Seize the Night
by MarsterRoo
Summary: Klaus is in Tyler's body and becomes even more obsessed with Caroline after a few stolen kisses. Caroline is torn between her feelings for Tyler and the way Klaus makes her feel. Now that a new girl is in town who will she choose? New enemies will be introduced and friendships tested. Klaroline, Delena, all characters included.
1. Betrayal

**A/N Here is my newest full length fic. I was looking at season 4 fics and saw that they were all Damon/Elena. This story will have all the characters but the main focus will be on Tyler/Caroline/Klaus emphasis on the Caroline/Klaus. Everything has happened as did on the show, and will be using a few spoilers for the upcoming season. I may decide to make changes as the story evolves but will let you know. I have a few ideas already for this story but if you have something you want to see feel free to let me know and I will see if I can work it in. Hope to have this finished before the season premiere in Oct. Thanks for taking the time to read. **

Caroline hesitated as she stopped back at the cellar. It sounded eerily quiet. It had been three hours since she had left him. She should never have run away. It hadn't been a choice if he bit her, she was dead. What if he was dead? He couldn't be dead. She held back a sob at the thought and forced her body forward.

Her hand shook as she opened the door and descended down the stairs into the small damp cellar. "Tyler?" She called nervously. She looked around not seeing anyone. She had been scared she would see him lifeless and grey, but the cellar appeared to be empty. "Tyler?" she said a little bit of hope in her voice. His absence could be a good thing.

Klaus had died. Which meant that Tyler should be dead to. But where was he? She was suppose to be long gone, but she hadn't been able to make herself leave town. Not until she knew for sure about Tyler. She jumped as she heard the smallest noise in the corner. Swallowing she walked in that direction. "Tyler?" She took a few more steps praying she would find him alive and well.

Klaus tried to hide but she was walking directly toward him. She should have gotten away while she had the chance. Seeing her again and remembering the way she had tasted had only made his desire for her grow more. He smiled to himself well aware of the fact that he was inside her boyfriends body. He could do whatever he wanted with her, and she would be none the wiser.

"Caroline?" He said as he stepped out from the shadows.

He saw the relief flood her face and she stood still for a second stunned. She rushed toward him his first instinct was to recoil, but her arms snaked around him pulling him into a hug. He pulled her close feeling her soft lush body against his. He inhaled her scent relishing the way she smelled.

Than the assault started. She crushed her lips onto his with a fiery passion. He growled at the contact of it. His tongue quickly invading her mouth. He quickly stripped her of her jacket leaving it on the floor as he ran his hands up her shirt and across her back.

"Your really here?" She asked pulling back cupping his face. "How?"

"I…" He stammered trying to come up with an excuse. "I don't know." He finally spit out. "I woke up a few minutes ago."

"But Klaus died. Alaric staked him." Caroline said frowning.

"I'm alive lo.. Caroline. Does it matter how?" He said kissing her again.

"No." She replied breathlessly pushing him against the wall.

He smiled against her lips at this whole new side to her that he had never seen. She felt like heaven against him and he needed more. His hand crept up her back feeling her soft pale skin while the other wound in her beautiful blonde hair.

She tugged at his shirt lifting it up and over his head. "I love you." She said kissing him again. He groaned internally thankful that she started kissing him again. He could do this he could have sex with her. Compel her to forget if need be. He just needed a taste and he could get over his obsession with her.

He moved to kiss her jaw and than her neck. "Tyler." She moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. He froze unable to kiss her back. He couldn't do this. He wanted her to know it was him pleasuring her. He wanted to make love to her in his own body. It was more than that though deep down he knew if he took advantage of her like this he would lose any chance with her. Even if his chances were small he didn't want to ruin it. "What's wrong?" She asked as she searched his face.

"I…I.." He started once he said this he couldn't go back. "I can't do this." He growled irritated with himself. He was being stupid letting his pesky feelings for her get in the way. Why did he have to _care_ about her?

She frowned. "Tyler? What's wrong?"

"Caroline." he sighed. She was about to get very angry. He just hoped one day she would forgive him. "I'm not Tyler."

He saw confusion on her face as she contemplated what he said. He knew the moment she realized what had happened. Her face turned cold her blue eyes icy. "Klaus." She hissed.

* * *

Elena gasped as she came awake. She tried to sit up but her head was spinning. "Shh. It's ok." Stefan said gripping her shoulders and gently pushing her back down.

Elena looked around surveying the room. The bed she was on was hard and cold. It was dark in here and it felt frigid. A chill ran through her as she took in the surroundings, this didn't look like a hospital room. The smell of blood was strong and overpowering. It smelled euphoric. She looked at Stefan. "Where am I?"

"It's going to be ok." he said stroking her cheek.

"I feel…different." She said as she tried to take in all the noises and smells that she was experiencing.

"Elena." He paused. "Meredith gave you vampire blood to help you when Jeremy brought you in." He paused again looking away from her. "I didn't get back to you in enough time. I'm sorry."

She felt her breathing quicken as she began to panic. Tears formed in her eyes. "What?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Your in transition."

* * *

Bonnie sighed in frustration as she pulled into her driveway. Nobody was answering there phones. She needed to talk to Caroline especially. She needed to know that she had switched out Tyler and Klaus's bodies.

If he did something to her, she would never forgive herself. She should have said something to someone. To be honest she hadn't been sure that she was going to do the spell until she looked at him. If Klaus died so did her mom, Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan. She could honestly care less about Damon.

She got out of her car and walked slowly to the door. It had been a long awful night. She needed to prepare to make things right. She hoped she could switch them back without waking Klaus, but she wasn't sure if that would be possible.

Someone jumped up as she approached the front of the house she screamed. She narrowed her eyes prepared to give her attacker an aneurism when they came into focus. "Jeremy? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Bonnie I need your help." He said a desperation on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked suddenly afraid.

"It's Elena." He said pain on his face. "She died… she died with vampire blood in her."

"Oh god."

* * *

Caroline stared at Tyler, well Klaus anger rising in her. Before she even realized what she was doing she reached out and smacked him across the face. His lip split and a small bit of blood dribbled down his chin before his lip healed. He ran the back of his hand across his face wiping it away.

"What did you do to him?" She screamed as emotions raced through her. She was mad and hurt and betrayed all at once. He used her. He let her think she was kissing Tyler. "Is he ok?"

He ran a hand over his face where she had slapped him. The anger was evident on his face. "I didn't do anything. It was your friend Bonnie. I hope he is ok, I certainly don't fancy staying in his body for the rest of eternity. But you would have to ask Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" She asked tears threatening to spill over. "No she wouldn't…" She refused to cry in front of him. Bonnie wouldn't do this to Tyler, to her. Why would she help Klaus.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I am responsible for your blood line. She didn't do it for me."

She pushed her hurt and the utter feeling of betrayal aside and focused on her anger at him. How dare he touch her, kiss her inside of Tyler's body. "How long?" she asked through gritted teeth. "How long have you been Tyler?"

He actually smirked at her she wanted to smack him again as if sensing this he gave her a lethal glare. "It was me the first time you were down here."

She scoffed embarrassment flooding her cheeks. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to Tyler. She had said goodbye to him. He was as bad as Damon, no worse. She had swore she would never let anyone use her like that again. "I hate you." She hissed. She was going to lose it, and she most certainly would not cry in front of him. She turned and sped out of the cellar she had no idea where she was going, but she had to get away from him.

Klaus watched her speed off. Regret filled him immediately. He had really hurt her. A part of him tried to tell himself that she deserved it. She had betrayed him in her friends attempt to kill Kol. It was only fair. The other part the small sliver of humanity that she was starting to bring out was ashamed at his actions. What was she doing to him?

He ascended the steps and sped toward his mansion. He wondered if his siblings were there. Would they be happy to find him alive or were they glad he was finally dead. His relationship with them had been strained. Even Rebekah, though they had been mending it.

He threw open the door to the mansion and walked into the silent house. He walked up the steps heading toward his room. He blamed this stupid hybrid's inferior senses for not realizing someone else's presence until they were upon him.

He was shoved into the wall arm wrenched behind his back the side of his face pressed against the wall. "What do you think your doing here?" Rebekah snarled in his ear.

He tried to get out of her hold but she was stronger. "It's me Bekah."

"How are you alive?" She yelled twisting his arm further.

"Bekah it's me Nik."

She released his arm and turned him around teeth bared eyes dark. She searched his face and he just glared back at her. "Nik? Is it really you?"

"Niklaus?" Elijah said climbing up the stairs.

"But how?"

* * *

Elena walked up the front steps to her house. Damon and Stefan were both holding onto one of her hands as if she were incapable of moving on her own. She appreciated their concern, but at the same time was getting irritated.

They opened the door and she went to try and get in but couldn't. She tried again, but she physically couldn't step over the threshold. She felt her knees give out as she fell to the ground. She had held it together until this moment. Unable to control her pain she let the gut wrenching sobs consume her.

She knew both Damon and Stefan were trying to comfort her, but she couldn't hear anything they were saying as she realized she wasn't even able to get into her own house. She didn't want this. This wasn't suppose to happen. She was suppose to get married, have kids, grow old, and die a normal happy life. It wasn't an option anymore.

"Elena." She snapped up at Jeremy's voice. "What happened?" he asked as he rushed to her.

"She can't get inside." Stefan murmured. "You will have to invite her in."

"Elena." He knelt down in front of her. "Come in." He said helping her back to her feet. For a second she was afraid to move forward to try and enter again but Jeremy pulled and Stefan gave her a gentle push in. She let out a breath as she finally walked back into her home.

The smell of blood invaded her nostrils once again. She felt her gums begin to ache. She pushed Jeremy away and he stared at her for a moment confused before sympathy fell on his face.

"It's going to be ok Elena." She turned to see Bonnie. She pulled out some grimores. "I'm going to try and fix this."

She gave a steady nod of her head as she sat down on the couch. She was already starting to feel weak. She swallowed as she heard the thrumming of two heartbeats. She could almost envision the blood pumping it's way through Bonnie and Jeremy's bodies.

"Can you two go to a different room." Stefan said placing his hands on her shoulders.

She didn't look at them but she could hear them leaving. She was thankful that he had sent them away. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She could never forgive herself if she hurt anyone let alone someone she loved.

"She needs blood." Damon said kneeling in front of her studying her.

"No." She said tears coming to her eyes.

"If you don't drink…" Damon started. Realization dawned on his face. "No Elena. I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"Just give me time to think." She whispered wiping a stray tear away. "Where's Caroline? Did her and Tyler make it out ok?"

"I don't know. We haven't been able to get a hold of them yet." Stefan said softly.

As much as she loved Damon and Stefan. She really needed a friend right now. She didn't trust herself around Bonnie. She could still smell them even if they had gone upstairs. She could still hear the steady beating of their hearts. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees head in her hands. She sighed as a memory hit her. A memory of her and Damon from the night her parents died.

* * *

Caroline fell to the cold ground and leaned against a tree. She finally let the tears fall. she was furious and hurt. How could Bonnie of done this without telling her? How could Klaus of, she stopped that train of thought. He was evil. Truly evil. She thought he might have humanity in him but she was wrong. Yet he'd stopped. He could have taken advantage of her much more than he already had.

She ran her hands through her tangled hair and sighed. She just wanted some time to herself. Time to think. Her cell phone started to buzz in the back of her pocket for like the billionth time. Sighing she pulled it out and saw Stefan's number.

"Hi." she said trying to sound like her normal self, but failing miserably.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you still in town?"

"Yeah."

"There was an accident. I need you to come to Elena's."


	2. Back to Normal

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review and fave. **

**Back to Normal**

Caroline looked around cautiously as she crossed the street to Elena's house. She knew she should be long gone, but with everything going on she couldn't leave not yet. Stefan hadn't told her what was wrong, but she knew something was. He looked up as she approached. She didn't think she'd ever seen him so disheveled before. Than again the same thing could probably be said about her.

"You ok?" He asked frowning at her.

"Not really." She said looking around nervously. "What about you?"

"Not really." he said standing up. "Let's get you off the street."

She nodded and followed him inside. Once the door had shut she noticed that Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on the couch looking at grimore's. Did everyone know about Klaus and Tyler except her? Anger seethed in her. "So you told everyone except me. What were you thinking?" She snapped.

Jeremy and Stefan stared at her blankly. Bonnie sighed and looked down. "I tried to call you." She said quietly. She looked up and she saw her eyes scanning her. "Are you ok? Did he…"

"You should have told me Bonnie. I thought he was Tyler." She screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked confusion evident.

"Wait they don't know?" She asked looking at Jeremy and Stefan.

"No."

"Know what?" Stefan asked.

Caroline crossed her arms and stared at Bonnie. "He created your blood line. If he died so would you and my mom, Tyler…"

"Bonnie what did you do?" Stefan asked concerned.

"I switched bodies. Klaus is in Tyler's body." She said quietly.

"What?" Damon said coming in the front door carrying a cooler.

"You didn't just expect me to let everyone die. It was all I could come up with at the time." Bonnie said her anger rising.

"So you switched Tyler and Klaus. Klaus is running around looking like Tyler." Damon yelled setting the cooler down.

"Are you ok Care?" Bonnie asked concerned.

Caroline bit her lip trying to keep her emotions in check. "Sure." she replied sarcastically. "You just swapped my boyfriends body with the devil. The devil that is infatuated with me." She hissed.

"I'm so sorry Care. I tried to call you."

"Tell me you didn't get it on with Klaus in a Tyler suit." Damon said looking irked.

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"Look I'm going to get this figured out. I have to figure out how to help Elena first." Bonnie said quietly.

"What happened to Elena?" Caroline asked looking at the solemn faces in the room. She had a feeling this night was just going to get worse.

"Apparently the good Dr. Fell takes miraculous recoveries into her own hands. Elena was dieing when Jeremy brought her to the hospital. So she gave her vampire blood and didn't bother to tell anyone." Damon said annoyed.

"So she's ok than?" Caroline asked confused.

"No." Stefan said looking at the floor. "Matt was going to take her out of town, but than Klaus died. Rebekah got in the way of Matt's truck and they drove off Wickery Bridge. Elena drowned."

"And dumb ass here saved Matt instead of Elena."

"Wait. What?" She said trying to sort out what he had just said. Elena was dead, in transition.

"Elena's in transition. She died." Damon spat glaring at Stefan confirming the conclusion she'd already come to.

"Oh." She said gripping onto the banister for support. "What about Matt?"

"He's in the hospital. He will be ok." Stefan said softly.

"Where's Elena?"

"In her room. Take these to her." Damon said handing her the cooler.

* * *

Elena turned over in her bed as Caroline entered her room and gave her a weak smile. "Are you ok? I heard you guys downstairs."

She saw an attempt at a smile from her friend. "I guess it just hasn't been either of our nights. Are you ok?"

"I don't know if I want to do it or not." Elena said eyeing the cooler. She knew what Damon wanted her to do. Stefan had said he would respect her decision, but they both know that he wanted her to complete the transition also. "I never wanted this."

"It's not so bad." Caroline said sitting on the bed. "I mean you'll be able to take care of yourself now."

"But I'll never be able to have kids, or grow old either." She felt the tears brimming at her eyes.

"True." Caroline sighed. "But if you die you'll never get that either. Maybe you can't have kids or grow old, but that doesn't mean you should die. You and Stefan or Damon can go off and be happy together without having to worry about anything. You can spend lifetimes together. Or you could die and you won't have anything anyway. I didn't have a choice when I transitioned. I didn't even realize what was happening to me. I'm not going to try to sway you one way or the other. Just think about it."

She nodded as she took in her friends words. This wasn't a decision she could just make though. She needed to really think it through. Unfortunately she had less than a day to make up her mind. If she did decide to change she would have to sort out her feelings and decide what these new memories meant. She didn't want to think about it right this second. "So are you ok?"

"I…" Caroline stopped sighing and looking away. She could see the tears in her eyes. "I thought he was Tyler. I kissed him."

Elena hugged her friend. "It's ok Care. You didn't know." She felt her friend shudder and squeezed her tighter. "Bonnie's going to straighten this all around. It's going to be ok. Hopefully he'll still leave town. There isn't anything left for him here anymore."

* * *

Rebekah approached her brothers art studio. She could hear him fumbling around in here and quietly cursing to himself. She stopped watching him as he tried to draw in Tyler's body. It was obvious that he couldn't get the grip he wanted with Tyler's fingers.

Maybe now wasn't the right time to tell him. He already seemed irritated. Although at least he was in a weakened state being in his hybrids body. He was going to be mad at her when she told him what she had done. Perhaps even stake her again or worse.

Swallowing back her fear she entered the room. He was going to find out sooner or later. Best for her to come clean than for him to hear from someone else. Besides Elijah was just down the hall in his office he wouldn't let things get out of control. "Nik."

He looked up at her, but instead of blue eyes they were brown. She really hoped he got back into his own skin soon, this was kind of creepy. "Stop staring Bekah." He growled annoyed.

"Sorry." she said picking up a drawing. Caroline of course. She sighed as she thought about her. She had saved her life that day in the school. She was more jealous of Caroline than anything, especially since she had her brothers affections. "I have to tell you something Nik."

"Go on." He said trying to grip the pencil in his hands, but obviously failing.

"You have to understand that I thought you were dead. You know how impulsive we can be." She said biting her lip. He looked up it might not be his face, but she recognized that glare.

"What did you do?" He hissed walking towards her. She took a frightened step back. He grabbed her by the arms. "What did you do?" He snarled.

"I thought you were dead Nik." She sobbed.

Klaus growled again. He knew that whatever Rebekah was about to say was going to be bad. She was scared shaking beneath his hands even in this inferior body. "What did you do?"

"I'm so sorry Nik. I killed her." Rebekah said. The first thing that came to his mind was Caroline. Rage filled him as he gripped her tighter. "I killed Elena."

He froze releasing her. Caroline was alive she was ok that thought shouldn't have brought him so much relief. "You killed Elena." He repeated as that realization set in. He wouldn't be able to make any more hybrids. He gave one more glare to his sister before walking away. He needed some space to think.

"Niklaus." Elijah said as he started for the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Your in an inferior body. The townspeople know about you. It would be wise for you to stay inside."

He turned fangs out as he snarled at his brother. "Than see about getting me my body back brother. I'm not going to sit sulking in this house forever."

* * *

Bonnie continued to look through the books trying her best to ignore the stares from Damon. Everyone else had conceded that she had done the right thing. Well except Caroline, but it had affected her more than anyone else. She had a right to be upset and angry.

She sighed as she found the spell to reverse the body swap. It actually wasn't that hard to find. It was quite similar to the original spell just a little different wording. Well at least she could fix one of there problems. "Do we have Klaus's body?" She asked.

"It's in the van with Alaric." Damon replied an angry glare on his face.

"You found the spell." Caroline asked coming down the stairs.

"Yes." She bit her lip. "Were going to have to wake him up in order for this to work."

"No." Damon snapped. "We should leave him Tyler's body. He is weaker he can be defeated."

"Were not going to leave Klaus in Tyler's body." Caroline snapped.

"We could always wake Tyler up in Klaus's body. That would be all kinds of kinky." Damon said looking Caroline up and down. "That would really piss Klaus off. Maybe we should do that."

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie scoffed. She knew Damon was an ass but that was just wrong.

They all turned as they heard a throat clear. Elijah stood in the doorway. His glare was lethal as he stared Damon down. "You will perform the spell as my brother is being awoken. No one is going to use his body for any purposes." he said looking at Caroline a strange expression on his face. "Now I understand that Elena had an accident."

"Accident?" Damon scoffed. "Your bitch of a sister made her go over the bridge."

"I want to extend my deepest condolences." Elijah said an air of sadness about him.

Bonnie bit her lip. She knew that Elena and Elijah were something of friends. "She's in transition Elijah. She died with vampire blood in her system."

She saw a mixture of emotions splay quickly over the originals face before he composed himself. "where is she?"

"Upstairs." Caroline said quietly.

"Don't even think about it." Damon said to him as he looked at the stairs.

Elijah glared at Damon but decided to let it go. "You have the spell to return my brother to his body. What else do you need?" He said turning to Bonnie.

"Just Tyler." Bonnie said quietly.

"When can we meet? My brother is anxious to get back into his body."

"I'm working on something else tonight. Elena only has so much time until she must complete the transition… or not. I'm trying to find a way to reverse it."

Elijah closed his eyes and shook his head. "I admire what you are trying to do for Elena, but I assure you if there was a cure for vampirism I would know about it."

"It doesn't mean I can't try." Bonnie replied defiantly.

"By all means try, but you'll only be wasting your time. In the mean time I require your assistance to get my brother back. Niklaus can be quite impatient when he wants something."

He turned to Caroline as she scoffed. He didn't know much about the blonde vampire, but she seemed off tonight. Not like her usual perky self. No doubt his brother was to blame.

"It can wait till tomorrow night." Damon snapped a bottle of scotch in his hand.

Elijah sighed. He really did appreciate them trying to cure vampirism, but if their was a cure he would know about it. "I understand what your trying to do. I must remind you my brother is very demanding at times. While he is inside the mansion at this time. I have no idea how long he will remain there. It is my understanding that your friend alerted the town council about some of the vampires in this town including the body that he is currently inhabiting."

"Than maybe you should get back home and make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Damon said taking another swig from the bottle.

Bonnie sighed. "No it's fine. I could use a break. Meet us at the boarding house in an hour."

* * *

Caroline sighed as they pulled into the boarding house driveway. It was nearly three in the morning. She was exhausted and just wanted this horrible night to end. She was just glad that she would have Tyler back in a few more minutes. She closed her eyes hand on the door when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be down here for the spell Caroline. There are lots of bedrooms you can wait in one of them." Stefan said quietly. "I'll make sure that Tyler finds his way to you."

She looked at him and saw Bonnie hesitating at the front door. Bonnie had driven in her own car since there wasn't enough room in the van for all three of them. After much debate Damon had stayed with Elena. She had agreed to ride with Stefan, she wasn't ready to talk to Bonnie yet. She was angry at her friend, but she knew she hadn't meant for her to get hurt. She just needed some time.

"Caroline?"

"No I want to be here for Tyler."

"Ok." He said getting out. "You two can stay here tonight though. It will probably be safer. Alaric didn't out me and Damon to the council."

"Thanks Stefan."

She walked inside as Stefan waited by the van for Elijah and Klaus so they could help carry the coffin in.

"I really am sorry." Bonnie said as she pulled out her things.

"I know." she replied sitting on the couch. "I just need some time."

"If you want to talk about it…."

"It was just a few kisses no big deal." She said although by the edge in her voice she knew that Bonnie could tell it was a big deal.

"Care…." She started but stopped as the three men entered the living room with the coffin.

"Why don't you go get some blood Caroline." Stefan suggested.

Klaus watched as Caroline got up and left presumably to fetch him some blood. She wouldn't even look at him. He would give her credit for coming here. A part of him felt bad for what he had done to her, the other part felt she deserved it. She had only just betrayed him a few weeks ago in an attempt to kill his brother

"I really hope you intend to leave Caroline alone Klaus. Because if you don't we will find a way to desiccate you again." Stefan growled.

He chuckled. "Your in no position to be making threats mate."

"Niklaus." Elijah said in a warning voice. He growled. They had no idea how lucky they were he wasn't in his own body. He had absolutely no intention of leaving Caroline alone. In fact quite the opposite.

He thought a few kisses would calm his craving for her, but it had only intensified it. His attraction to Caroline was nothing like he had ever felt before. He would have Caroline maybe not today or tomorrow, but some day. He'd seen the look on her face when he'd rescued her in the school. The fierce hatred on her face when she'd discovered his betrayal. Hate was a very passionate thing, and he thought she used it as a mask to hide her true feelings. After all what would her friends think if they knew she secretly desired him.

She entered the room again a blood bag in hand and gave it to Elijah. Again she walked past him not even glancing in his direction. He wanted to touch her to feel her warm soft flesh again. Her soft pink lips. He wanted to feel her body underneath his as he brought her pleasure.

"Let's get this over with." Bonnie said nodding to Elijah.

He watched as Elijah dropped bits of blood into his mouth and started working on the chains that bound his body. The witch started to chant and he closed his eyes waiting to be reunited with his body.

He felt the familiar dizzying tingle of his subconscious being swapped. He opened his eyes to see Elijah standing over him. He slowly forced his hands out of the chains that his brother had loosened. He grabbed the blood bag he wasn't an invalid.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Care what the hell is going on?" Tyler asked confused.

Caroline looked to Bonnie who nodded her head. That was all the confirmation she needed as she ran into his arms hugging him to her. She saw Klaus glaring at her as she hugged him. She gave Klaus the deadliest look she could before pulling away. "Come on lets go upstairs." She said pulling on him gently.


	3. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

Caroline climbed back into bed with Tyler. He was still sound asleep. She swore some days he could sleep through anything. She sighed as she sipped from her blood bag. This past week had been excruciating.

They had been stuck in the boarding house waiting for the council to be vervain free. Between her mom, Carol, and Damon they were slowly getting every member vervain free. Over half the council was free of it, but they couldn't be compelled until everyone was. It was a long slow process. If all went to plan though they should be able to return to their lives by the end of today.

It wasn't that she minded spending time with Tyler especially not in bed, but she wanted to get back to her life. At this rate she was going to have to do some serious compulsion to even get a decent grade in all her subjects. Bonnie had been trying to keep them up to date on all their school work, but she had to do it for her, Tyler, and Elena.

She really just wanted to get out of this house. She hated being cooped up in here. This was her last year of high school. She just wanted to enjoy it, but apparently that was too much to ask for. Not to mention Bonnie had told her that Rebekah was taking over for her in her absence. As if it wasn't bad enough what Klaus had done. Now Rebekah was ruining her life as well. Weren't they suppose to be leaving?

"Hey." Tyler said smiling at her.

"Hi." she answered with a smile as she leaned over to kiss him. Tyler had been mad that Klaus had kissed her while in his body, but they were working through it. His jealousy had now magnified even more. She didn't know why he was so worried. So she'd kept a stupid drawing he made for her.

Just because he was an evil hybrid didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate something so beautiful. To be honest it was the nicest present she'd ever received in her life. It also signified that she had reached him on some level. Not that it mattered anymore. Even if she had felt something for him, not saying she had. He had lost her the second he had let her think he was Tyler.

"You alright?"

She blinked and focused on him. Why was she thinking about Klaus while she was with Tyler. "Yeah. I'm just ready to get back to normal."

"Ah, but than I have to go home and you have to go home, and we can't spend the night together or day." He said huskily.

She laughed. That was one benefit to this arrangement. "Well I guess we should just make the most of it while we can." she said kissing him as they slipped back under the covers.

* * *

Rebekah gathered her notebooks and cheerleading uniform as she headed out of the school. Now that Caroline was MIA it made her life so much easier. She was on the way out when she bumped into someone. Her notebook fell to the floor and papers scattered over the tiles.

"Oh sorry." He said as he knelt down to help her pick up her papers.

She was about to give him attitude when she took him in. He was cute and human of course. His eyes were green and he had dark brown hair. "It's ok." She said smiling.

"Sorry I'm still trying to find my way around here. It's my first day. Marcus." He said holding out his hand.

She took his hand shaking it. "Rebekah pleasure."

"Senior year and I move to a new town over half way through the year."

"I actually only moved here a few months ago." she said with a smile. This was a chance for her to start fresh, with someone who didn't know about her past.

"Maybe we could get together sometime, you could show me the local hangouts."

"Um sure." She looked as she saw a car pull up she sighed. Of course he would show up right now. He'd been gone for the past week. He'd gotten out of town as soon as he'd gotten his body back. The last thing she wanted was for Nik to see her flirting with some guy, who knew what type of mood he was in. "I uh have to go. My brother is here." she said quickly walking towards the black BMW.

She slid in to the car closing it as she placed her backpack on the floor and started to reorganize her notebook. "What are you doing here Nik?"

He smirked which always meant he was up to no good. She began to wonder if she should have gotten in the car with him. He wasn't above staking her. "Do I need a reason to pick you up from school?"

"I'm not in the mood for games Nik."

"How's Caroline?" He asked looking at her.

She frowned at him. Obviously he was still obsessed with the blonde bitch. "Don't know. She hasn't been here. Last I heard the council was still looking for Tyler and her."

"Salvatore's haven't fixed that yet?" He frowned.

"Nope. It works out for me though. In her absence I've taken over all of her commitments." she said smiling.

"What?" He asked shooting her his deadly glare. She shuddered. She of all people knew what he was capable of. Being on his bad side was never a good thing.

"Someone has to do it." she answered meekly. "I was going to help her get back on track when and if she comes back."

"You killed my doppelganger Bekah, now your going to mess up Caroline's life?" he snarled, his grip on the steering wheel tight.

"Why do you care Nik? Just compel her and get it over with already." She said annoyed. she knew she shouldn't be goading him, but honestly she didn't know what his deal with Caroline was. She had never seen him so bewitched by a girl before.

Klaus growled. He shouldn't care, he knew that, but he did. He wasn't going to compel her either. As much as he wanted her, he needed it to be real. He wanted her to come to the realization that she liked him on her own. He really hoped he didn't have to wait a century for that to happen. "You owe me Bekah." He reminded her. He heard her huff as she looked out the window. "You killed my doppelganger. I only have a limited supply of blood left." With that he knew he had her. "If you want to be able to keep living your happy little life here I suggest you cooperate."

She turned to him sighing. "What do you want Nik?"

"Nothing much." He smiled. "Just your help with Caroline."

"It's not like were friends to begin with."

"No, but I think you have it in you to be. Your going to be nice to her Bekah. And your going to help me drive a wedge between her and my stupid hybrid."

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she released the block on the Lockwood mansion. It had taken Damon and Stefan two hours to finally hunt down and locate all the council members and compel them. If she ever had to do this again she would make it so they could only be in one room. Who knew they would scatter and hide throughout the large Lockwood mansion.

"Thank you Stefan and Damon for all of your help." Liz said as she walked towards the door.

"No problem Liz. Now we just need to figure out how to get rid of the original psycho's and we can live problem free." Damon said with a smile.

"Elijah said they wouldn't cause anymore problems." Bonnie reminded him. "I think we should leave it alone. Keep anyone else from getting hurt."

"I agree." Stefan said.

"Have you all flipped your switch. There will never be peace with them."

"Damon." Liz warned. "We have to do what is best for everyone in this town. And until they show some sort of aggression towards us, I think we should let them be."

"Were not going to be the ones to start the fighting again." Stefan said quietly.

"Fine, but when this all blows up in your faces. Don't say I didn't tell you." Damon said walking out the door.

"I'll send Caroline and Tyler home." Stefan said as he left.

Bonnie followed him out leaving Liz and Carol at the door. "Your not going to check on Elena?"

"No." he said quietly. "I'm trying to give her some space."

She sighed. As it turned out Damon had compelled her several times and the decision she had thought she was solid on she wasn't. If anything she was now more confused. "She's going through a lot right now Stefan."

"I know." He said with a sad smile.

* * *

Elena looked up from her book as she heard the front door open and close. She listened as she heard the feet on the stairs. It was Jeremy, it was funny how when you listened closely you could distinguish between different peoples foot steps.

He knocked on her bedroom door. "How you feeling?"

She forced a smile. She was doing better with the blood lust, but it was times like these when it was just the two of them, that she got nervous. Damon was on duty tonight, and she was expecting him any minute, but she would hate herself if she ever hurt anyone, let alone Jeremy.

"I'm ok."

"I got some more school work for you." he said laying it on her dresser.

"Thanks. I'm hoping I can go back on Monday with Care and Tyler."

"So everything is right in the world than."

"As much as it can be." She answered glumly. If everything was right she wouldn't be a monster, her life wouldn't be so complicated, and she wouldn't keep hurting the people she loved.

* * *

Caroline walked into the grill smiling at Matt as she sat down in a booth. It had felt good to be back in her own bed again. To walk out and around the town without having to worry about someone trying to stake her. Although she had missed Tyler's company. They had agreed to meet here for breakfast. He was late which was typical of him.

She smiled at Matt as he slid a coke in front of her. "It's good to see you out."

"It's good to be out. How are you?"

"I'll probably never pay off my hospital bills, but I'm alive."

She placed a hand over Matt's. "I'm just glad your ok."

He gave her a smile and walked off as Tyler slid in across from her. "I missed you." He said leaning across the table to kiss her.

"It was a little weird not waking up next to you. Although I did sleep better without all that snoring." She teased.

"I don't snore."

She laughed, but it was cut short as Rebekah walked in and sat down at the bar. Tyler followed her gaze and looked back to her. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"This is Mystic Falls Tyler, there is nowhere else." She sighed. As long as she didn't come over and she didn't have to see Klaus again ever she would be ok.

"Why are they still here?" He asked quietly.

She scoffed. "To annoy us."

"Tyler." They both turned at the female voice.

"Hayley? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked as he got out of the booth and hugged the beautiful brunette.

"I thought I would come visit you." She said smiling as she hugged him again.

Caroline bit her lip as she watched the scene unfold. Who the hell was this girl all over her boyfriend? She felt her jealousy surge and bit her lip waiting to be introduced. "You really shouldn't be here." Tyler said looking at her concerned.

"It's ok rumors of his death are widespread."

Caroline watched as Tyler grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the restaurant as if she didn't even exist. She frowned and turned back to see Rebekah staring at her a smug look on her face. She shot her a glare before getting up and following Tyler.

Rebekah pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nik's number. "Hello." He answered groggily.

"You should come to the Mystic Grill brother."

"Why?"

She smiled. She was about to get back in her brothers good graces. "An old friend of Tyler's just showed up here." she paused. "Not only is she a very beautiful girl, but she's also a werewolf."

"I'm on my way." He said hanging up the phone.

**A/N Thanks for taking the time to read, fave, and review. Next chapter will have lots of Klaroline in it. **


	4. Shades of Grey

**Shades of Grey**

Caroline waked out of the grill fuming. She spotted Tyler and this Hayley girl over by a car. She knew Tyler loved her and she shouldn't feel this jealous yet she couldn't help it. A sudden wave of insecurity filled her and doubt. Tyler had been gone for a long time. She shook her head and walked towards them.

"I thought.." Hayley started but stopped when she saw her.

Tyler turned and gave her a small smile. "Care." He said taking her hand. "This is Hayley, she is a friend of mine from when I went traveling with Jules."

Caroline forced a smile on her face noting the deathly glare the other girl was giving her. "Hi I'm Caroline, Tyler's girlfriend." She said forcing her voice to be calm.

"You need to leave Hayley." Tyler said starting to push her towards the car again. "Klaus is still alive."

"But I heard….he was dead. I thought it was safe to come visit." Hayley protested staring at Tyler.

"He's still alive and he will turn you into a hybrid if he sees you here."

Realization dawned on Caroline. He was trying to get her out of here because she was a werewolf. Maybe she was overreacting. No, she couldn't fight the feeling that there was something more going on. Friends did not hug like that. "You should probably go. Klaus will turn you into a hybrid." she said irritated.

Klaus had been listening to their little exchange from the alley with interest. He was still up in the air on what to do. He could turn the stupid girl into a hybrid, or he smiled as another much more mischievous plan came to mind. He could use Caroline's big heart to his advantage. After all he wanted Caroline more than anything at this moment.

"You know you really shouldn't have come." He said coming out from his hiding spot.

He watched as all three of them turned. Interesting how Tyler stood protectively in front of the girl who wasn't his girlfriend. He really was an idiot. Time alone with Caroline was too good to pass up. Besides he had a limited supply of blood to make new hybrids. He needed to be picky.

"Leave her alone Klaus." Tyler said glaring at him.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Don't you already have enough minions?" Caroline spat arms crossed looking at the spot behind him.

"No." He smirked. "I'm always looking for new recruits for my hybrid army. This could be quite interesting."

"Get out of here Hayley." Tyler said pushing the girl towards the car.

"Oh don't leave yet love. It's just getting fun." He walked closer so he could grab onto any of them if they tried to leave.

"Just leave her alone Klaus." Caroline hissed.

"Ok."

He smirked as she looked up at him surprised before a frown formed on her beautiful face. They both knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He took a lock of her hair playing with it. Tyler took a step forward and he let off a low warning growl. He looked at Tyler. "You can take your _girlfriend_ out of here on one condition." He smiled. This was going to be truly interesting. He released her lock of hair as he looked at her intently. "You will accompany me on a little trip I need to make."

"What?" She said stepping back as if he had struck her.

He chuckled as he gazed at her. "I'm feeling generous. I let your boyfriends little pet go unscathed, and in return you come with me…."

"No." Tyler snapped cutting him off.

He sighed, looked like the boy was finally going to stand up for his girlfriend. "It's your choice Tyler. Take your _girlfriend_ some place far away from me while I take Caroline on a little road trip." He turned to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I promise you, you will not be harmed and you will be back for school on Monday." He turned back to Tyler. "Or I turn your little friend into a hybrid and you and Caroline go about your day. So tell me Tyler what would you like me to do."

Caroline stood seething. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She turned slowly to look at Tyler he was looking between her and his friend. How hard a choice was this. She didn't want to see the girl get turned into a hybrid, but he was suppose to love her. He had broke the sire bond so could she. Damn it she was his girlfriend the choice should be obvious. She felt her heart break a little as she realized it wasn't an easy choice for him.

She rolled her eyes as Hayley let out a small sob. If this girl wasn't a friend of Tyler's she would think this whole ordeal was one big set up. Who knows it still could be.

"Still waiting." Klaus said impatiently.

"Care…" Tyler started.

She ground her teeth together as she recognized that look. "You better never come back here again." She spat at the girl as she turned intentionally ramming her shoulder into Tyler as she stomped off.

* * *

Elena took her first step out into the sun in over a week. It surprised her how much she missed the feel of the sun on her skin. "Thank you Bonnie." she said pulling her friend into a tight hug. Bonnie had insisted on waiting until she had her blood lust under control before she made her a daylight ring.

"I'm just glad your finally feeling like yourself."

"I don't think I'm ever going to feel like myself again."

"You will just give it time."

"What do you think about a girls night?" She said. She really could use some girl time. She had, had Damon or Stefan here constantly. She just needed some time to think without them constantly stalking over her.

Bonnie bit her lip. "Caroline's still kind of mad at me."

Elena sighed. She had spoken to Caroline every day. "She's just hurt and really creeped out. I mean she made out with Klaus. She'll forgive you Bonnie. Caroline has the biggest heart in the world."

"I know. I just know that I should have done more. I should have made him stay away from her."

"You can't blame yourself too much. Everything was happening so fast that night. She knows you would never hurt her on purpose."

* * *

Rebekah was just about to leave the grill when Marcus walked in. She smiled to herself as she remembered that he had seemed genuinely interested in her yesterday. "Marcus hi." She called over to him.

He smiled and made his way over. "Rebekah. I'm glad to see you again."

"Well I see you found the local hangout." she said motioning with her hands the only place in this small town other than parties that people hung out at.

"It wasn't too hard to find. This is the smallest town." He said slightly irritated. "Hard to believe my dad moved here for work. What brought you here?"

"My family actually grew up here and we recently just returned." She said not adding that it had been over a thousand years since she had grown up here.

"You have siblings?"

She rolled her eyes. "Three brothers." she didn't want to bring up Henrick or Finn not now anyway.

"I have a twin sister." He said quietly.

Rebekah smiled as they made small polite talk. This is exactly what she needed someone who was nice and kind who didn't know what she was or what she had done in her past. This was her chance at a fresh start.

* * *

Tyler watched Hayley as they left Mystic Falls. He felt horrible for what happened with Caroline. He was going to have some serious apologizing and explaining to do when they saw each other again.

Caroline loved him and she would forgive him, she was the best person he knew. She was full of kindness and love. She didn't have a mean bone in her body. He just hoped that Klaus kept good on his word to not hurt her. He hated that she was with him. Although he had no one else to blame but himself.

"I'm sorry." Hayley said quietly. "Is she going to be ok with him?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Klaus has a thing for her."

"I thought he was dead Ty. I wouldn't have come otherwise. I just missed you. You weren't there the last full moon."

"Sorry, things have been crazy around here." he said which was the truth. Things had been more than crazy.

"It's ok. I just most of my pack is gone, turned into hybrids." She said bitterly. "I hate going through that alone. It's nice to have someone with me. Make sure I don't hurt anyone."

"I know Hayley, I remember what it was like. I can come up next full moon if you want me to." He said smiling at her. He knew that he shouldn't be committing to that, but he couldn't help himself. Hayley had been there for him when he had lost everything. She had helped him break the sire bond. He knew that she cared about him a little more than she should, but he had made sure to tell her that he loved Caroline. He really did know what it was like to be all alone and afraid, and he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

* * *

Caroline leaned back in her seat as she continued to look out the window. She had no idea where they were going. She should have asked. Honestly she was afraid if she unclamped her mouth and said anything she would burst into tears. So she continued to sit mouth clamped biting the inside of her cheek. She would not let him see her cry.

At least he had, had the decency to be quiet. She had no idea what she would have done if he would have gloated about his victory over her and Tyler. She was too nice how had she even gotten herself into this mess.

She jumped as her cell phone started to ring. She looked over to Klaus who was looking at her. "Go ahead love, you're my guest not prisoner."

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. She dug her phone out. Elena. "Hello." She answered she tried to scoot as far away from him as possible but in a car there wasn't much she could do.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah." She said trying to sound more like herself. She hated that her friend could read her so well sometimes.

"Ok, well I was thinking we should have a girls night tonight. I haven't seen you in a week, and I think we all need it."

She sighed, after today there was nothing she wanted more. "I can't."

"Care." Elena started. "I know your still upset with Bonnie, but you have to forgive her sometime."

"It's not about Bonnie. I just can't."

"Are you sure your ok? You sound upset."

She bit her lip again trying to keep her emotions in check. "Yeah I just…" she sighed. There really was no point in lying. "I have to do something with Klaus."

"What? Has Damon got you doing something again I swear I'll kill him…."

"This isn't another one of Damon's stupid plans."

"Ok, I know your not doing something with him because you want to."

She laughed and knew it sounded hollow to even her ears. "No, it's kind of complicated."

Klaus sat and listened to the conversation. They both knew he could hear every single word being said. It was interesting to listen to this though. He was getting a tiny look into how she was when she wasn't on guard.

"This isn't like you Care."

Caroline sighed and shot him an evil glare causing him to look back at the road. "Can we talk later?"

"I don't like this Caroline. I don't like you going off alone with him. Are you still taking vervain?"

"Yes everyday. It's too late now were already gone, and for what it's worth I don't think he intends to hurt me." she said looking at him.

"Wait your already with him. Where are you going? Do you want us to come get you?"

"No." She said quietly. He watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye. He listened to every word. "I we…Tyler made a deal."

Elena scoffed. "Tyler let you go with Klaus. Care you need to dump him now."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. Caroline shot him a nasty look. "Look I'll call you later. I'm fine I promise." She hung up the phone with a huff.

"Never thought me and the doppelganger would ever agree on something, but…" He said amused. He knew she was upset and to be honest he didn't blame her. He was hoping that he could pull her out of her sadness by eliciting some of her anger on him.

"Well I highly doubt she thinks you'd be a good choice for me." She said rolling her eyes.

He smiled. There was the fight he loved about her. "I'm not that bad sweetheart."

"You kidnapped me Klaus. You've murdered god knows how many innocent people…"

"For the record. I did not kidnap you. You came with me on your own free will." He reminded her. He had to admit this had worked out in his favor he had been racking his brain with how to get her alone without actually compelling her or kidnapping her.

"Fine you manipulated me." she snapped. "Might as well of kidnapped." he was silent sensing that she had more to say. "Why are you doing this? Why all the games Klaus?"

He smiled. "I've already told you. I fancy you Caroline."

Caroline swallowed. She hated the way he said that. She hated the way he looked at her, and the way he made her feel. She wanted to scream. She loved Tyler why couldn't he act this way. She obviously wasn't his first choice. No she was crazy psycho original hybrid Klaus's. Despite everything he had done. A part of her was flattered that he was going to such great lengths to win her over. Still he was the bad guy, and she would never give herself over to him.

With that thought in mind she threw another insult at him. "You're the bad guy Klaus you kill and hurt people for fun. I don't want any part of that life, I could never be as evil and heartless as you. We will never be together."

"It's all how you look at it sweetheart. Your good, I'm evil, but there are always shades of grey in between."

**A/N Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and alerted this story.**


	5. New York

**New York**

Caroline woke up as the car came to a stop and shut off. She blinked adjusting to the dim light. She wasn't sure exactly when she had fallen asleep, but she was glad she had it meant that she had avoided any awkward conversations. It was dark outside, not that you could tell from the city lights.

She got out of the car and stretched. It felt like she had been cooped in there forever. When in reality they had made several stops for lunch and dinner. He had even stopped at some of the scenic spots along the highway to show her the view. He was going well out of his way to show her a good time.

Klaus grabbed a small bag from the back seat she rolled her eyes at his smile. He was enjoying this way too much. She just hoped that this hotel had suites with more than one room. She was not sharing a room with him.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Manhattan."

She stopped and looked at him. She was in New York. She had gone to Virginia Beach a few times with her family, before the divorce, but she had never actually left the state of Virginia. She'd be lying if she wasn't a little bit excited about being in New York even if the company was less than desirable.

"Come on love, it's late. There our far better things to see than the parking garage."

She scoffed as she followed him. "I hope whatever you have planned involves two rooms."

"Of course sweetheart. That would be very ungentlemanly of me."

"Please, you practically raped me."

"It's not rape if the other person is willing, which I do believe you were."

"I didn't realize it was you and you know it."

"Think back sweetheart, there was nothing there to indicate something was amiss?"

She glared at him. So maybe the kisses had been a little bit more passionate that didn't mean anything. Although she knew the kisses had been more than a little passionate, no one had ever kissed her like that before. A part of her wondered what it would be like to kiss him for real. She shook that thought out of her head. "I thought he was dead, you took advantage of a highly emotional situation."

"I'm not sorry that I did it. I do wish it had of been in my own body." He said as they walked into the hotel.

"Yeah well that is never going to happen."

"We'll see." He smiled before turning around and walking into the hotel.

She shook her head and followed him in she wanted to stop again to take in the beauty of the hotel but she followed him as they walked through the most elegant place she had ever been.

The floor was marble, pillars were in the entry the furniture looked like something from a catalog. Everything looked so clean and pristine. If this was what traveling with him was like she may enjoy this outing just a little bit, she would never admit that to him.

"Good evening Mr. Mikealson. Here is your room key."

She watched as Klaus slid a card across the counter. She walked a little closer recognizing the familiar rectangular shape. A credit card. Was he actually paying for something.

They rode up the elevator quietly. As he led them to the suite she couldn't believe what she was walking into. Not only was the room luxurious but it was probably the size of her entire house. She walked around in awe trying to ignore the way he was looking at her.

"Which bedroom do you want? They both have a bathroom attached." He said setting the bag down opening it up. He walked toward her handing her some clothes.

"What's this." She frowned looking at the jeans, shirt, tank top, and pajama shorts.

"I took the liberty of bringing you some clothes in hopes you would agree to come. Their Rebekah's I'm sure she won't notice there gone. I have an appointment at 9 am so be ready to leave here at 8:30." he said staring at her.

For the first time she had absolutely no idea what to say. Did she thank him for being thoughtful or curse him for dragging her along. One thing was for sure she couldn't keep standing here looking into his blue eyes. "Um thanks." She said and walked off to a bedroom closing the door. She leaned against the door letting out the breath she'd been holding. Why did he have to make this hard on her by actually trying.

* * *

Elena crept down the stairs to the fridge to grab another blood bag. She was getting better but she still needed to feed a lot more often to keep her hunger under control. She let out a frightened yelp as Damon jumped up off the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here Damon?" She hissed.

"It's my night to keep watch."

"I think I've got things under control. It's suppose to be a girls night." She said annoyed. Was it too much to ask for one night without one of them lurking.

"Jeremy's a girl?" Damon asked with a smile.

"Damon." She said annoyed.

"Calm down Elena. We just worry about you. Is that a crime?"

"I'm not going to break despite popular belief."

"You, judgy, and blondie have some good girly talk?" He asked changing the subject.

Elena sighed. "Caroline isn't here."

"Still hasn't forgave Judgy? I probably wouldn't either."

"It's a bit more complicated." She paused looking at him. She knew how serious Damon got when it came to these types of things. "Klaus made her go somewhere with him."

"What?" Damon yelled. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Shh." she said putting a finger on his lips. "I talked to her earlier she said she is fine. It has something to do with Tyler. We've texted a few times, but he has her for the whole weekend."

"What kind of idiot lets his girlfriend go with someone like Klaus? And I got called the bad boyfriend. She is way to nice for her own good. Are you sure he hasn't compelled her? No, he couldn't I've seen her drinking vervain."

"Do you think he will hurt her?" she asked concern for her friend.

"No." Damon sighed. "But I think his intentions are diffidently less than honorable." He frowned. "I take that back. He is going to hurt her, but not physically. She spends enough time with him and she's going to try and save him."

* * *

Tyler sighed as he sat on the porch of the large cabin. When Jules had brought him here there had been at least thirty other wolves now there was less than fifteen. The losses were thanks to Klaus. Some had been turned into hybrids, others dead.

He understood why Hayley was so afraid. He remembered the feeling of the sire bond. Of wanting to make your own choices but not being able to. It was awful. Nobody should be treated like that.

"Your still up?"

He turned toward Hayley. He looked away just as quickly. She was wearing only a t shirt a very very short t shirt. "I was just heading off to bed." He said getting up and avoiding looking at her.

"Ty?" She called after him.

He turned around making sure to only look at her face. "Yeah."

"Will you really come out next full moon?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course Hayley. I know it's scary, and it's getting to be camping season. There are a lot more humans around this time of year."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone." She bit her lip nervously. "And I really miss you." She said taking a step forward. "I feel like we really became friends the last time you were here. There aren't many other people here my age."

They were only inches apart. "Hayley." He said stepping back. "I appreciate what you did for me with helping with the sire bond, and I really value our friendship but I'm in love with Caroline." He knew that she had a thing for him, and they had kissed the first time he was here with Jules, but he was in love with Caroline. Nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Klaus awoke to the blaring of an alarm clock. He rolled over hitting the annoying thing only to keep hearing the incessant beeping. He looked at the clock. It was only 6:30 he hadn't set it till 7:30. It took him a moment to realize it was Caroline's. Of course she would take two hours to get ready.

He lay back down frustrated as he thought of the beautiful woman in the room next to him. Maybe Rebekah was right he should just compel her and get it over with. She was a distraction a weakness. Compulsion would never work. He needed her to feel the same way about him.

He heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and groaned as he rolled over. He did not need to think about Caroline in the shower naked with warm little droplets of water cascading down her soft skin. He felt himself starting to harden.

With a growl he got up and went to take his own shower a very cold shower. He wasn't use to having to wait for what he wanted. Women didn't turn him down ever. It might take him a while but he would have Caroline. The question was what would he do after he had her. Could he really let her walk away? He doubted one night with her would be enough.

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline as he unlocked his studio. He was determined to show her a different side to him. He had listened to her the night at the ball. He just hoped she understood that he was trying to connect with her. Maybe the pretenses to which she was here wasn't the best, but he would make her see the other side, the more human side.

"What is this place?" She asked looking around stepping closer to the art on the walls.

"It's my studio. This is where I keep and sell my paintings and drawings."

She turned to look at him shocked. Her blues widening, before she turned around and examined the art again. "You did all these?"

"Yes."

"These are really good."

"Wow a compliment." he smiled.

"It's hard to believe something this nice could come from someone with a heart as black as yours."

He sighed shaking his head. He was not going to let her get the best of him. He was determined to get her to enjoy herself. He was trying to come up with a retort when he heard someone enter the studio. "This will only be a few minutes." He handed her a piece of paper and a pen. "I want you to make a list of things you want to do." He said walking away before she could protest.

He was aware of Caroline watching him as he conducted the sale of two of his pieces. He turned to her as the middle aged couple left. "Now love, the rest of today and tomorrow is about you. What would you like to do. Shopping, Central Park, the theater, whatever you want." he smiled as he took the list from her hand.

He saw her eyes lighten up before the frown appeared again. "You know you can't buy me off right?"

"Of course not sweetheart. I have every intention of earning your affections. That doesn't mean that you shouldn't take advantage of my generosity either."

"I could do some serious damage to your credit card balance." She said eyebrow raised. "Which you will be using, because I don't believe in compulsion for that."

"I have a lot of money sweetheart."

"It's not going to work." She said crossing her arms.

"Caroline." He said impatiently. "You said I couldn't connect with people. I want to connect with you. I want you to have a fun time, to do what ever you want to do."

"Than you shouldn't have manipulated me into coming."

He closed his eyes and forced his anger to stay down. Why did she have to be so stubborn. "Like you would ever give me the time of day otherwise. Come on love take a chance." He said knowing the last time he'd said that phrase she had betrayed him.

Caroline sighed. She didn't really have much choice. She could go back to the hotel room and pout, but what would be the point in that. She was in New York and she really did have things she wanted to do. "We can do anything I want?"

He looked hesitant for a moment which made her smile. "Of course."

"Let's start with shopping." she smiled. She was going to enjoy this and perhaps make him a little miserable in the process. If there was one thing she knew about men it was they hated shopping.

* * *

"So how is Blondie?" Damon asked as Elena joined him on the couch again.

"Shopping." Elena said shaking her head.

"Wow." He said surprised. "He's really trying to get into her pants."

"She's in love with Tyler, besides he's the enemy."

"I'm not saying I want it to happen. I'm just saying that he's been alive along time. He knows what he is doing." Damon said.

Elena snuggled into him as she picked up the TV remote. "And Caroline knows what she is doing."

"I'm sure." He said flatly. The question was did Elena know what she was doing. Right now she was getting way to close to him. He wondered if she even realized what she was doing. He would enjoy her close proximity while it lasted. He knew him and Stefan had made a deal, but she wasn't acting on her decision. In fact Stefan had seemed even more frustrated and had been spending as little time as possible here.

"Why did you compel me?" She asked not looking at him. "Why did you make me forget that we met?"

"I was an evil mastermind back than. I thought you were Katherine to be honest."

"You called me Katherine." She said nodding. "But why did you say those things and than make me forget meeting you?"

She sat up and looked at him her eyes searching for answers. "You took me off guard. There was something about you Elena. I don't know, I just really wanted those things for you." He looked away. "Maybe I've always loved you."

She pulled his chin back there eyes met and ever so slowly she leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet. She pulled back to look at him before he pulled her closer this kiss wasn't sweet it was full of longing and passion. There mouths parted letting there tongues dance together.

She slid over on top of him so she was straddling him. The kisses becoming more and more fevered. He needed more of her. He pulled back. "Elena are you sure this is what you want?"

She stared down at him. He wasn't sure what he would do if she said no. She answered him with another kiss. "Take me upstairs Damon." He smiled at her as he lifted her up and sped up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Caroline looked at Klaus skeptically as he handed her the hotdog. This was so not what she would have expected from him. The day had been filled with shopping a walk in central park, and they had gone and seen the Broadway show Wicked.

She had enjoyed the day and he knew it, which made it even worse. He had been so normal today also. Not once had he acted homicidal. She could almost laugh at that thought.

"It's a hotdog love. Try it." he said.

She blushed realizing that she was still looking at the hotdog. "I just wouldn't expect someone like you to eat something made by a street vendor."

"Not everything has to be a luxury. Don't tell Bekah that."

She took a bite and enjoyed the taste in her mouth. She had never really tasted a hotdog quite like this. "this is good."

"Do you want another?"

"No."

"What would you like to do next?"

"You know all this changes nothing." she reminded him.

"We'll see love."

She shook her head. "How about The Empire State Building?"

"Do you want to walk or get a cab?"

"Lets walk."

They walked in silence for several moments until her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and scoffed hitting the ignore button quickly.

"Don't want to talk to your boyfriend?" Evidently she hadn't hit the button fast enough. "Like I told you you're my guest not prisoner."

"I'm not going to talk to him in front of you." she spat. Her phone buzzed letting her know that she had a text. She looked at her phone it was Tyler wanting to know if she was ok.

_I'm fine - C_

_Why won't you answer the phone -T_

_I don't want to talk to you - C_

She shut her phone off and shoved it into her pocket. She was pretty sure Klaus had seen everything. "Trouble in paradise."

"Nope."

"I'm surprised he took this long to check up on you. It's been a whole day. What do you think he's been in to?"

"Seriously. Tyler loves me and I love him. He isn't going to cheat on me."

"So tell me sweetheart if he loves you so much why are you here with me and he is who knows where with _her._ If you were mine I would never of let you leave. If you were mine I would do a lot of things different."

She stopped and stared off into the distance. She wanted to think of something anything to say, but he was right and they both knew it. That only made her madder. "This is all your fault. You ruin everything."

They walked in silence until they reached the Empire State Building. He knew he'd made her mad, but he was speaking the truth. Tyler was an even bigger idiot than he thought, and he was going to exploit it. Caroline deserved so much more than what he could offer her.

"It's beautiful here at night." He said as he paid for there tickets.

She said nothing to him as they rode up the elevator. As the doors parted and she stepped out onto the deck and looked out into the night sky he saw the look of appreciation on her face. If only she would let him show her the world. "Your right it is beautiful." she said as he stood next to her.

"So are you."

"Klaus." She said shaking her head. "Stop trying to seduce me."

"Why is it working?"

"No." Her answer was too quick. "I am in love with Tyler. Besides I don't date bad boys anymore."

"Anymore? I missed the bad boy streak?" He asked with a smile. He wanted her to open up to him. He was trying to keep the humor in his voice, but he was curious.

"Yeah. I only made that mistake once, and I'm not doing it again."

"Just because I'm bad doesn't mean I would be bad to you." He countered.

"This coming from the man who staked his family."

"I've never hurt you, and that says something." He leaned closer to her. "You're the only person on this earth who has ever betrayed and slapped me and lived to tell about it."

"Well I was just trying to help keep my friend from being used as your personal blood bank. And you deserved to get slapped."

"So the only reason you sat down to talk to me was so your friends could kill my brother?" He wanted to know the answer.

She turned away and looked out again and he could see she was thinking of an answer. "What is all this Klaus? Some attempt to get laid, because with your looks I'm sure you could find any girl out on the streets to hook up with."

"I don't want any girl. Are you saying I'm attractive?"

"Why me? Why are you going to all this trouble. And if you say it's because you fancy me I will slap you again." She said meeting his eyes. He noted that she didn't answer his question.

He hated how she always turned stuff back around on him, although he supposed he was just as guilty. "You really don't see do you Caroline." He finally answered. "In all my years I've never met anyone quite like you. The way you hold onto your humanity is intriguing. You have life and love. There is an air about you, your full of light. You care about people. Your not afraid of me either. You give me your opinion whether I want it or not. I really do appreciate your honesty."

They stood staring into each others eyes for who knows how long before she finally looked away staring back off into the city. He would give just about anything to know what she was thinking.

* * *

"So can I drive you home?" Marcus asked.

Rebekah smiled. She had gone on a date with him. He had taken her for a picnic, at first she hadn't thought she would like the idea, but she was glad she had seen it through. "No." She smiled. "My brothers would freak if they saw you."

"I'm pretty protective over my sister to."

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She said shyly. She had no idea why she was being so shy. For goodness sakes she was over a thousand years old.

"When are you free again? We could have dinner at the Grill?"

She couldn't contain the smile on her face. She didn't want to sound to desperate though. "Um how about Tuesday I don't have practice that day."

"Great so we can meet there." He said leaning in to her. She sucked in a breath as she moved closer and kissed him.

She kissed him tenderly it was nice. This was the first time she had actually ever kissed a guy who wanted nothing more from her in return. She was going to embrace this whole teenage dating thing. It didn't matter if she was old, deep down she was just a teenage girl.

* * *

"Wow is that Rebekah?" Bonnie asked looking at the blonde and dark haired couple making out in the middle of the square.

"Looks like it." Matt said as he locked up the Grill "Let him deal with her psycho brothers. I am done with all the vampires in this town."

Bonnie laughed. "You have no idea how lucky you are that you don't have to be involved."

"Have you heard from Caroline today?"

"Elena talked to her. I think Klaus is going to need a higher credit limit on his card." Bonnie said with a laugh. "Never offer to take a girl shopping."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So are we going to my house or yours?" Bonnie asked.

"Yours. You have a better movie selection."

* * *

Marcus walked into the house and tossed the keys on the counter.

"How did it go?" His father asked.

"Good." He smiled. "She's falling head over heels for me. Stupid girl doesn't suspect a thing."

"Perfect. We need to find out how many vampires are in this town. Than we are going to take them out." he said smiling.

* * *

Caroline walked into the hotel room. She hadn't said much to him since he had told her why he liked her. What could she say to that? Once again here he was spewing wonderful things to her and her boyfriend was with some other girl. She could scream at the situation. It would be easier if she thought this was all a game to him. The more time they spent together the more she realized he was being genuine.

"So tomorrow…" He started looking at her. "Do you want to head out first thing or see some more sights and leave in the afternoon?"

His gaze was intense on her. She knew what this really boiled down to did she want to stay and have more time with him in the city or did she want to rush out and get home. She swallowed. "I um… still have some things I want to see." She said looking away. She could see the giant grin on his face out of the corner of her eye.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, but the company sucks." She snapped.

"You can be honest I won't tell anyone."

She sighed she would probably regret this for the rest of her life. "Thank you. Thank you for this." She said quietly. And with that she quickly retreated to her room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Klaus smiled as Caroline came out of her room wearing one of the new outfits he had bought for her. She looked stunning in the blue sundress. Blue really was her color. She pulled on the white sweater and set the bags down on the table.

"I have something for you." He said handing her a blood bag. He hadn't been able to sleep last night. When she had thanked him it had given him reason to hope. He also realized how famished he was. He had gone to a blood bank and taken some blood bags and a cooler for them.

"Thanks." she said looking at the bag and than popping the top off. "B positive is my favorite."

"Mine too. See we have things in common."

"Maybe a handful of things. That doesn't make us friends."

He had done a good job of not letting her get to him he wasn't about to start now. "So what are we doing today sweetheart?"

She took a long sip from the bag. "Um how about the Radio City Music Hall and The Statue of Liberty? I want to get home at a decent hour tonight. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Just compel your teachers love." He shrugged.

"Is that your answer to everything? I would rather earn my grades than compel someone."

"You make it sound so awful. It's part of who we are" he said looking at her.

"I only use compulsion when I have to. It's a horrible thing to do to someone. Imagine having your free will taken away."

He shrugged. "Never happened to me."

"Yeah well it's happened to me, and I'm not going to do it to anyone else unless it is absolutely necessary."

There was something about the way she said that, that led him to believe there was a story behind that. He would have to store that away to ask her another time. Today was there last day together and he planned on enjoying it. "Shall we?" He asked picking the bags up from the table for her.

**A/N Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for all the reviews alerts, and faves. **


	6. The Long Ride Home

**The Long Ride Home**

Caroline sat contently in the car her feet on the seat as she looked out the window. If it bothered Klaus he didn't say anything. He hadn't lost her temper with her once the whole weekend. He had been nice and surprisingly almost human. Almost.

It would be a lie to say that none of his charms weren't working on her. It still didn't change who he was or everything that he had done. At the end of the day he was the crazy psychopath who had brought so much death and destruction to her home.

The sound of a cell phone drew her from her thoughts. She saw Klaus grab his phone from his pocket. He rolled his eyes as he answered it. "Stefan." he said annoyed.

Thankful that she was a vampire and could hear everything she waited for Stefan's response. "What have you done to Caroline?"

He smiled at her devilishly. "I haven't done anything to Caroline."

"Than why is her phone off?"

"Oh." She said quietly. She forgot that she'd turned it off last night to avoid talking to Tyler.

"Let me talk to her." Stefan demanded.

"Klaus." She said reaching her hand out before he could say something stupid. He growled before handing her his phone. "Stefan."

"Jeez Caroline what were you thinking. Everyone has been worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can come get you." She could hear the worry in his voice and looked at Klaus who was chuckling.

"No it's fine. Were actually on our way back now. I turned my phone off, but it's back on now." She looked down at her phone noting her voice mail was now full and she had a few dozen text messages.

"Just be careful Caroline."

"I will. Tell Elena I'm ok. She doesn't need to be worrying about me right now."

He laughed but there was something very off about it even Klaus noticed as he glanced at her. "I'll be sure to let them know."

"Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"What happened is Elena ok?"

"Yeah she's fine she's great her and Damon are great."

"Oh." She said feeling sorry for him. Elena had choose Damon. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok I just want her to be happy. Look Caroline I'm glad your ok but I got to go." He said and the phone went dead.

She sighed and handed Klaus back his phone. His fingers brushing hers as he took it. That small innocent touch was enough though. A surge of electricity burst through her and she found herself wanting to touch him again. She quickly retracted her hand reminding herself of who he was.

"I always figured she would go for Stefan." Klaus said shrugging.

She frowned at him was he actually trying to talk to her about Elena's love life. She looked out the window, but felt him staring at her. "Stefan would have been the better choice, but we all know vampire hormones and all make you do stupid things sometimes."

"So you think it's a mistake?"

"No, I don't know. I just… I've seen how Damon treats his girlfriends. I would certainly hope he treats Elena better." she said not wanting to let him know that she had dated Damon.

"Well Bekah certainly got her revenge on him." He smiled.

She laughed, which was wrong, but she couldn't help it. "I heard about that."

"See another thing we have in common. The disdain for Damon Salvatore. The list is getting longer."

"Damon is Damon." She said shaking her head.

* * *

Elijah walked into the kitchen and smiled at Rebekah who seemed in a unusually good mood. "What has you in such a good mood sister?" He asked taking out a pot and filling it with water.

"Nothing much. Just hung out with some friends last night. Normal teenage girl stuff."

"Why didn't you tell me what Niklaus was up to?" He asked keeping the anger out of his voice.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "She went with him willingly Elijah I saw it."

"He could have hurt her. Elena called me three times last night."

"I'm sure the blonde bitch is fine." Rebekah scoffed. "Nik isn't going to hurt her. I'm sure there is a lot of things he wants to do to her, but hurting her isn't one of them."

"If were going to stay here and try and make a life, he can't do this." He scolded. "We need to blend in. We need to get along with the other vampires in town."

"Well I think we should be more worried about Nik. I've never seen him like this before Elijah. I think he really does _like_ her."

He had seen Caroline a few times, but never actually conversed with her. He knew that Klaus was pursuing her, but he wasn't aware of the extent. "You really think he is falling for her?" he asked curious.

"I do." She replied disgustedly.

"Than you should be happy for him Bekah. He deserves happiness."

"She's dating one of his stupid hybrids Elijah. Or at least she was."

"Has Niklaus done something to him?"

"No. Tyler made a big mistake. Not to say that Nik didn't take advantage. Hence why Caroline went with him to New York."

Elijah frowned. He had never seen his brother worked up over a girl before. Sure he had his mistresses but he dismissed them quickly, most of them after a night or two. He took this as a good sign, a sign maybe he was letting go of some of his anger. He just hoped that Caroline could return his affections.

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline. They had fallen into a casual conversation after she got off the phone with Stefan. She seemed less guarded. Too bad they were on their way home. A part of him wanted to take her someplace else, and keep her to himself, but that would only send the walls up again. He just hoped that they could hang on to some of this once she was returned to her friends and Tyler.

Much to his pleasure. Tyler had tried to call again and she had quickly sent his call straight to voicemail. Perhaps driving a wedge between them would be easier than he had thought.

"It's probably for the best that Damon is teaching Elena how to be a vampire. No offense sweetheart, but Stefan really screwed you up."

She scoffed. "Not everyone enjoys killing people Klaus."

"You can feed with out killing. Stefan is a rare exception." He said honestly. "I could help you."

"No." She said almost angry.

"Why are you so opposed to it? You can feed, compel, even heal them if you desire." He asked he truly wanted to know.

"I just don't see the point when I can drink from a blood bag." She snapped.

She was getting angry. Still he was curious as to why she refused. There was a story there also. "When we turned my mother never could have guessed at the side effects. The blood lust was…overwhelming. You are fortunate that you didn't have to go through that. That you had Stefan to help you." He said looking at her. He was secretly prodding her for information, and he really hoped that it worked.

She sighed and turned back to him wrapping her arms around herself. "No one was with me when I turned."

"Your mother on the council, Stefan with Elena, and Damon running rampant on the town. How did that happen?" He was curious now, and he really hoped she would tell him.

She bit her lip as if really considering answering him. "They didn't know."

He was getting frustrated with her vague answers. "Damon and Stefan are more than old enough to know how vampirism works…" he prodded some more.

As if sighing in defeat she told him. "I was in a car accident. It wasn't looking good, I probably would have died. Damon gave me some of his blood." She paused and he sat quietly waiting for her to finish. That didn't explain how she became a vampire she still had to die. "I got a visitor in the middle of the night, at first I thought it was Elena, she told me to give the Salvatore's a message and than she smothered me to death." She said shrugging.

He frowned at that as he processed what she said. "Katerina." He stated as realization dawned on him.

"I guess that's another thing we have in common huh?" she said bitterly. "We both hate that bitch."

"I'm not sure hate is a strong enough word sweetheart." He said causing a small smile to splay on her lips. He swore to himself that if he ever saw katerina again he would make sure to be extra cruel to her. Death was far to nice a punishment for her. "So I can't imagine waking up in a hospital in transition went well."

She shook her head. "No it didn't. I had no idea what was happening, new memories, a hunger that I couldn't control no matter how much I ate, and lets not forget about the sun."

"New memories?" He questioned.

Caroline looked up at him at his question. She looked away quickly she was not going to tell him about what Damon did. She would never admit it to anyone, but it still hurt. "So do you always kill people when you drink from them or do you feed and compel?"

He narrowed his eyes at her for a second she didn't think he was going to let his previous question go. "It honestly depends on my mood. Although I do seem a lot calmer around you."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously you have got to stop that."

"Stop what?" He grinned. "It's the truth. I haven't fed from a single person all weekend."

She frowned as she thought back. They'd been together the whole time except when she was sleeping. Even than she couldn't think of a time that she had heard him leave. "I love Tyler. Nothing you say or do is going to change that."

"Fair enough, but answer me this why are you here with me and he is wherever with that hot werewolf?"

She ground her teeth and looked away. "She's a friend that's all."

"If the roles were reversed I would never of chosen my friend over you. You should be with someone who always puts you first."

This only made her angrier, she doubted he really had any idea how much that one statement hurt her. "So when you came to the school that day you came for me or Elena?" she asked bitterly.

His mouth opened like he wanted to say something but didn't. "That's what I thought. I'm always somebody's sloppy seconds." And that was the truth. It appeared she was always somebody's second, even Tyler's.

* * *

Elena hopped back into bed with Damon handing him a spoon the tub of ice cream between them. She could so easily get use to this. Too bad she had to go back to school tomorrow.

"Oh you come baring gifts." He smiled sitting up reaching for the ice cream.

"Who said I was sharing?" She teased.

He made a grab for the container and she dodged only to be tackled by him causing them both to fall to the floor with a loud thump. They both started laughing.

"You are so going to pay for that." He said as he kissed her. She dropped the container on the floor and let it roll off as she ran her hands down his back. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Tyler stood up as the bus he was taking back to Mystic Falls was getting ready to leave. "I'll come back up here in a next Saturday for the full moon." He said hugging Hayley.

She squeezed him tightly they lingered together in the hug a little too long, before he pulled away. "Thanks for looking out for me and coming back up here. I really appreciate your help. I like how we can rely on each other like this." She smiled.

"Yeah. Me too." He said looking away from her intense gaze. "So uh I'll be seeing you."

"Bye." she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a huge grin before she left.

He sighed wishing things in life weren't so complicated. He had a long trip home to figure out how to apologize and explain everything to Caroline.

* * *

Klaus tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. The control and calm he'd been talking about a short while ago was gone. Caroline also knew how to piss him off like no one else could. She knew exactly what to ask and how to say it to trap him in a corner. The truth was he was afraid to tell her that he had gone to the school for her that day. He hated feeling vulnerable. He hated putting himself out there to be hurt.

He didn't want the trip to end like this, but as they passed the Welcome to Virginia sign he knew he only had a short time left in her company. They had been quiet for close to an hour now. He wondered if he tried to talk again if she would be receptive? There of course was only one way to find out.

"So where have you traveled to love?"

She looked to him confused and a hint of anger still on her face. "I haven't been anywhere. This trip was my first time out of the state."

"Really?"

"Yeah after my parents divorced my mom started working extra hours. Vacations kind of took a back seat."

"Your dad never took you anywhere either?"

"Nope. He always came here to visit…sometimes. I only met his partner once, but they split up sometime before he died." She said with a sigh.

"Partner?"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah, my dad left my mom for another man."

"Oh." He said surprised.

"Yeah. It made things a little intense at home. Makes you kind of wish you had siblings sometimes. Take away some of the loneliness."

She felt lonely. That struck him as odd. She had everything friends, boyfriend, a family who cared. Sure he had his family, but they only stuck with him out of fear, not love, his hybrids only stayed because they had no choice. "Feel free to take one of mine."

"Um no thanks. I think your all kind of crazy." she laughed causing him to laugh to.

He sighed as they pulled up in front of her house. He should have driven slower found some reason to stop he really did enjoy her company, even if she did drive him crazy. "Thank you for coming with me Caroline." He said and she looked at him their eyes locking.

She bit her lip. "Thank you for taking me Klaus. I.." They both turned as the front door to her house opened and the screen door slammed shut. "Crap." She hissed as her mom stood on the front porch. She sighed shaking her head. "She's probably going to kill me."

"Just be glad she cares enough to be mad." His parents would have been mad, but it wasn't because they cared. She started to gather her bags and get out of the car. He caught her arm her soft flesh sending heat into him at the contact. "I didn't agree to go to the school until I knew you were there. I came to the school for you Caroline. I will always come for you." He let her arm go and he swallowed as she looked at him searching for what he wasn't sure, but he'd never felt so vulnerable in his entire life. He shouldn't of said that he was opening himself up to much. He was waiting for her to make some nasty retort or shoot him down.

"Caroline?" He growled as he heard the familiar voice. "Caroline thank god your ok."

"Tyler." She sighed getting out of the car. She looked back at him one last time as she shut the door. Her expression was unreadable, but he thought maybe for a second he had gotten through to her.

Caroline ignored Tyler as he followed her up to the house. "I really don't want to talk to you right now." She said angered. She had so many things going on right now she didn't even know where to start. Had he really come to the school for her? Did it matter?

"Caroline just let me talk." Tyler started.

"Tyler I think you should leave." Her mom said hand on her hip.

He looked from her to her mom and back again. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said looking at her again before turning and walking away.

Her mom motioned for her to go inside and she went in straight to her room. She really didn't feel like fighting with her mom. This weekend had been crazy enough as it was.

"What the hell were you doing with Klaus?" Her mom asked standing in her doorway. "What is going on with you and Tyler? Tell me you are not dating Klaus?"

Caroline laughed only to get a stern look from her mother. "I'm not dating Klaus. Tyler was being an ass, and it is complicated how I ended up with Klaus."

"Caroline, he is one of the oldest, deadliest, vampires around. I don't like you hanging out with him."

Oh if her mom only knew. She certainly wasn't going to enlighten her. "It's been kind of a long day mom. I know what I'm doing ok. Klaus isn't going to hurt me. I was with him to keep him from turning one of Tyler's friends into a hybrid."

Her mom stared at her for a moment. "So are you saying that a psychotic mass murdering vampire has a thing for you?"

Caroline bit her lip and shrugged.

* * *

Bonnie sat down next to Matt with a fresh bowl of popcorn. She wasn't really sure how this had started. Maybe because they were the only two humans left in the group. Maybe because neither of them really had anyone at home with them. Who knows, but she liked spending time with him. It made her feel normal for once.

"So what is it going to be tonight?" Matt asked grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Hmm it is my night to pick."

"Nothing to girly."

"Well you did pick that god awful excuse for a horror flick."

"I thought it was good."

"How about we watch…." She said trying to think of something good as she surfed through the instants on Netflix.

"Be nice Bonnie." He said looking at her.

She laughed as she looked at him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but there was something about the way that he was looking at her, that made her see him completely differently. She felt herself leaning forward and their lips brushing. His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. Why hadn't she ever seen this before. He was like a little slice of heaven for her, and she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms just like this.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter. So I have always thought Bonnie and Matt kind of made a connection since the senior prank night episode. Thanks for all your reviews, faves, and alerts.**


	7. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

Caroline sighed as she pulled into the school parking lot. So much had happened in the past week. All she wanted was to be one of the other normal teenagers at this school. Instead she was caught in this supernatural web. She saw Tyler staring at her from the sidewalk.

Shaking her head she turned off the car, and gathered her books before walking over to him.

"I was so worried about you Care. Why didn't you answer my calls? Did he hurt you?"

She scoffed at him, and for a second she had to remind herself this was Tyler not Klaus, but than again he totally deserved her anger. "I am fine. I obviously didn't want to talk to you. And no he didn't hurt me." In fact he had been nice to her, more than nice. Klaus had succeeded in making things very complicated for her. God when did she turn into Elena? No she had made herself clear to Klaus she wasn't interested. And she wasn't.

"You know how hard it was to be sired to Klaus. I couldn't let that happen to Hayley…."

"Yeah about Hayley. If she is such a great friend, why haven't I ever heard about her?" she snapped.

He sighed and looked away frustrated. "I should have told you. I'm sorry. It's just I know how jealous you get Care, I didn't want to upset you. She's just a friend I swear."

She shook her head and looked away. She was furious. How could he not tell her. "You kept it from me Tyler. How do you expect me to believe there is nothing going on when you kept her a secret?"

"What about you and Klaus?" He asked eyebrows raised. "You kept that creepy drawing he gave you. You didn't tell me he had a thing for you."

She frowned. So what she kept the drawing it was nice. "Just because he has a thing for me doesn't mean I have a thing for him." she snapped. "Besides if you were so worried why did you let me go with him to New York?"

"He took you to New York?"

"Yeah and I had a good time." she snapped she saw the anger blaze in his eyes a tinge of yellow in them.

"What do you mean you had a good time?" His eyes tinged a shade more and she stepped back.

She swallowed she was not going to let him intimidate her. He was in the wrong not her. "It means we toured the city, saw a show. Things that you should've taken me to do. Do you know you've never even taken me on a date?" She asked frowning as she came to that realization. Technically she had been on more 'dates' with Klaus than she had with her own boyfriend. "And no Tyler nothing happened. Nothing. What about you and your skanky friend?"

"She's just a friend. Nothing happened."

The bell rung and she looked around they were the only ones still outside. She glared at him one last time before she ran off to her class. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Bonnie saw Caroline get out of the lunch line and their eyes met. For a minute she wasn't sure if her friend would join her or not, but she saw her sigh and start to walk this way. She really did feel awful for what happened, but she knew she had done the right thing. If not it would just be Matt, Jeremy and her still alive.

"Hey." She said smiling.

Caroline gave her a small smile as she sat down. "Hey."

"So do you want to do girls night this weekend. I think we could all use it." Bonnie asked even though her and Elena had just had one she had a feeling Caroline especially needed it.

"Yeah sure." She said quietly her eyes focused on something behind her.

Bonnie turned to see what she was looking at Tyler. "I'm guessing things aren't going to good in that department."

"Not really." She sighed looking back to her. "He chose some other girl over me. He sent me off with Klaus. How am I suppose to feel?"

Bonnie pursed her lips. "Mad."

"I mean he makes it seem like he should be jealous of me and Klaus."

"How was your road trip?" Bonnie asked feeling sympathetic for her friend. Neither of them had, had a good relationship before. She wasn't even really sure what the deal was with her and Matt. They had spent some time making out and cuddling on her couch until they both fell asleep.

Caroline shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Why what happened?"

Caroline laughed. "I had fun. He showed me the city. He really tried to…" She stopped as Tyler sat down at the table.

"Oh don't stop on my account." Tyler said glaring at her. "He really tried to… What get into your pants?"

Caroline threw her fork down and got up. "No for your information he kept his hands to himself. He was a perfect gentleman." Bonnie wanted to laugh when she said that. Caroline referring to Klaus as a gentleman was hilarious. She pictured Klaus as a lot of things but gentleman not so much. "What about you Tyler did you keep your hands to yourself?" She didn't wait for him to answer before she stormed off.

Tyler went to get up. "Let her go Tyler." She snapped. He looked at her annoyed. "You screwed up stop trying to pin this on her." She said as she got up from the table.

* * *

Stefan was lounging on the couch a bottle of scotch in his hands when he heard the front door open.

"Stefan?" His eyes flew open as Caroline called out his name. "Stefan?"

He groaned as he sat up. "What do you want Caroline?" He asked slurring his words slightly great now he was going to turn into a drunk like Damon. Maybe if he started acting like an ass Elena would change her mind again.

"I came to check on you." She said coming into the room. She sighed and shook her head as she took him in.

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked putting the bottle down on a end table.

"Why aren't you?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

She came and sat down next to him. "How are you holding up?" He looked at the bottle and than back to her. "Right." She said as she looked at the bottle. "So what are you just going to turn into a miserable drunk?"

"Maybe."

"Stefan you're better than this."

"I mean I know I screwed up. Klaus screwed it up, maybe if I had been more persistent pushed harder, maybe if I had of saved her…."

"Stefan nothing you did or didn't do would have changed this. Maybe it would have prolonged it, but eventually it wouldn't have ended the same way. At least she made a choice. Now you can move on."

"Yeah I should probably start packing."

"Wait. Stefan that's not what I meant."

"No, I know it's just me and Damon agreed that whoever Elena chose the other would leave so that the new couple wouldn't feel weird."

"I don't think you should leave. This is your home to."

"Do you think I want to stay here and see that?" he asked looking at her.

"No."

"I'll come back, but I need some time to adjust."

Caroline sighed in defeat. "Just promise you'll keep in contact."

"Of course. Promise me you'll be careful." He smiled. Caroline reminded him so much of his friendship with Lexi. He could really use her to lean on right now. "Especially around Klaus."

Caroline bit her lip. She shouldn't even be thinking this let alone asking this. "Stefan?" he looked up. She bit her lip nervously. "Do you think Klaus is capable of any real feelings?"

Stefan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why do you want to know?" He was drunk but not drunk enough to not worry.

Caroline flopped back in the couch irritated. Why did she want to know? "I don't know." she huffed. "It's just he's going to such great lengths to try and seduce me. Would he put forth that much effort if he didn't feel anything?"

Stefan sat back down. "I only spent a short time with him and Rebekah Caroline, but I've never seen him pursue someone like he has you. I think it's possible that he could have true feelings, but you need to be careful Caroline. Klaus is dangerous. He knows how to manipulate to get what he wants."

Caroline gulped. "He's just so confusing."

"He's confusing you on purpose Caroline. You need to be careful." He said placing his hand on hers. "Promise me you'll be careful."

* * *

Rebekah smiled as Markus walked over to her. "Hi." She smiled as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Waiting for your brother again?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. He won't let me drive yet. He doesn't trust me with his car." She pouted. She wanted to learn how to drive, it wasn't like Nik couldn't get another car if he wanted.

Markus laughed. "Well it is a nice car. Comes with a flashy price tag to."

"Yeah well my family has a lot of money."

"So you should be taking me to dinner tomorrow." He said laughing.

She laughed and looked at him. "My family not me." She sighed. "Nik has always taken care of me."

"He sounds like a good brother."

"He is. All my brothers have looked out for me, but especially Nik he can be very protective."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"I had five, but Finn was murdered, and Henrik had an accident as a child. Now it's just Nik, Elijah and Kol."

"And you live with the three of them?"

"No Kol's off somewhere. He likes to pop in and out."

"What about your parents?"

Rebekah sighed. "There not around." She said quietly.

"Isn't that your brother?" Markus asked.

Rebekah sighed as she saw Nik and Tyler. "Yes."

"They look like they might get into a fight."

"Nik spent the weekend with Tyler's girlfriend. I should probably go." She said getting up and running off towards them before they made a scene. Things were finally starting to go right for her here. The last thing she needed was for one of them to do something stupid.

Markus smiled as he watched Rebekah run off at a human pace. She had unknowingly just given him so much information. He would bet that all three of her siblings and possibly even this Tyler kid and his girlfriend were vampires. Of course they would double check before they made a move. They did not harm humans.

It wouldn't be hard to find out. His family was vampire hunting witches. One touch and he could tell if they were human or not. It really was too bad that Rebekah was a vampire she seemed nice enough.

Although he of all people knew how deceiving vampires could be. They had taken his mother from them. She had been the strongest most powerful of them all. His father sister, and him and sworn on her grave to avenge her, and rid the world of the abominations.

Klaus sighed as Tyler approached him. "What can I do for you mate?"

He saw the mask of anger on the young hybrids face. Surely he wasn't stupid enough to try and attack him. "I want you to leave Caroline alone." Tyler snarled.

He laughed. "I don't think so."

Tyler snarled and got in his face. "I don't know what your sick obsession is with her…"

His smile faded replaced with his icy glare. "You'd do well to remember who you're talking to." He said giving Tyler a small push enough to make him take a few steps back. "I don't need your permission to do anything with Caroline, only hers." He smiled. "I think she quite enjoyed her time…" he grabbed his hybrids hand before he even had a chance to swing. He twisted his arm violently behind him causing Tyler to fall to his knees. He knew he'd ripped it out of socket, and was tempted to wretch his whole arm off. "Don't ever think about striking me again or it will be the last thing you do." He snarled into his ear.

"Nik." Rebekah said standing in front of him. "Please don't make a scene."

He smirked at his sister. He pulled Tyler's arm harder causing him to wince and he smiled as he heard something pop. "It was Tyler here that started it. He thought he could hit me."

"People are watching Nik." She warned, but her voice became amused as she stared at Tyler. "Defending his girlfriends honor. How was New York?." she smiled looking at Tyler.

He did love his sister and her twisted mind sometimes. "It was fun. I think she rather enjoyed herself." He said in Tyler's ear. "We had a wonderful time together. I gave her a glimpse of what I could offer her." He shoved Tyler to the ground hard releasing his arm. "The only reason your still alive right now is because I know it would upset Caroline if I ended your pathetic existence." he said as he got into the car. "Come Bekah lets go."

* * *

Tyler sat waiting on the front steps of Caroline's house. He wasn't really sure where she had run off to after lunch but since they had two classes together after lunch and she hadn't be in either he knew she'd left school. Thankfully she hadn't been with Klaus he would have lost it if she had gone to him. Still he couldn't help but wonder where she was.

He'd thought about what she had said, what Klaus had said. Attacking Klaus had been a stupid idea, but he had gained some insight. He was going to take her out tonight on a date. She was right when she'd told him they'd never even been on a date before. It was time to fix that.

He stood up as she pulled into her driveway. She glared at him as she got out of the car. "I really don't feel like fighting anymore."

"Neither do I." He said holding his hand up. "I came to apologize. You were right. I should have chose you. Maybe we could have figured something else out. Your were right about something else to. I should have taken you out before, and I want to fix that." he smiled at her. "Let me take you out tonight. To dinner at the grill."

He saw her shoulders slump in defeat. "You want to take me to dinner?" she asked.

"I do. I love you Care, and I am so sorry."

"I love you to." She said hugging him. "Just no more secrets. You need to be honest with me."

Tyler swallowed as he hugged her. How was he going to go see Hayley this weekend with out lying to her. No way was she ever going to agree to let him go. "No more secrets." He said kissing her. He was going to have to figure something out.

* * *

Elena fell on her bed cuddling into Damon thankful for the day to be over. Even with her friends at school to help her it had been rough. She had made it through though. "Is it always this hard?"

"No. It gets easier I promise. You just need to practice." Damon said kissing her head.

"Did you talk to Stefan today?" She asked quietly. Stefan had been a very touchy subject.

"Yeah. He uh is going to take a little trip. Take some time to himself."

"He doesn't have to do that." Elena said quietly. She wished it didn't have to be like this. She hated that she had hurt him, but things had changed. she had changed.

"He'll be back. I made him promise to keep in contact. Besides he seemed pretty worried about Blondie."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"She was asking questions about Klaus. I honestly think she should just give it up to him so they get the hell out of our town."

Elena looked at him horrified. "Caroline is not going to sleep with him."

"Elena I think they both want it. Blondie just won't admit to it yet."

She shook her head. "No, she loves Tyler."

"Yeah and people say I'm a bad boyfriend. He might as well of wrapped her up in Christmas paper and put a bow on her for Klaus. She really just doesn't have any luck does she."

Elena sighed. Damon was right Caroline really didn't have any luck with boyfriends. "Ok so Tyler is a jerk, but Klaus wouldn't be any better he'd be worse. Caroline is to good for him."

"Your to good for me." Damon said kissing her.

"I love you Damon." She said kissing him back.

* * *

Caroline walked back into her house setting her keys on the table. She grabbed a bottled water and headed up to her room. Her date with Tyler had been nice an unexpected. Was it bad that she felt odd going out in public with him? Most of their time together had been in the bedroom. She was glad that her words had made an impact.

She flipped on her light and saw the box sitting on her bed. She quickly looked around the room not seeing any sign of him there. She was going to have to ask Bonnie if there was anyway to un invite a vampire into a house.

Sighing she walked over to her bed and slowly opened the box. The thing with Klaus, you never knew if you were getting a diamond bracelet or a drawing. It was a drawing. She unrolled the paper and looked at it.

_Neither of us had a camera, I thought you deserved a picture. You looked absolutely ravishing that evening._

_- Klaus_

She lifted the letter to reveal the picture beneath it. It was a drawing of her on the Empire State Building. She ran her hand over the picture as she looked at it. She rolled the picture back up again as a thousand emotions swam in her head. She unrolled it again looking at it. Was this really how he saw her? Why did he have to be so romantic?


	8. Hurt

**A/N Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding to your favorites. **

**Hurt**

Caroline walked out of the school towards her car. It was Friday thank god. It had been a long week back at school. Getting caught up on all the missed work had been a nightmare. She had done her best to study, but Tyler's mind had always been elsewhere.

Regardless she had made it through the week, and salvaged her grades. Rebekah had been surprisingly cordial to her. Which had made all the after school activities much smoother. She couldn't help but think that Klaus had something to do with it.

Klaus was a whole other topic. She hadn't seen him since he had brought her home Sunday evening. Obviously he had stopped by she had gotten his note and drawing on Monday. Was he waiting for her to seek him out? The bigger question was did she want to see him again?

"Hey." Tyler said wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"Hey." She said laughing. He really had been trying this past week to be a better boyfriend. They had even gone out again on Wednesday to a restaurant in the next town over. "So what are you up to tonight? It's a full moon." She said looking up at the sky.

"I didn't realize you still kept track of that." He said quietly.

"In this town." She said tossing her bag in the car.

"Yeah uh…" He looked away nervously. "About tonight I kind of wanted to talk to you."

"What is it?"

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I uh am going to stay the night with Matt. Have a guys night to your girls night."

"Sounds fun. Behave." she smiled.

He kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow night than."

* * *

Caroline walked into Bonnie's kitchen pizza in hand setting it on the counter. Bonnie hung up her cell and tossed it on the counter annoyed. "Elena isn't coming."

"How come?" She asked opening the box and grabbing a slice.

Bonnie rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Something about Damon."

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't she choose Stefan?"

"I'm still hoping she'll realize she made a horrible mistake and go running back to Stefan."

"I wish."

"How are things with you and Tyler?"

"I think he's trying. I think the trip to New York with Klaus was a wake up call for him."

"Good. You deserve someone who is going to treat you right."

"Now we just need to find you a guy." Caroline said with a smile.

Bonnie bit her lip. "Um I should probably talk to you about that." Bonnie looked to the floor nervously. She didn't think Caroline would have a problem, but she wasn't sure either. "Matt and I have kind of been hanging out… a lot."

"Oh." She said surprised. "Good for you Bonnie. Matt's a good guy."

"Your not weird about it…I mean you two…"

"No. It's ok really. I'm happy for you." Caroline said smiling, and she knew that her friend was being truthful. "I'm glad your both happy. Things have been really rough this year. I'm glad you two found each other."

"Thanks Care."

Caroline stuffed a slice of pizza in her mouth. "So what should we watch? Chick flick since no guys are here to complain."

"Absolutely." Bonnie said.

* * *

Tyler smiled at Hayley as she came running out of the cabin enveloping him in a hug. He felt guilty for lying to Caroline, but he needed to be here for Hayley. Caroline would never understand.

"You came." She said still clinging to him.

"I told you I would." He said pulling back.

Her eyes stared at him a smile on her pretty face. "Was Caroline ok with it?" She asked looking at him.

"Uh I actually kind of didn't tell her." He said looking at the ground. "She gets jealous really easily."

"Oh." She said frowning. "Does she…does she have something to be jealous of?" she asked timidly.

"What? No of course not." He said quickly, but to be honest he wasn't quite sure. He felt bad as he saw Hayley's face fall. He loved Caroline.

* * *

Bonnie passed the box of tissues to Caroline, as they were both sobbing. "Next time we say chick flick, lets pick one with a happy ending." Bonnie said dabbing her eyes.

"It is a happy ending…technically." Caroline said wiping her eyes.

"Ok how about one with a happy ending that doesn't make us cry." Bonnie laughed.

They both looked up at the sound of a knock at the door. They shared a puzzled stare before they both got up going to the door.

"Hey." Matt said the smile quickly replaced with a frown as he stared at them. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah." Bonnie laughed. "We just got done watching The Notebook."

"Oh." he said nodding.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked using the back of her hand to wipe the rest of the tears from her face. She realized she must look a wreck.

"Oh uh, we had some extra food at the grill I thought I would bring it by for you guys." Matt said holding up a brown bag.

"Thanks." She said taking the bag.

"You worked tonight?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Yeah. Just got off." Matt said glancing at her.

"I uh… thought you and Tyler…I thought you guys were hanging out tonight."

Bonnie bit her lip as she looked at Caroline and than back to Matt. "Um…" Matt stuttered. Bonnie felt bad for him and Caroline. Caroline had obviously been lied to by Tyler. Matt was now in the awkward position of having to lie for his friend or tell the other the truth. "I'm sorry Care, I don't know where he is."

Bonnie watched as Caroline dragged a hand through her hair and fresh tears threatened to spill down. "You know I think I'm going to go home. I just… I just want to be by myself." Caroline said grabbing her jacket and shoes.

"Care no." Bonnie said touching her arm.

"Bonnie I just…."

"Stay. Talk to me." she said trying to plead with her friend.

"Yeah I…I'm going to go." Matt said pointing towards the door.

"No." Caroline said shaking her head. "Your going to stay, and be a good boyfriend to Bonnie, and I'm going to go home. I'm sorry Bonnie I just really want to be by myself." She said walking out the door.

Caroline didn't let the tears spill over until after she'd made it past Matt. She didn't want either of her friends to know how upset she truly was. He'd lied to her. They'd promised to be honest and he'd lied to her. She could guess where he was to.

She dug her cell phone out of her pocket and punched in his number furiously her hand shaking the whole time. She climbed into her car starting the engine as she put the phone to her ear. It rang several times before going to voice mail. "Great." She said as she hung up and threw her phone to the passenger seat. What was he doing that he couldn't answer his phone? To be honest she didn't care.

* * *

"Are you sure your brothers won't mind you being out so late?" Markus asked as they sat on a bench in the deserted park. "It's after midnight."

"No, there both out." Rebekah smiled.

He returned the smile. She really was making this too easy. For a vampire she was extremely naïve. He was glad he would be done with this little charade in a few minutes. He just needed to wait for the opportune moment to make his move.

"So I can keep you as long as I want?" he said tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. It was too bad she was an abomination, she really was very beautiful.

"Yes."

"Good, because I am really enjoying your company." He said as he slid the stake down into his hand at his side. He didn't particularly like the idea of staking her in the back he wanted to see her face, but it was the safest. He leaned in closer to her.

"You like spending time with me?" she asked the hope in her voice was desperate, pathetic. In fact he figured he'd be doing her a favor.

He leaned in pressing his lips to hers leaving his eyes open to make sure her eyes were shut as he positioned the stake at her back. He would only have one shot at this.

* * *

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes that wouldn't quit falling. She was mad, furious, hurt, betrayed, and so many other things. She was driving towards her house when she saw Rebekah kissing the new guy from school. She laughed to herself, even the she devil could get a boyfriend. It just kept getting better.

She slammed on the brakes as she saw the stake being positioned at her back. _What the hell_. She got out of the car. "Rebekah." she screamed.

The couple pulled apart looking at her. Rebekah shot her an icy glare and than she let out a startled yelp as the stake entered her back. Caroline raced over but Rebekah was quicker. "I liked this shirt." she snapped. As she stood up. Caroline stopped a few feet away as she watched the scene unfold.

It all happened so fast she couldn't of stopped it if she'd tried. Rebekah lunged toward him and snapped his neck letting his body fall lifelessly to the ground. Caroline took a step closer looking at the guy on the ground as Rebekah picked up the stake.

"Wouldn't of killed me." She said inspecting it.

Caroline jumped back as his fingers suddenly started to twitch. "Is that suppose to happen."

Rebekah turned and looked at the body. They both zeroed in on the ring at the same time. Rebekah grabbed for the ring trying to take it off. "It's not coming off." She snarled.

"Than we should probably go before he wakes up."

"I could just snap his neck again or worse." Rebekah said smiling. "I could take him back to the mansion, and have a little fun with him.

Despite the anger in the originals voice she could see the hurt to. "You could." she conceded. The sound of footsteps and hushed voices made her snap her attention to the woods. "But someone's coming lets just get out of here."

Rebekah sighed. "Fine." She said as they both raced to her car.

They drove in silence for several minutes. "So what's wrong with you?" Rebekah asked looking her over She didn't have to look in a mirror to know she looked a mess.

She sighed. This was Rebekah she shouldn't tell her a thing, but in this moment, she just wanted to vent. "Tyler ran off with his werewolf bitch, and lied to me about it."

Rebekah shook her head. "My boyfriend just tried to kill me. Lovely night for us huh."

"Yeah. I should of known Matt was working it's Friday."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It was girls night, Tyler said they were having a guys night." She said bitterly. She was done crying. She might be talking to Rebekah, but she wasn't going to cry in front of her.

Rebekah looked at Caroline. She looked so hurt and sad. She'd only ever seen her happy before. She envied Caroline she had everything she wanted. She was popular, pretty, friendly, people liked her, she had a boyfriend, or had a boyfriend. Most importantly she had friends. Rebekah had never had a friend before. "What is a girls night?"

Caroline looked at her shocked for a moment. Before she violently swung the car and turned them into the grocery store parking lot. "It's been an awful night for both of us." She said parking the car. Rebekah looked at the store and back to Caroline. "Come on were going to buy junk food, pop, and liquor, lots of liquor." She said getting out of the car.

Rebekah stared at Caroline as she headed into the store. She wasn't really sure what was going on, but as she got out of the car, she got the sense that maybe she was about to make a new friend out of Caroline at least for the night.

**A/N Next chapter will be longer and have some klaroline**.


	9. Girls Night

**Girls Night**

Caroline walked through the store with a basket grabbing candy, chips, popcorn, anything that looked good made it's way into her basket. Good thing she was a vampire and her metabolism was fast, she was going to need it if she ate all this junk.

Rebekah followed closely behind her watching. She wasn't sure why she was doing this to be honest. Was she really going to go back to the original mansion with Rebekah? What if Klaus was there? She stopped in front of the electronics department.

"So do you want to get some movies or video games?" Caroline asked looking at Rebekah.

Rebekah looked at the movies and back to Caroline. "I am not in the mood for some sappy romance."

"Me neither." She agreed. "Do you want to get an Xbox? They have this really cool game where you can dance to the music."

"I love dancing." she smiled. "And I have Nik's credit card."

* * *

"This is amazing." Rebekah screamed as the song finished. She watched as the game totaled their points. "I won." She said jumping up and down excitedly. They had been playing for three hours straight, and she had finally beat Caroline.

"The person that made this level must have been a vampire." Caroline said slumping into the couch grabbing the bottle of vodka from the cushion.

"I could barely keep up." She agreed grabbing her own bottle of vodka. They sat quietly for a few minutes both of them sipping on their vodka. She could tell Caroline was becoming a little bit more drunk. "So what now?" She asked.

"Well we could do each others nails, or watch a movie, girl talk. What do you want to do?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah thought about it. She wondered how much of this was the alcohol talking and if things would change when Caroline sobered up. She hoped not. She had spent so much time hating Caroline, when in reality she should have been her friend. They had a lot in common, and she wanted a friend. She could talk to Nik, but not about everything.

"Let's do our nails and girl talk." Rebekah said quietly. "I got some new polish in my room. I'll be right back." She quickly whooshed upstairs and back down in less than a minute. She held out the basket of nail polish. "I'll do you first what color do you want?"

"I like the red." Caroline said picking it out of the basket.

Rebekah started on Caroline's toes first. Caroline leaned back into the couch covering her mouth as she yawned. She should keep her talking or she was going to fall asleep. "So do you think something's going on between Tyler and the werewolf?" She asked. It wasn't her business, but she was curious, for herself not Nik.

"I don't know, why would he lie about it." Caroline shrugged. "

"Guys are jerks. I think I'm done trying to have a relationship." She said moving on to Caroline's other foot. "Too bad Damon's hooked up with Elena now, I could use some good meaningless sex."

"Damon is an ass you can do better." Caroline said honestly.

"The sex was hot though." Rebekah said taking Caroline's hand.

"Just because Damon is good in bed doesn't make him a good boyfriend."

Rebekah looked up at Caroline. She noticed the edge in her voice, probably because of the alcohol, but it was there the hurt. "You and Damon were together?"

Caroline laughed hollowly. "Yeah it was a while ago."

"What happened?"

Caroline shook her head. "He's obsessed with Elena. What do you think happened. The same with Matt. Why do all the guys in my life have to be obsessed with another woman?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Nik is obsessed with you." She said testing the waters. She really did want Nik to be happy. Maybe if she broke up with Tyler she would give her brother a chance.

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah now that Elena is dead."

Rebekah shook her head. "No Caroline, he really likes you."

Caroline frowned and looked at her finished nails. "What color do you want?" she asked.

"Pink." Rebekah answered. She watched as Caroline did her nails and wondered if she should bring up the subject again.

* * *

Klaus stood on the other side of the door. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing on his front porch, but long enough. The conversation had quieted. He was mad at Rebekah for not being more persistent about him. He was even more furious to hear that Caroline had dated Damon Salvatore and slept with him.

He sighed as the silence continued. He couldn't very well stand out here indefinitely. He waited another minute to see if they would continue talking before opening the door.

He walked in heading straight for the bar. He needed a drink. That also happened to be the room Caroline and Rebekah were in. He frowned as the room came into view. Neither of them were aware of his presence, which told him just how inhibited they really were.

The room was littered with pop cans, candy wrappers, and food. He saw the video game they had been playing paused on the big screen TV. Rebekah was leaning back as Caroline painted her toe nails.

"Good morning." He smiled as he walked into the room over to the bar. He pulled down a glass and poured scotch in it. "Not that I'm not glad to see you Caroline, but what brought about this pleasant surprise?" he asked staring at her. She looked stunning in her little tank top and very short plaid shorts.

As if noticing his gaze she grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her. "Knock it off Nik, Caroline is my guest, don't scare her away."

He smirked looking at his sister. "I'm not going to scare her away. I'm just curious."

They both looked at each other before turning back to him. "Well Tyler lied to Caroline…" Rebekah started.

"And your boyfriend tried to stake you." Caroline shot back.

"What?" He growled. He felt the fury rising in him as he looked from Caroline to Rebekah. He was happy that Tyler was still screwing up, but furious that someone had dared to harm his baby sister.

"Tyler…"Rebekah started.

"Who tried to stake you?" He snarled.

"Some boy I was dating." She shrugged. "I snapped his neck."

"He was wearing a ring. I don't think he was dead." Caroline said seriously.

Klaus flicked his attention back to Caroline, at least she was taking this seriously. "So he's still alive?"

"Yes." Caroline said.

"It wasn't a white oak, it wouldn't of killed me."

"Someone tried to kill you Bekah, how can you be so nonchalant about it?" He yelled.

"Oh shut up Nik. Like you care you were off making your hybrids. That's all you care about." she yelled before she flashed out of the room.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably on the couch as Rebekah ran out of the room. She looked at the empty spot where she had been and back to Klaus. She swallowed unsure of what to do.

"So sweetheart how did you and Rebekah end up here…together?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"I was driving home when I saw…" She frowned she didn't even know his name. "him try to attack her"

"You saved my sisters life?" He smiled. "Ironic isn't it."

She laughed. "Maybe a little. Although like she said, it wouldn't have really killed her."

"None the less you didn't have to intervene. Thank you." He said watching her. "So what about you and Tyler?" He asked pouring another glass.

She frowned. "I am not talking to _you_ about my relationship with Tyler." she stood up suddenly realizing that she was in the original mansion and her host had abandoned her. 'You know I think I'm going to leave." she started toward the door but stumbled over her own feet.

"You know sweetheart, it's four in the morning you are obviously intoxicated." He said as he helped to steady her. She tried to ignore how warm his hand felt against her skin how good it felt. "It would be very irresponsible of me to let you leave."

She snorted. "Since when are you responsible."

"Come on Caroline there are tons of bedrooms in this house. It's just me and Rebekah. You survived your stay in New York."

She sighed. "Fine." She really didn't want to go home anyway.

He held onto her arm the whole way up the staircase. She may have been slightly more drunk than she realized. She was certain that if he wasn't holding on to her she very well might have fallen down the stairs. He led her down the hallway and opened a door flipping on the light.

Her eyes widened as she took in the room. It was neutral with cream colored walls and a giant king size bed with brown comforter and sheets on it. "Were you really off making hybrids?" she asked as he walked her to the bed.

"Yes."

She sighed as he pulled back the comforter and she got in. she felt as if she could melt into the bed it was so comfortable, the sheets were soft and silky beneath her skin. He finally released her arm and covered her up. "It's not right to take away free will. You can't make people follow you." She said as she laid back her eyes were getting heavy.

"Actually sweetheart I can." he said looking down at her. "It's not so bad. Having been through the transition to a werewolf a few times myself I know how much it hurts. Did you know you have to break every bone in your body?" He said quietly. "Hybrids only have to change if they choose to. They don't ever have to change again unless they want to. Ask any of my hybrids, I bet you none of them have changed since I turned them."

"Tyler has." She said yawning.

"Well Tyler is an idiot."

"Just because they don't have to become a werewolf anymore doesn't mean they should lose their free will."

"Good night Caroline." He said as he walked toward the door.

She sighed to tired to argue. Despite everything she really didn't want him to leave. Her eyes suddenly became very heavy and quickly closed. She felt herself drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tyler finished showering and dried off. He had to leave to get back home before Caroline realized he was gone. He had been up all night keeping track of the pack making sure none of them got loose.

It had been a tedious task, but since he was a hybrid he was the only one there that wasn't forced to change at the full moon. It had been his responsibility to make sure that no one hurt any of the campers that were blissfully unaware of the ravenous pack of werewolves a few miles away.

He dressed quickly and headed for his car. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Hayley called as she ran towards him.

"I have to get back." He said tossing his bag into the passenger seat.

Hayley hugged him again pressing herself up against him. He sighed as he embraced her. After a few seconds he pushed her away. She stood on her tip toes giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for coming Ty. It'd be great if you came up before the next full moon. I don't really get to talk to you during the full moon ya know. Maybe you could bring Caroline. We could hang out or something."

"Um I don't know We'll see." he said getting in his car.

* * *

"So he lied to Blondie about his whereabouts big deal." Damon scoffed as Elena climbed back into bed.

"She was upset Damon. She's not answering her phone, she left Bonnie's. I should have gone last night." Elena said guiltily.

"Baby you being there wouldn't have changed what happened. Besides I just got you, Bonnie and Caroline have had you for years." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Damon. That doesn't mean we have to spend all our time together." She smiled and kissed him. "Although I have to admit I do like spending all my time with you."

* * *

Bonnie looked out the curtain seeing Tyler standing there. She sighed as she opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"I came to see Caroline." He smiled.

"Well she isn't here. She left last night when Matt showed up. So much for your guys night." Bonnie said slamming the door in his face. She heard him knock again, she didn't care she had nothing to say to him. She locked the door and turned around to find Matt staring at her.

"Do you think she's ok?" Matt said coming up to her.

"Yeah." Bonnie sighed. "She's strong. She probably just needed some time to sort through everything."

"I feel bad." Matt said kissing her forehead.

"It's not your fault he lied. Just be glad that you were honest with her." Bonnie said kissing him.

* * *

Klaus groaned as he heard the cell phone go off yet again. It was Caroline's cell phone and it would not stop ringing. He walked over to it and picked it up. Tyler. He could answer it. That would no doubt set his hybrid off. That brought a smile to his face. His finger was on the send button.

"Is Kol back?" Elijah asked standing in the entry way to the room looking at the mess.

He chuckled. "No our dear sister decided to have a sleep over."

"What are you doing Niklaus?" Elijah asked looking at the pink phone that was still ringing..

"It won't stop ringing."

"It is not yours."

"No." He smirked. "It's Caroline's."

"Niklaus." Elijah's tone was tired and wary.

"Relax brother, she is here as Rebekah's guest."

Elijah's eyebrow raised as he looked around the room again. "We are trying to get along with the locals Niklaus."

"Of course brother." He said annoyed. "I haven't done anything to her, you have my word. We should probably talk about our dear sister though."

"What has she done?"

* * *

Tyler walked up to Caroline's house. He knew she was mad, he should have been honest with her. She never would have understood. He knocked on the door, and waited nervously as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Good morning Tyler." Liz smiled.

"Hi is uh Caroline here?" He asked.

"No she's still at Bonnie's."

"Oh uh that's right. I forgot she was staying over there." He said forcing a smile. Where was Caroline? A sick feeling twisted in his stomach. She wouldn't go there would she?

**A/N Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again to everyone who is reading, reviewing and alerting. I think I made it clear in this chapter, but in regards to a review Tyler is a hybrid. Hybrids can change at will, they don't have to change during the full moon. **

**I also set up a tumblr account. I am still trying to figure it out but it is under MarsterRoo also.**


	10. Apologies and Break Ups

**Apologies and Break Ups**

Klaus groaned as Caroline's cell phone rang yet again. How many times was Tyler going to call her? Each time it rang the urge to answer it grew. He refrained. Caroline was already angry with Tyler. It would only add fuel to the fire if he talked to Tyler.

He smirked as another thought crossed his mind. As soon as the phone stopped ringing he went to her contacts and quickly added his name to her phone. He also looked through her phone and found her phone number and quickly placed the number into his phone.

"Niklaus." Elijah said walking in.

"What?" He asked innocently. He wasn't doing anything to horrible, and considering who he was that said something.

He frowned as the phone started to ring again he didn't recognize the number, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the name or rather nickname that appeared on the caller id. "Now who do you suppose that could be?" He said showing it to Elijah.

Elijah gave a half smile as he read the caller id. "Interesting."

"What are you doing with Caroline's phone Nik?" Rebekah asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing the pot of coffee.

"It won't stop ringing."

"Is she still here. You didn't scare her off did you?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"She is sleeping upstairs." Rebekah glared at him. "In a guest bedroom."

"I'm not going to be your spy anymore Nik." Rebekah said looking at him. "I like Caroline."

He raised his eyebrows. "Making friends Bekah, I didn't think that was your style."

"Don't ruin it for me Nik." Rebekha glared taking a sip of coffee.

"Alright." He conceded causing Elijah to look at him. "How about we talk about your boyfriend."

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

"A boy tried to kill you Rebekah, how did he know what we are?" Elijah asked taking his own cup of coffee.

"I don't know. I didn't tell him."

"Who is he?" He asked. It didn't matter how he knew, what mattered was finding him and killing him.

"His name is Markus he is new to town. He is human, but he appeared to be returning to life after I snapped his neck."

"Do you know where he lives?" He asked.

"No."

"Could this be another attempt from the Salvatore's?" Elijah asked.

"No." He said. "Caroline attempted to save our dear sister." He told Elijah. "And you said it wasn't white oak." Rebekah nodded. "They don't know who we are." He concluded glad that if the boy did do something stupid again it wouldn't kill his naïve sister.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Damon asked as he glared at Tyler.

"I mean she left Bonnie's, she isn't at home, and she obviously isn't here." Tyler said irritated. He had hoped that she had come to Elena's but she hadn't. he was pretty sure of where she was, but that thought made him sick to his stomach.

Elena came in the room cell in hand. "I just got off the phone with Bonnie her and Matt should be here any minute."

"I swear if he did something to her…."

"Well I'm pretty sure he doesn't intend to hurt her." Damon said rolling his eyes.

No Klaus didn't want to hurt Caroline, but that didn't mean he didn't have other intentions for Caroline. That made him livid. The thought of him putting his hands on her.

"Caroline isn't interested." Elena said glaring at Damon.

He hoped that was true. He couldn't help but wonder though. He dialed her number again praying that she answered this time.

Caroline rolled over and clutched her head. She had a migraine. She didn't think she could get those anymore. Of course she had drank nearly an entire bottle of vodka. She looked at the lush bed and forced her brain to remember how she had come to be in this bed. As the memories slowly came back she released the breath she had been holding, thankful she hadn't done anything stupid.

She forced her screaming body up and grabbed her bag which she wasn't entirely sure how it had come to her room. None the less she needed to shower and dress. She saw the open bathroom door and slowly made her way over.

She couldn't' help but stop in awe as she walked into the giant bathroom. He really knew how to live lavishly. The coffee colored tile matched the deep brown marble of the counter and cabinets. The shower was as big as a Jacuzzi. She set her bag on the counter and turned on the water letting it warm up.

After a shower and fixing her hair and make up she finally made her way back out to the bedroom. She gasped as she saw Rebekah waiting on the bed for her. "Good morning." She said quietly.

Rebekah laughed. "It's two in the afternoon Caroline."

"Oh." She said. "Oh." the realization hit her. She had slept half the day away her friends were no doubt missing her.

Rebekah almost as if reading her mind held up her phone. "This won't stop ringing."

She quickly took the phone and scrolled through all of the missed calls. Most were from Tyler a few from Damon, Elena, and Bonnie. "I should probably call them." She also needed to tell them about the attack on Rebekah.

"I'll leave you to it than." Rebekah said getting up.

Caroline gave her a smile than. She had to admit she was surprised by Rebekah. She didn't think any of her friends would understand it. In fact she knew they wouldn't, but she felt for Rebekah and she supposed Klaus. They both had the capability of being good people, she had seen humanity in them.

Caroline ran her fingers over the numbers on her phone. Who should she call? Sighing she called the person least likely to give her hell.

"Caroline are you ok?" Bonnie asked on the first ring.

"I'm fine." She said sitting on the bed.

"Where are you?"

"It's kind of a long story. Something happened last night."

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked worried.

"Nothing happened to me." She clarified. "Look I have to take care of a few things. I'll come by your house later."

"Ok." Bonnie sighed. "Were at Elena's though. Be careful Caroline."

"I will."

"Where is she?" Tyler asked.

"She didn't say." Bonnie said annoyed. He was a hybrid he should have heard every damn word they said. "Like your one to worry about where she is anyway."

"Nothing happened. I didn't want her to get jealous."

"So you lied to her?" Damon asked rolling his eyes. "Nothing tells a woman nothings going on like a lie."

"I'm going to go get her." Tyler said walking to the door.

Bonnie focused on Tyler and he fell to the floor grabbing his head. "The last thing we need is for you going over there and doing something stupid to Klaus. He will kill you."

Klaus leaned up against Caroline's car waiting for her to come out. He had heard her telling goodbye to Rebekah and come out here to wait for her. He smiled as she came out and stopped on the stairs as she saw him.

"Morning love." He said making no effort to move.

He saw her sigh and shake her head as she went to the drivers side and tossed her bag in. He flashed to the other side before she got in. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"Thought we could have a little chat." He shrugged.

"About what. Your ridiculous need to create hybrids."

He smirked so she remembered there conversation from last night. That was a pity. "Come on love." He smiled. "Let's not fight."

She laughed as she always did when she was angry. "I don't want to fight, I just want you to leave me alone."

He sighed but didn't move from the car. "I wanted to speak with you about last night. About Rebekah." he clarified.

"I already told you what I saw."

She was so innocent sometimes, one of the things he liked about her. It was also a downfall. "Sweetheart, you could be in danger now. And unlike my sister a regular stake will kill you." He reminded her. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Oh."

"Yes that would be devastating."

She rolled her eyes. "Devastating, this coming from the man who tried to kill me…twice."

"It was never my intention to kill you, I was only trying to send a message."

"Good bye Klaus."

He grabbed her arm to keep her from getting in the car. "Caroline wait. Please." She looked up at him a hint of surprise in her face. "Be careful. I will take care of this Markus idiot, but I may need a little help from your friend Bonnie." She stopped fighting him. "We need to figure out why he didn't die, if he is working alone, and how he knew about Rebekah."

"I'll talk to Bonnie." She said quietly.

"Good." She tried to get in her car again but he kept his grasp on her. "Caroline be careful." Her eyes met his again and he wanted to pull her closer and kiss her, hell he wanted to drag her back up to his room and ravish her till tomorrow, but he couldn't do that. He could only hope that she would one day be his. Until than he was going to have to figure out how to keep her safe whether she wanted him around or not.

Caroline sucked in a deep breath as she pulled up to Elena's house. She saw Tyler's car out front, and really didn't want to deal with him. She waited a few minutes trying to keep her emotions in check. She looked up as she saw the front door open and close. Tyler walked towards her quickly. She got out and crossed her arms as he approached her.

"Where were you?" He asked angry.

"Me? I had a girls night. You're the one that lied about your whereabouts."

"You did not have a girls night. I know you left Bonnie's."

"Yeah after I found out that you ran off with your werewolf _friend."_

"Where did you go?" He snapped.

"No Tyler. No." She said letting all the anger and hurt she felt out. "You don't get to pin this on me. You're the one that lied and went off to see someone behind my back. You lied to me Tyler. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you."

"And what your going to be with him. I can smell him on you."

"What? No."

"Nothing happened with me and Hayley. It was a full moon."

"I know and maybe I was at the original mansion last night, but he wasn't there, like you said it was a full moon. What do you think Klaus does on a full moon?" She yelled. "I saw him this morning as I was leaving. He thanked me for looking out for Rebekah. Someone attacked her last night I was at the mansion with her." She yelled as she stormed off towards the house. So maybe it wasn't entirely the truth, but she wasn't going to tell him about how Klaus had so tenderly tucked her into bed at four in the morning.

"Caroline." He said grabbing her arm. "Look I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry I lied to you. I just I know how jealous you are I didn't want you to be upset."

She sucked in a deep breath steeling herself for what she was going to say. "You lied to me Tyler. I can't be in a relationship with someone who can't be honest with me."

"I love you Caroline."

"You don't lie to someone you love Tyler. It's over. I can't do this with you anymore." she held back the tears that were threatening to fall as she turned towards the house. She wished that she could have a day to wallow in her pain, but unfortunately this was Mystic Falls and there was a new enemy in town.

**A/N Thanks again for all your reviews, alerts and faves. **

**Also if anyone has a good nickname for Damon that Caroline has for his contact on her phone I am looking for suggestions.**


	11. Not Running

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews reading, faves, and alerts.**

**Special thanks to everyone who gave suggestions for Damon's nickname. I wanted something that shows how angry/hurt she is still. Thanks to ImaGleek12 for the idea.**

**Not Running**

"And you saved her why?" Damon yelled furiously.

Caroline sighed as she looked at the floor. She had just finished telling them about the attack on Rebekah. "I don't know why I did it ok." she snapped. That was the truth she couldn't explain why she had saved Rebekah. In that moment she had seen someone who needed help, and to be honest she was glad she had come to the rescue. Last night had been nice.

"Have you forgotten what she has done. What her psycho brother has done?" Damon yelled.

"It wasn't white oak it wouldn't have killed her anyways." She replied. "We should be focusing on the fact that we have a new enemy that we know nothing about."

Bonnie gave her a sympathetic look, but it was Elena who spoke. "She killed me Caroline." her voice was almost a whisper.

"I know." She said quietly.

"Caroline's right." Bonnie said glaring at everyone. "We need to find out what we are going up against."

"So there after the originals from the sounds of it. Why should we get involved?" Damon asked. "Let them fight it out."

Caroline put her head in her hands in frustration. Why did Damon have to always be such an ass. "He tried to stake her with a regular stake." She said annoyed. "He didn't know she was an original. Which means that it is vampires not originals he is after."

The room got quiet as everyone pondered this. "Still don't see how this is our problem." Damon retorted.

"He could still come after us to." Tyler said from the back of the room.

She didn't look at him, but was thankful that he had spoke up in her defense. She really wanted to get away from him. Everything was to raw still. She hadn't even had a chance to really adjust to the fact that she had broken up with him literally moments ago.

"Maybe someone on the council was still on vervain or something. Maybe they are still planning on coming after us." Tyler continued.

"Well were not working with the originals." Damon said exasperated glaring at Tyler.

"We could work with Elijah." Elena said quietly. "I trust Elijah."

"I don't want to work with any of them." Damon yelled. "How many times has Elijah screwed us over Elena?"

Caroline watched as Damon pulled Elena off to the side when her cell phone started to ring. She frowned digging it out of her purse. Everyone but her mom was here, and she rarely called. Her frown deepened as she looked at the caller id. Since when did she have Klaus's number programmed into her phone, and how had he gotten her number. Rebekah had, had her phone Klaus must have had it to.

She walked outside to the front porch. "Why are you calling me?"

"Well hello to you to love."

"I didn't give you my number."

"Well you did leave your phone just laying around."

"What do you want?"

"It appears Bekah's friend has left, but Elijah and I can't get inside their apartment."

"Well I can't get in either."

"True, but some of your friends can, and it would be a lot easier than compelling someone."

"I'll talk to Bonnie."

"See you soon love."

* * *

Klaus shoved his phone back into his pocket ignoring Elijah's stare. He knew his brother well enough to know that he was questioning what was going on. He wasn't entirely sure himself.

At first it had been the physical attraction, but than he had gotten to know her. She had spirit, light. Caroline had more humanity than most humans did. She was good natured and cared. Not to mention she wasn't afraid of him.

"What are your intentions for the Forbes girl?" Elijah finally asked.

"I fancy her Elijah." He said irritated surely that was obvious.

"Very well. What are your intentions? If we are to keep the peace…"

"I don't need a lecture Elijah. I'm not going to harm her." he interrupted.

"You care for her?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Yes." He hissed.

* * *

Bonnie shifted through the house. It took her all of about five seconds for her to pick up on the powerful witch energy. All the grim ores were gone though. It appeared that they had packed in a hurry. Clothing littered the floor in the bedrooms. Toiletries were scattered around the bathroom.

"What are you thinking?" Matt asked as he came from one of the bedrooms.

"Definitely witches." She said knowing full well the vampires in the hall could hear every word they said.

"Do you think they are gone for good?"

She took a look around and noticed the closet door with the light still on. She walked slowly toward it trying to sense if something or rather someone was in there. Swallowing she reached out opening the door. She let out the breath she had been holding it was empty. Almost.

She grabbed the small board that was in the closet pulling it out. Her and Matt both held it looking at it. She looked at him concerned. "No, I think they are coming back."

* * *

Caroline leaned into the wall waiting for Bonnie and Matt. Sure they could hear the conversation, but the tension in the hallway was awful. Of course Tyler had insisted on coming to. Klaus and Tyler were either glaring at each other or staring at her.

Elijah stood over by his brother but he seemed indifferent to the whole situation. His expression was so unreadable. She looked away from Elijah and back to the floor as Klaus and Tyler both looked at her again.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief when Bonnie came back out carrying something. She just hoped this meant she could leave and go home and forget all about today. She really just wanted to change into some sweats and sit down with a quart of ice cream. Judging by the look on her face she didn't think that was going to happen.

"We found this." Bonnie said flipping the board around.

She sighed as she looked at the board. She saw a picture of Rebekah and Klaus and than there was the words two more brothers written next to them. Underneath Klaus was a line to pictures of her and Tyler. She saw a few more vampires that she didn't recognize and a list of names with question marks next to them. The names on the list were Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt.

"Who are they?" She asked pointing to the pictures of the other vampires.

"Hybrids." Tyler answered glaring at Klaus.

"They are witches. A family." Bonnie handed them a picture of a family of four. They looked happy normal. "And they have these." Bonnie said holding up a stake. "A lot of them."

"So what vampire hunting witches?" Tyler asked.

"It looks like they left, but I would guess they will be back. Don't ask me when because I don't know." Bonnie said quietly.

"Probably went to get reinforcements." Klaus said quietly looking at her. Their was something about his look that sent a wave of heat coursing through her.

"Yes, it appears they have labeled at least ten vampires." Elijah said looking at the board. "With the plot to kill Rebekah foiled, they msut of known she would warn everyone else."

"So what do we do?" Matt asked.

"We leave town." Tyler said touching her shoulder.

"No." She said loudly causing everyone to look at her. She took a second to compose herself. "You can leave, I'm not going anywhere, this is my home." She knew she would have to leave Mystic Falls eventually, but she wasn't ready yet. She wanted to at least finish her senior year of high school. After everything that had happened she wanted at least that.

Klaus shrugged. "Bekah really has her heart set on settling here. Besides it's not the first time people have tried to kill us."

"We don't know who or what they plan to bring back." Elijah stated.

"True, but they might not come back." Klaus argued.

"Maybe you should leave Care." Bonnie said quietly. "You're the only one on the list who a regular stake can kill."

She felt Klaus watching her. It was true the originals were pretty much invincible with all the white oak stakes and daggers gone. Alaric's stake had been spelled and dumped in the bottom of the ocean. "I am capable of defending myself." She said annoyed. "And obviously they at least think some of us are other possibilities." She said pointing to the list of names.

"Witches can do a lot of damage." Bonnie reminded her, but she looked at all of them.

"I'm not running away." She repeated.

* * *

Klaus watched as Tyler followed Caroline who seemed bent on ignoring him. He wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. He didn't miss the tension in the hallway and the way Caroline had positioned herself far away from him.

Rebekah had stated that Caroline was ending things with Tyler. It appeared she was correct. Perhaps he would finally get his chance. He didn't want to push though he didn't want her to sleep with him as a rebound and leave. He wanted her all of her. He just needed to get past her stubbornness.

He frowned as Tyler stopped her placing his hands on her shoulders, Caroline tried to get away but he held her. He heard her tell him to leave her alone. That was all he needed to hear.

"I'm pretty sure the lady asked you to leave her alone mate." He said glaring at Tyler. He reserved the look he was giving now for when he wanted to scare people, and he knew by the look on Tyler's face it was working.

"We were talking." Tyler said annoyed but took a step back releasing her.

"Actually I was leaving." Caroline said stepping aside and continuing down the sidewalk.

"Go after her and you will regret it." He whispered in a low lethal tone. He glared at Tyler daring him to chase after her. He smirked at Tyler for a moment before he pursued Caroline himself.

It took him a minute to catch up to her. He hated having to move at a human speed. "Caroline love."

She stopped and turned to face him. He could see the moisture in her eyes threaten to spill over. "Please leave me alone. I just want to go home."

"Let me walk you home love. Make sure you get there ok." He said staring at her.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She said turning to walk again.

"Sweetheart have you ever been in a fight before?" He asked looking at her.

She shot him an icy glare. "Yes as a matter of fact I have, and I kicked ass."

He laughed. "And who made that mistake."

She rolled her eyes but he saw a small smile. "Damon."

He laughed again. "Why doesn't that surprise me." He remembered the call from earlier and wondered. "So is Damon the narcissistic asshole?"

"Huh?" She turned confused.

"Your phone he called earlier."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Interesting nickname."

"Well he is an ass."

"Do you think of all your ex boyfriends that way?" He asked it came off a little bit more angry than he had intended. He still couldn't believe her and Damon together. How could she be with Damon but not even willing to give him a chance. This was driving him crazy.

"How did you… she told you." She asked she shook her head the anger evident on her face. She stomped off again.

He realized she thought that Bekah had told him. "I overheard you and Rebekah talking last night. Rebekah I believe had a good time last night love. She didn't tell me anything."

"So not only are you a creepy stalker, but you eavesdrop on my conversations to."

"I rather like to think I just happened to come home at the right time."

"My personal life is really none of your business."

He sighed she wasn't going to answer him. "So why did you kick his ass?"

She shook her head. "He attacked my dad."

"Why did he attack your dad?" He asked quietly.

She sighed. "My dad didn't exactly take me being a vampire to well." She whispered.

"Surely he must have seen how human you still were." he said wanting to know more.

"No he wanted to fix me. He thought he could control my blood lust."

"It's in our nature, it's what our bodies need to survive. You can only control it to an extent. Which you sweetheart have excellent control especially for someone so young."

"At least he didn't kill me. I mean I don't blame him. He grew up hating what I am. He would rather die than be a vampire he hated it that much." She said quietly.

"Finn hated what we were." He said quietly. "So much so he agreed to sacrifice himself to kill all of us. He even worked with Mikael trying to kill us until I daggered him."

"It's funny how it's always the ones we love the most who cut us the deepest."

"You said you let your father go with no regrets." he said remembering what she had said at the ball.

"I did. He came around eventually."

"He must have seen you were still the same girl." He said as they walked up to her house.

She stopped pulling out her keys. "Well thanks for walking me home."

"No problem sweetheart. You have my number. You can call me anytime." He said looking into her eyes. He held her gaze for several long moments before she looked away. There was something there a connection. She might not be ready to admit it yet, but hopefully soon.


	12. Moving On

**Moving On**

"So do you want to tell me why I just told Tyler you weren't here?" Her mom asked coming into her room.

Caroline sighed as she pulled one of the pillows to her. "We broke up." she said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Her mom asked sitting next to her.

"I will be."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Klaus does it?" Her mom asked hesitantly.

"No. This has to do with Tyler lying." She said adamantly.

Her mom nodded. "You know sweetie I might not always understand or like the choices you make, but I do want you to be honest with me."

"I am." She said meeting her mothers eyes.

"I saw you walking with him yesterday."

"Mom." She sighed. "Tyler lied to me about going out with another girl. And as far as Klaus goes well…he's actually nice to me."

"Be careful Caroline." her mom said worriedly.

She could be as careful as she wanted, but in the end this was Mystic Falls and even the cautious had horrible things happen to them. Besides Klaus didn't want to hurt her. He was courting her in his own twisted way, she just wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it anymore.

* * *

Tyler waited by Caroline's car. She had managed to avoid him all day yesterday. She had sat as far away from him during their classes together, and hadn't shown up to lunch. He was determined to talk to her and explain himself.

He saw her walking out of the school with Bonnie and Elena. Her smile fell when she saw him standing at her car. It was too noisy to hear what she was saying to them, but he knew she was talking to them.

She could take as long as she wanted he wasn't going anywhere until she spoke to him. After several long minutes she finally made her way over to the car. She stopped a few feet away.

"Please stop making this harder than it is." She said quietly.

"Caroline I am so sorry. Please just hear me out." He said taking her hands.

"No Tyler. You lied to me I don't need to hear you out."

"Yes Care you do. I shouldn't have lied…"

"No you shouldn't have, but you did. I don't want to do this please move away from my car." Caroline said angrily.

"Let's just go somewhere and talk. Let me apologize. Let me make it up to you." He pleaded. He needed her to forgive him. He loved her.

"Look maybe another time. Right now I just need to be by myself."

* * *

Rebekah hopped into the car and noticed her brothers happy grin. "What are you so happy about."

He nodded in the direction of Caroline and Tyler. "They broke up."

"Nik." She sighed. "She's a nice person. Don't play games with her."

She saw the grin fall and replaced with his angry glare. "I fancy her Rebekah. I'm not playing a game."

Rebekah studied her brother realizing that he really was telling the truth. She had assumed his feelings to be genuine, but wanted to be sure. Especially now that she was friends with Caroline. Hearing his confirmation was all she needed. "Than learn from your hybrids mistake. Obviously honesty is important. And give her some time, they dated for a while. You don't want her to sleep with you for the wrong reasons." She told him knowing how impulsive he could be. "And don't be an ass."

"I know how to get a girl Bekah." He said irritated.

"Caroline isn't like all the girls you've had Nik. She's better than them. So don't screw it up."

* * *

"You know you don't have to drop me off and pick me up." Elena said getting in Damon's car.

"Yes I do. Someone tried to kill Rebekah. You're a lot more fragile than she is."

"Well they are gone now." she reminded him.

"For how long. Trust me, I've seen what a vampire hunt is like. I lived through it in 1864. It's not over."

"We always come out on top." She reminded him.

"You died the last time." Damon reminded her.

"True, but I'm a vampire now." She said after a long moment. She was still adjusting to the fact that she was dead. It hadn't been easy at first, but with help from Damon especially it was getting easier.

* * *

"So did you want to come over again tonight. Have another girls night?" Rebekah asked.

"Um." Caroline hesitated. She had spent a lot of time with Rebekah over the past month, but they hadn't gone back to her house again. She even considered Rebekah a friend, much to Bonnie and especially Elena's dismay.

Not to mention there was the issue of Klaus. Sure she had seen Klaus, and he had been his usual charming self to her at least. The problem was how he was making her feel. Sure there had always been an attraction, with that accent, and dimples, and that face. It didn't change who he was what he had done. He was different with her though, which made things difficult.

"Nik won't be there. It's a full moon. He has to go make his hybrids." Rebekah said annoyed.

"Oh." A part of her was disappointed he wouldn't be there. Than again it would make things easier. It wasn't like anything was ever going to happen with Klaus anyways. He was everything she wasn't. "Yeah we still have some more songs to learn."

Rebekah smiled. "Lucky for me I've been practicing."

"Well I have more years of experience dancing to modern day music." She joked.

"Only because my brother can be an ass." Rebekah teased.

"I'll pick up a few things and come over."

"I'll order some pizza. Say around seven."

Caroline smiled. Her and Rebekah were remarkably alike now that they had set their differences aside.

* * *

Caroline grabbed a bag of M & M's tossing it into the basket as she walked down the candy aisle. She was feeling in a chocolate mood. She grabbed some more candy and a couple bags of chips before heading to the check out.

"Caroline."

She closed her eyes wishing that Tyler would go away. "Tyler." She said turning back to him.

He still had been trying to patch things up with her. She wasn't giving in though. He had lied to her, and besides with Klaus constantly charming her it made it easier to keep turning Tyler down. She just wished that she didn't have to keep turning Klaus down to.

"Girls night tonight?"

"Yup." She said walking towards the check out again.

"So where are Elena and Bonnie?"

She sighed. "I'm going to see Rebekah."

"Caroline."

"Tyler save it. You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do anymore." She said setting her basket down on the counter.

"Do you have any idea what your getting into with them? Does anyone else know?"

"Good bye Tyler." She said paying and heading out to her car.

"I'm not going out there tonight." he said chasing after her. "I want to spend the evening with you."

"Sorry I already have plans."

"Caroline I love you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nobody is going to hurt me Tyler." She said as she got into her car and drove away. When would he take the hint? She drove the five minutes to the mansion and parked sighing as she saw Klaus leaving the front door.

"I didn't realize you were coming over." He smirked.

"Yeah well Bekah said you wouldn't be here." She said still annoyed from her argument with Tyler.

"It's a full moon love. Although I might be persuaded to stay." He said looking at her.

"Um no thanks. Girls night."

"And to think if you simply asked me to stay you could keep me from making a few more hybrids." he said smiling as he walked to his car.

She rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to fall for it. Sure maybe he would stay tonight, but what about next month? "Good night." A relationship with him would be a disaster.

"Have fun sweetheart."

* * *

Rebekah jumped up and down as she won yet again. Caroline fell back onto the couch exhausted. It was two in the morning and she definitely had the upper hand tonight. She had been practicing. Technology had really changed for the better.

Nik and Elijah didn't understand why she spent so much time playing this game, but it really was fun. She'd even tried to get Nik to play with her, but of course he refused. She was glad Caroline was here now. She desperately wanted a friend.

"We need to do this more often." Caroline said catching her breath.

"Yes, Nik and Elijah won't play. It's not as fun by yourself."

Caroline laughed. "I can't picture your brothers playing this." She motioned towards the screen.

"Pity Kol is gone. He would play. Elijah and Nik are no fun." She pouted. "What about Elena and Bonnie, do you ever play Dance Central with them?"

"No. We usually just talk and watch movies. All though I have to admit this is nicer than sit on my butt watching a movie."

"I agree."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Caroline asked looking at the clock.

"Are you?"

"Yeah." she shrugged. "It's senior year, and we need to start planning for prom."

"I suppose I should go. What kind of theme are you thinking for the dance?"

"I don't know yet. I want to plan it, but I don't have a date, and I don't know how do you go to senior prom without a date?" She sighed.

"I don't have a date either." Rebekah sighed. "Kind of sworn off dating for the time being."

"Well your last boyfriend did attempt to kill you."

"So you and Tyler aren't getting back together?" Rebekah asked. She had seen Tyler continue to try and get back in Caroline's good graces. She was glad it wasn't working. She really wanted Caroline to give Nik a chance.

"No. He lied to me, and I just can't help feeling that something is going on with Hayley even if nothing has happened."

Rebekah bit her lip nervously. She felt the same thing about Caroline and Nik. "Have you ever thought about giving Nik a chance?"

"What?" She asked shocked but flustered. "No."

Rebekah frowned. "But you two have chemistry." She said quietly studying her.

Caroline sighed. "Does it matter? We are so different I mean our views on everything are so skewed. Elena and Bonnie and especially Damon would freak out."

"Chemistry matters Caroline. It's what makes a relationship."

Caroline nodded as if she was considering it. "It's after midnight, if were going to get up for school tomorrow we should probably get to bed."

Rebekah sighed not wanting to push the issue. "You can have the same room as last time."

"Ok see you in the morning." Caroline said as she got up.

Rebekah watched Caroline as she walked into the room. She had feelings for Nik she was sure of it. Yet she fought against them. How could she make her see that there differences could be there strengths.

* * *

Caroline groaned as she looked at the clock. Why was she up so early? She tried rolling over, but couldn't get back to sleep. She listened and figured Rebekah and Elijah were asleep as well.

She slowly crept downstairs to get something to drink. She walked hastily to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag. She hadn't been hungry, but now that she saw she felt her hunger rise. She quickly slurped it down and threw the trash away.

She grabbed a bottled water and headed back upstairs. She was almost to the stairs when she felt the whoosh of someone moving about at a supernatural pace. "Klaus." she whispered loudly.

She frowned as she heard movement again looking around in the darkness. She gripped onto the banister. She searched the darkness swearing that if it was Klaus playing some sort of trick on her she would kick his butt.

After a few moments she tried to convince herself that maybe she had just imagined it. She still couldn't shake the creepy feeling that someone else was here. She started to go up the stairs when she felt an arm grab her. She screamed as she was spun and shoved violently into the wall her arm wrenched behind her back.

**As always thanks again for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. **


	13. Monsters

**Monsters**

"You really do look like a tasty little thing." She recognized the accent, but not the voice. Kol. It had to be Kol. She was released and quickly spun around coming face to face with him. "Is my brother being good to you?" He asked cocking his head at her.

He was way to close for comfort and from what she knew about him he was not to be trusted. His arms were placed menacingly on her shoulders holding her firmly against the wall. He had attempted to kill Matt. "Get off me." She hissed.

He took his hand and ran it down her cheek cupping her chin causing her to meet his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was going to compel her but she sure as hell wasn't going to find out. "No need to be like that love."

She glared at him and he had the nerve to smile at her. She lurched forward head butting him and lifting her knee into his balls almost simultaneously. He stumbled back and she took off towards the front door.

"Bloody hell." he choked out.

She heard him behind her she wasn't going to get out he was faster. She tried to stop as the front door opened, but she was too close she collided with Klaus as he came in. She reeled backwards but he caught her pulling her into his warm strong body. For once she was more than happy to see him.

"Caroline." He said looking down at her confused.

She turned back to Kol who had pulled up short at the sight of his brother. She saw the blood dripping from his nose and took satisfaction in the fact that she had caused it. "You better watch out for this one Nik. She's a real spitfire." He said with a laugh.

"What did you do Kol?" He snarled his attention snapping to his brother.

"Nik what the bloody hell are you doing to Caroline." Rebekah yelled coming down the stairs. She looked over seeing Kol. "Kol?"

"I was just saying hello to our guest." Kol said with a smile.

Caroline looked at the three siblings and than saw Elijah come to the top of the stairs shirtless. To be honest she'd never paid much attention to Elijah, but she caught herself doing a double take. The feel of bare flesh against her arm made her realize that Elijah wasn't the only one shirtless. Klaus was shirtless and his skin felt so hot even through her tank top. She tried not to look at him, but couldn't help herself. He looked good. "I think I'm just going to go home." She said after an awkward moment.

Klaus stifled a groan as Caroline moved away from him, instantly missing the feel of her in his arms. Her grip on his arm would leave bruises if he wasn't a vampire. She had been truly afraid of his brother.

"Kol you don't get to come in here and scare my friends away." Rebekah said glaring at Kol.

"I thought she was Nik's friend." he said confused. "I was only having a bit of fun."

"What did you do to her?" He said grabbing his brother by his jacket.

Kol tried to brush him off, but he tightened his hold. "Relax Nik. I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Than why did she feel the need to defend herself?" He growled.

He rolled his eyes and attempted to pull away again. Klaus wasn't going to let him go. He wanted to make sure that Kol never laid a hand on her again. "Come on Nik."

"Kol." Elijah said coming down the stairs. "We are trying to make a life in this town. I expect you to behave yourself."

Kol looked at Elijah and than back to him. "Fine. I won't touch the girl again." he said annoyed.

"If you do I will dagger you for good." He snarled as he shoved his brother away roughly.

* * *

Caroline closed the bedroom door behind her and sat down on the bed. She tried to process what had just happened. Tried hard not to think about how good and safe she had felt in Klaus's arms. A part of her wondered what would have happened if Klaus hadn't of been there right than.

Sure Rebekah and Elijah had come, but Kol had been right on top of her. Had he meant what he said about only playing. Her instinct said no, the look on his face had been one of malice.

She turned at a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah." Caroline replied trying to compose herself.

Rebekah hesitated at the door. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She said quietly turning to face her.

"I'm sorry about Kol. I didn't realize he was coming."

"It's ok." Caroline said looking at Rebekah for the first time. She saw the worry on her face, and realized that Rebekah meant what she was saying.

"Are you sure your ok Caroline. I really am sorry."

"Yes I'm fine." She said able to bring a small smile to her face. "He just startled me."

"You know trying to fight off an original is pretty risky." Rebekah said. "Though I must say you look like you gave him a fight. I think you broke his nose."

Caroline laughed as she remembered the blood on Kol's face. She had given him a fight. It didn't matter whether she could win or not. She was not defenseless, and she sure wasn't going down without a fight. "I'm sure he's as good as new now."

"Do you want to go grab some breakfast before school?" Rebekah asked quietly.

"Yeah that would be great. Just give me a few minutes to shower and get dressed." She replied happy for an excuse to get out of the house.

"Great. I'm sure you want to be quick about it. Thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good." she said as soon as Rebekah left she gathered her clothes and headed in for a shower. Thirty minutes was nowhere near the amount of time that she usually spent, but she did kind of want to leave, Rebekah must have sensed this.

* * *

Klaus waited for Caroline to come back downstairs. He had heard her and Rebekah's conversation. He had made sure to shower and dress much quicker than the thirty minutes. He just hoped Caroline stuck to the thirty minute window and Rebekah was slow.

He smiled as Caroline slowly came down the stairs her hair pulled up into a messy wet bun. "Morning love."

"Hi." She said meeting his eyes.

"You alright?"

"Sure."

"Caroline"

"I'm fine. I told you I can take care of myself."

"What would you of done if I hadn't of walked in the door."

"I would have fought back."

"Against an original?" He asked studying her.

"Yes, I refuse to be anyone's pet or play thing or whatever you want to call it." She replied angrily.

"Now that's what I like about you." He said smiling. "You really are a spitfire." He stated.

"Yes and don't forget it."

He could see the fear on her face, but he admired her even more for standing up for herself. Very few ever had. Most people did submit to him or his siblings out of fear. Caroline really was like no other. Still he was picking up on bits and pieces of what she said, and coming to the realization that someone had done something to her at some point.

"Where are we going to breakfast?"

"Sorry I don't think Rebekah invited you." She shrugged.

"I save your life and I can't even come with you to breakfast. I'm hurt sweetheart."

"You did not save my life."

"I did to." He countered.

"When?"

He laughed as if she didn't remember. "I healed you when your idiot boyfriend bit you. Don't forget the school either."

She frowned and shook her head. "You told Tyler to bite me, I wouldn't of needed saving if you hadn't of made him do it. The school doesn't count I was already away from Alaric." She said smugly.

"We both know you would have gone after Elena, instead of running away."

"But you grabbed me before I could even make a choice so that doesn't count either. You have no way of knowing that I wouldn't of run out those doors and never looked back." They both knew that was an absolute lie. Caroline was incredibly stubborn and had he not grabbed her she would have gone back for her friend. He did admire her loyalty, even if it wasn't her brightest move.

He sighed. "Fine. Than how about a deal. When I do save your life I get to take you out. Just the two of us."

She frowned. "In the event that you do actually save my life, fine. But there can't be any questionable circumstances."

"Questionable circumstances?" He laughed.

"Yeah like you having a hybrid bite me or I make my own escape and you think your rescuing me." She said dramatically.

"Well this is Mystic Falls sweetheart, anything can happen." He said with a smile. "It would be a lot easier if you would just go to breakfast with me or dinner for that matter, without something happening." He said practically asking her out. Realizing how open to rejection he'd left himself he quickly added. "I would hate to see you get hurt. Kol didn't hurt you did he?" He asked changing the subject all together.

"No, not really. He just startled me, and… I'm fine." She said. He couldn't help but think she was going to say something else, but had changed her mind.

"Kol will be at school with you. We called him last month after the attack on Bekah, he's only just now showed up." he said not wanting her to be surprised.

"Great." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm sure Elena, Bonnie, and Matt will be thrilled. He isn't going to hurt anyone is he?" she asked hesitantly.

"No. Elijah made it clear that if he is going to stay he needs to play nice with the locals. It will make it safer to have one more original in town and around the school."

"Do you think they are coming back still, it's been a month?"

"Yes." he said looking at her. All the more reason to have Kol at school where he could help look after her. "Vampire hunters don't just run away. They will be back with reinforcements."

Caroline nodded her head and looked at her watch. He smiled knowing that Bekah was being ridiculously slow. Of course Bekah didn't know how to get ready quickly before all the modern conveniences it was only worse now. As if on cue Rebekah came walking down the stairs.

* * *

Tyler closed the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Hayley was standing nervously in front of his house. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked walking quickly toward her.

"You didn't come last night." She said hugging him tightly. "I thought maybe something happened to you."

"No I just couldn't." He said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her inside.

"You didn't call or answer your phone. I was so worried." she said as he closed the front door.

"Hayley Klaus is here. He is dangerous and if he sees you I have no idea what he will do to you." He said staring at her. He saw the tears well up in her eyes and they began to fall as she let out sobs. "Hey it's ok." He hugged her.

"No it's not." she sobbed.

"What happened?" He asked looking at her pushing a lock of brown hair from her face. For the first time he looked at her she was dirty mud stains on her clothes and what looked like blood smeared on her face. "Hayley, what happened?"

"There dead." She gasped and hugged him again.

"Who?" He said hugging her.

"Everyone. There all dead." She said gripping his t shirt as she cried into his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I must have broken my chains. I woke up in the woods alone. I have no idea how I got there. When I went back." She cried again. "They were all dead. Everyone…even Sarah and Carmen." She sniffled.

Tyler let the shock wash over him as he hugged her again. Who ever had done this had killed a pregnant mother and her young child. Carmen couldn't have been older than ten. She wasn't even a wolf technically. He knew that they took extra precautions having a special room built to protect them during the full moon.

"Were going to find out who did this." He said his anger rising.

* * *

Caroline stood horrified as she listened to Hayley's story. She felt horrible that this had happened. Tyler had shown up at school and all but demanded she return with him to his house. She had than listened to Hayley's story.

She looked around at Bonnie, Elena, Matt's and Damon's face who were all equally just as disturbed by this as she was. How could someone do something so atrocious? She felt awful for Hayley, nobody should have to go through that.

Elena was the first to speak going over and sitting next to Hayley. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

"I want to kill him. I want him to pay for what he did." Hayley said looking up with red eyes and a look of determination.

It took Caroline a second to realize who she was talking about. Klaus. She thought Klaus had done this. She swallowed she knew Klaus was cruel, but surely he wouldn't kill children right? "Wait… Klaus is trying to make hybrids not kill them."

"Maybe they didn't want to turn." Damon said annoyed.

"Before we go on the war path again we should make sure were going after the right person." Bonnie said looking at Caroline. "We have a truce, lets not destroy it until we know for sure."

"I agree." Matt said quietly.

"Well I guess somebody could go and ask him." Damon said looking at her.

She sighed. "Why is it always me?"

"Because he is freakishly obsessed with you Blondie. Pretty sure you're the only one he's going to talk to." Damon replied.

"So what I'm just supposed to ask him what he did last night?"

"That would be a good start." Damon retorted.

"I don't want her going there by herself." Tyler said staring at her.

"You were ok with him taking her to New York for the weekend, but not ok with this?" Bonnie questioned eyebrows raised.

"He's not going to hurt me." She said remembering what had happened this morning. She remembered his embrace this morning. He hadn't smelled bloody. Surely he would have smelled like blood if he'd gone on a rampage last night. Besides she had angered him, betrayed him, and slapped him before. If anyone was to go and talk to him it had to be her. She was the least likely to end up dead. "He will be more likely to talk if it's just me."

"Care if he did this than you aren't safe. He could snap in a moment." Elena said quietly.

"I don't think it was him." She said quietly. She really, really didn't think or want to think he could do something like that.

* * *

Klaus walked to the door opening it. He smirked as he saw Caroline standing on his doorstep. "I thought you were going to school sweetheart."

"I need to talk to you." She said brushing past him. "Is anyone here?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her question. He wasn't lucky enough to have the conversation he was hoping from that question. "No Elijah is away on business and Kol and Rebekah are at school."

"I need to know something and I want you to be honest with me." She said studying him.

"I may be a lot of things, but I am not a liar." he said meeting her eyes. Lying was the thing that broke her and Tyler up, he wasn't going to lie to her.

She bit her lip nervously. "What were you doing last night?"

He laughed. "I've already told you."

"So you didn't slaughter an entire pack of wolves including a pregnant woman and child?" She asked quickly looking at the floor.

He frowned did she really think that low of him. It stung a little, well a lot actually. He was a lot of things, but he did have some morals. "You really do think very low of me don't you sweetheart?" He tried to hide the hurt in his voice. "This may come as a shock, but I do have some morals. I don't kill or feed from children or pregnant women. Only the most twisted and disgusting creatures do that."

Caroline saw the hurt on his face and realized to late that she had made it sound like she thought he had done it. "I'm sorry." His eyes snapped to hers they were dark and angry. "I didn't mean it like it sounded. I just wanted to confirm what I already thought. I do see some good in you, and I don't think that low of you."

Klaus looked at her for a long moment his face was hard and angry. "Your friends think that low of me?"

"Yes. They made me come here and ask you. I'm sorry." She said again.

"I'm not a monster."

"I know."

"Do you?"

His eyes never left hers. "Yes." She said keeping her eyes locked with his. She saw something change in his face as she said this. It wasn't a lie she knew this, he wasn't a monster. He was just a man of layers, lots of layers.

* * *

Markus watched as the rest of the werewolves were burned in the fire. After finding out about all the potential vampires from Rebekah his sister had followed the Lockwood boy here on the last full moon, and stumbled upon this pack of werewolves.

They had, had to wait until the next full moon when all of them would be chained up and unable to really fight back against the attack. They had easily picked them off from afar using guns and cross bows. Plus being witches they could always give an aneurism when needed. They had also picked up five more hunters to join their group.

The vampire problem in Mystic Falls was much larger than they had anticipated. They had needed the reinforcements, and also the element of surprise. No doubt after there long absence when they returned in a few days, they would have the upper hand.

**A/N Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding to your faves. **


	14. Gunshots

**Gunshots**

Bonnie looked around the wreckage that use to be a home for so many werewolves. She could feel the pain and horror that had happened the night before. Even more frightening was the feeling of power, magic to be precise. As much as everyone wanted to believe Klaus had done this, she was positive it wasn't him.

She could tell that Tyler and Matt were disturbed as much maybe even more than she was by the sight. The fire still burned and she had to cover her mouth and nose with her shirt to keep the vomit inducing smell from her nose.

"I think we should leave." Matt said as they stared out the car window.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. She didn't have to get out to know anything else. "It wasn't Klaus." She stated. "We can leave. I don't want to be here."

"Your sure it wasn't him?" Tyler asked backing back onto the dirt road.

"Yes. Who ever did this used magic."

"Why would witches hurt a pack of werewolves?" Matt asked finally lowering his shirt from his mouth as the smell finally was starting to dissipate the further they got.

"I don't know, but I think it was Markus and his family." She said quietly.

"If they eliminate the werewolves, they can't be turned into hybrids." His jaw was set. "This is my fault. I led them here."

"But they didn't know Rebekah is an original." Matt said.

"True. But I would imagine the sun and moon curse being broken is something that gets around fast. As well as the fact that hybrids are being created." Bonnie said looking out the window.

"So what they're killing them as werewolves before they can turn into hybrids?" Matt asked.

"Hybrids are stronger than vampires." Tyler said. "Not to mention harder to kill, and everyone Klaus turns has the sire bond."

"This isn't your fault Tyler." Bonnie said looking at him. "You had no idea that some creepy psycho witch serial killer was going to do this."

"So now what? I mean they took down an entire pack. Do you think they are coming back to Mystic Falls?" Matt asked touching Bonnie's shoulder.

* * *

Caroline sat with Elena on the bed waiting for Hayley to finish in the bathroom. They had brought her back to Elena's house so she could get cleaned up and have something clean to wear. After everything that had happened she couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Bonnie had just called moments ago and told them that it had most likely been Markus and his family who had attacked the pack. She had known all along it hadn't been Klaus, and believed him when he said as much. She was glad that her friends would hopefully except the truth now.

They both turned as Hayley came out of the bathroom in Elena's clothes. "Thanks for letting me come here." She said quietly.

"No problem." Elena said. "We made some fresh coffee and Damon went to get us some lunch."

"Oh thanks." She said shyly as they headed downstairs.

"You can stay here as long as you need to." Elena said looking at her. "We have an extra room."

"I can't go back to Tyler's?" She asked looking at her.

"Klaus has been invited in." She said looking at Hayley. Could she be anymore sublte about trying to get with Tyler she thought to herself. It didn't matter her and Tyler were over, but still the girl didn't have to flaunt.

"Oh."

"This is really the only house that he hasn't been invited into." Elena said softly. "It's the only house where he can't get you. I'm sure were going to figure something else out, but we may need a day or two."

"So what am I just suppose to stay in here?" She asked looking at both of them.

"It's going to be ok. We'll figure something out. In the mean time I really think you should stay here." Elena said.

* * *

Three days later

Caroline waited for Stefan at the airport terminal. After a long talk with Damon about the situation he had agreed to come back. Personally she thought he was probably better off staying far away from Elena and Damon, but everybody did love Elena and would die to protect her.

She smiled as Stefan tossed his bag into the back seat and climbed in next to her. The smell of alcohol hit her the second he sat down. "Well I see your still drinking heavily."

He shrugged smiling slightly. "Wouldn't you be?"

"There is way too much drama going on for me to get drunk."

"So there's more than just Elena?"

Caroline laughed as she pulled back out into traffic. "Oh Elena drama is only a small fraction of it. What exactly did Damon tell you?"

"Just that Elena might be in danger."

"Oh well let me tell you the whole story than." she said. She quickly brought him up to speed on everything that had happened.

"So Klaus knows there is a werewolf living in Elena's house?"

"Well I don't think anyone's actually told him, but this is Klaus, so yeah he probably knows."

"And you and Tyler broke up?"

"Yes."

"Because of this werewolf."

"In a way yes."

"So what's up with you and Klaus?"

"Huh."

"Caroline. We all know he has a thing for you, but what are you doing with him?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I've been spending time with Rebekah, were kind of friends now. I stopped that Markus guy from trying to kill her, and we kind of bonded." Stefan just nodded. "And Klaus has been really nice to me."

"You do realize if you choose to go down that road there won't be any going back."

Caroline knew this and that was what she was afraid of. "So how are you doing really?" She asked needing to draw the attention away from herself.

"I'm ok. I probably should have seen this coming. I mean this is Mystic Falls, no one can stay out of trouble here."

"Well, this time I think we all have a lot to be worried about." She reminded him.

* * *

Bonnie flipped her grim ore closed. She felt tired and completely drained. She had just spent the last three hours casting spells on the Salvatore's boarding house. The thought was for everyone to stay here since the hunters were human and could enter freely into anyone's home.

After what had happened with the werewolf pack they didn't want to take any precautions. The only people who wouldn't be staying here were the originals. They could fend for themselves.

She was fairly confident with the spells she had placed that Hayley would be safe here without having to worry about Klaus. Still she couldn't be sure. She was just worried about Caroline. Hayley was being more than forward with her feelings to Tyler even if he wasn't exactly excepting them.

She was a little hesitant how this was going to work with them all under one roof. Caroline was the only one who knew about her and Matt. Elena was to wrapped up in her relationship and being a vampire to worry about anyone else. Stefan was coming back and than their was the whole Caroline triangle. At least Klaus wouldn't be staying with them.

"Everything all set?" Jeremy asked as he walked in with a bag. Elena and Damon followed behind him.

"Yes." She said putting her grim ore in her bag. She watched as Hayley and Tyler hesitantly walked into the house. Something was going on there even if Tyler couldn't admit it. Just like something was going on with Klaus and Caroline, even if she wouldn't admit it. Shaking her thoughts away. "As long as this." She held up the wad of personal items from each of them bound together by string. "Stays together only we can enter the home."

"So not Klaus?" Tyler asked his hand on Hayley's back.

"He shouldn't be able to no." She replied.

* * *

Klaus was losing his patience as Rebekah shopped. She was picking up some stuff to purchase new songs for the game Caroline had introduced her to. Apparently her and Kol were going to play it now. He had no interest in playing himself. However if Caroline was playing he would be more than happy to watch.

"I'm not really sure how this works." Rebekah said holding up the gift card. "Can you call Caroline and ask her?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"I know you want to call her Nik." He did want to call her, but he wasn't going to. Not so he could just give the phone to Rebekah.

"I'm not calling her to ask about that stupid game."

"Than I suppose your going to have to help me with it." She said pouting.

"Whatever." He said walking away. It was times like these where he realized how behind Rebekah was as far as technology was concerned. He only had himself to blame for keeping her staked for so long.

He froze as he heard her voice walking toward him.

"Are you sure you need all that Stefan? Your not Damon." She said and he heard stuff being shoved back on the shelf.

"The liquor helps with the blood cravings to." he said lowering his voice.

Klaus knew he shouldn't be snooping, but he somehow couldn't help himself. Perhaps Caroline was opening up to him, but he doubted she ever truly would one hundred percent. She spoke differently with her friends she was less guarded.

"How is that going?" She asked concern in her voice.

"I haven't fed from anyone since the night I tried to drive Elena off of Wickery Bridge."

"Well that is good."

"Yeah but I have to go back and see him and her together."

"Well so do I."

"Yeah but you don't like it for a whole different reason."

His ears perked up this was definitely getting interesting now. He knew this was something she didn't want him to know, but he couldn't help himself. He had been going crazy wondering how she could date Damon, who he considered not much better than himself. Yet she wouldn't give him the time of day.

"True. He just better not treat her the way he did me." she said quietly the pain was evident in her voice.

He heard the bottles being grabbed off the shelf again. "You know I'm thinking were going to need this after all."

"I'm not turning into a drunk Stefan." She protested.

"Misery loves company."

"No offense but your kind of depressing, and I am not miserable."

He had to stifle a laugh at that. He heard them moving again and quickly hurried back to Rebekah who was right where he had left her. "Are you ready yet?"

"Hmmm." She said not looking up. "I'm not sure how much I should get."

"Come on Bekah." He said grabbing both the cards she was holding and heading to the checkout. He wanted to get there at the same time as her, and wanted to make sure he was coming from the opposite direction of where they had been. He did not want her to know he'd been eaves dropping.

"Oh wait I have to get some popcorn." She said running off again.

"Klaus." Stefan said pulling up short.

He noticed the bottles of alcohol in the basket and smirked. "Long night?"

"Oh good you're here." Rebekah said rushing over to Caroline. "What are you doing here?" She snapped noticing Stefan. "Let me guess here to keep your precious Elena stay safe."

Rebekah would never admit it, but she was still hurt and in love with Stefan. He was to blame for that. They had been truly happy with each other, and he had ruined it.

"Are you ready." Stefan asked looking at Caroline.

Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes snatching the cards from his hand. "Which of these should I get to buy more songs. I'm going to teach Kol how to play."

"Well the more points you buy the more you can purchase."

"Like I said we'll get both." He said watching Caroline.

"You should come over and play. I promise Kol will be on his best behavior." Rebekah said pleading.

"I can't. I have to give Stefan a ride to the boarding house."

"You can go if you want. I know you don't particularly want to go there anymore than I do." Stefan said shrugging.

He saw Caroline's eyes dart to his and he held her gaze for a long moment wondering what she would decide. He would love for her to come to the mansion. She had yet to stay the night there when he was actually home. He was fairly certain that, that was done on purpose.

True he'd had her for the entire weekend not to long ago, but he wanted time alone with her without having to manipulate her. He just wasn't sure how he was going to get it.

"You could come to Stefan." Rebekah said looking at him the vulnerability evident. Although he was beginning to think that Rebekah was the key all along.

* * *

Markus watched with his father as the four vampires exited the store. They had happened upon them by chance, but this was an opportunity they could not pass up. They had quickly alerted the rest of their team and had begun to set something up.

Taking out the vampires was going to prove harder than the werewolves. The werewolves were strongest during the full moon only where as vampires had strength at all times.

There mission was to rid the earth of all supernatural creatures. They were foul and vile. They hunted on the weak the humans. Even the pack of werewolves was as bad as the vampires. The curse was not activated until someone died at your hands. They had had blood on their hands. True the pregnant woman and child were still innocent but it would only of been a matter of time till their fate had been sealed.

"This is going to be easier than we thought." His father said as he raised his gun loaded with wood bullets. He raised his gun as well aiming for the blonde one that had spoiled his plans last month. "If you have the shot take it." His dad whispered.

That was all the confirmation he needed as he set his sights on her. He aimed for her heart and pulled the trigger.

**A/N I know a cliffhanger again. I'll make up for it next chapter. Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and the faves. **


	15. Safe

**A/N here is a nice long chapter for everyone. Thanks for all your alerts and faves. I love reading your reviews and they really do inspire me. Enjoy the Klaroline goodness.**

**Safe**

Caroline walked to her car hand on the drivers door. She couldn't believe her and Stefan were doing this. She tried to convince herself that this was more for Stefan than for herself, but she wanted to go there as much as he did. Some where along the line both Rebekah and Klaus had gotten under her skin.

Klaus was the bad guy she shouldn't have feelings for him other than hate, and yet she did. She was drawn to him for some reason. Rebekah had called it chemistry she had to agree. She could never act on her attraction or feelings toward him. It would be wrong it would be betraying her best friend. He had done so much to her friends.

She shook her thoughts away she was just going to have some fun. She was going to help Stefan with his sorrows, and they would figure everything out tomorrow. She heard the loud pop, and glanced toward the road expecting someone to pull over with a flat tire.

It wasn't until the pain exploded in her chest that she realized what was happening. She gasped and stumbled backwards. She couldn't breathe. Pain coursed through her rendering her paralyzed. She was falling.

Someone caught her as another serious of loud pops rang out. She didn't see his face, but knew it was him. He pulled her to him and spun her around his body tensing as he took the spray of vervain soaked wood bullets meant for her. She tried to walk as he dragged her over to his car climbing in without ever letting go of her.

She forced air into her lungs even though it burned each time she did. She felt hot tears on her cheeks as she fought against the pain. All she could think about was the unbearable pain that consumed her. "Shh. Sweetheart stop moving." Klaus whispered. "Stefan." He said his tone changing from the soothing tone to anger. "Get back here."

She looked as Stefan climbed into the back seat. Klaus was holding her firmly in his grasp. She was still flush against his chest his arms wrapped protectively around her. Instinctively she started to try to move away from him. She choked as the pain surged in her as the bullet lodged deeper.

"Don't move." He hissed in her ear angrily. His grip on her tightened almost painfully.

"Caroline stay still." Stefan said his voice shaking as he looked at her.

She forced herself to breathe and closed her eyes letting more tears fall. her chest felt like it was on fire literally. She heard Stefan and Klaus discussing something but she wasn't listening the pain was all she could think about. She felt a haze coming over her she was going to pass out.

"Caroline." Klaus snarled. Her eyes jerked open at the angry tone in his voice. "Did you hear what I just said?"

She couldn't help but wonder why he was yelling at her. What could she of possibly done to make him so angry.

"Caroline" Stefan said roughly her attention snapping to him. "You have to stay still. I'm going to pull the bullet out ok."

Klaus tightened his grip and she gasped in protest. He knew he was hurting her, but she couldn't move. She was probably in to much pain to truly grip the severity of her situation.

Who ever had shot had hit there mark the bullet just hadn't gone deep enough to penetrate her heart. Every movement she made could be driving it closer. It could still kill her, which was why they needed to dig it out now. He wanted to take the bullet out himself, but he was too afraid of moving her. He was trusting Stefan to not let his friend die.

"You need to stay still sweetheart. Stefan's going to pull the bullet out. I'm not going to lie it's going to hurt." He said into her ear.

Stefan hesitated for a moment before he carefully dug in to her chest to extract the bullet. Caroline screamed and he held her firmly in place as she struggled against him. Stefan hissed as he grasped the bullet and quickly tossed it to the floor of the car.

He released his grip on her and she didn't move except to let her head fall back on his shoulder. Her breathing was heavy and he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. He was going to kill the people responsible for this.

He grimaced as he moved shifting her slightly. The burning in his back was strong and unbearable. He had taken a few bullets in the back. Bullets that would have killed her. Whoever these people were they knew what they were doing. Wood bullets that had been soaked in vervain.

Luckily for him he was a hybrid and old. He could still function with the bullets in his back not at a hundred percent, but enough to keep Caroline alive. Enough till they got back to the mansion.

"Nik." Rebekah said drawing his attention to the front of the car. If the situation were different he would laugh at her. She had an iron clad grip on the steering wheel and was hunched forward. This was her first time driving ever. "Somebody is behind us."

He looked behind them trying to ignore the burning in his back at the movement. All he could see was the blinding white of the headlights. "Go faster Bekah." he said as the car bumped them.

"Nik." She said again panic in her voice.

"It's ok Bekah just speed up." The car bumped them again and she swerved. He felt Caroline grab his leg as she tried to steady herself. He had waited for this moment for her to voluntarily touch him, and she probably didn't even realize she had done so.

The car hit them again and Rebekah screamed as she lost control of the car. He saw the ditch and pulled himself and Caroline down to the floor of the car as they crashed off the side. He kept one arm around Caroline and the other he used to hold onto the seat with to keep them from rolling around the car as they flipped over.

Glass sprayed in at them and he heard screaming whether is was Caroline or Bekah or both he wasn't sure. The car finally came to a stop on it's roof. He still had Caroline held firmly against him as he braced himself between the floor boards and the seats.

He should have seen this coming. This was his fault he was always one step ahead. He'd let his love for Caroline get the better of him. He back tracked a second had he just realized he loved Caroline. Love was a weakness. A weakness that had almost gotten the four of them killed. He'd been too busy chasing her to pay attention to what was going on.

The sound of footsteps brought him back to his senses. "I'm going to set you down." He said as he lowered her to the floor.

Rebekah groaned as she came to. She sat up and forced her broken arm to go back into the right position flinching as she had to re break the already healing bones again. She was a few feet from the car she pushed her tangled hair out of her face and crawled over to the car as she saw movement in it.

"Caroline." She said as she grabbed her friends arm and helped to pull her out the broken window.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered looking back to the car.

"Nik?" She said peaking in as he slowly made his way to the window. She offered him her hand, and was a little surprised that he took the help.

She knew he had been shot. She had seen him protect Caroline with his body. He was in love with her, she was sure of it. Never in her life had she seen her brother protect someone other than family like that.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked as she pulled a piece of glass out of her leg.

"Over here." Stefan groaned as he sat up about thirty feet from the car. He repositioned his leg and she heard the snap of bones breaking and than knitting back together.

"We need to go." Nik said pushing himself to his feet. Sometimes she didn't know where he found his strength from. How he could go on as if he was fine was beyond her.

Rebekah helped Caroline up. Caroline was as unsteady as she was. She had a long jagged cut down the side of her face that was slowly healing very slowly. Caroline needed to feed, she was weak. They all needed to feed.

She put her arm around Caroline and the baby vampire leaned into her needing the help to support her weight. That's when the pounding headache started. Caroline's hand's went to her head and she screamed out in pain. Rebekah did the same unable to fight against the blinding searing pain that made her vision go blurry.

* * *

Tyler paced back and forth in front of the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Caroline should have been back from the airport with Stefan by now. He'd checked to make sure the plane had landed on time and it had.

"Your going to wear a hole in the carpet." Matt said.

"She should have been back." He said worried.

"I'm sure she is fine." Hayley chimed in from the stairs.

"I don't know. I kind of just have a bad feeling." Bonnie said taking Matt's hand.

"What kind of feeling?" Matt asked now getting worried.

Bonnie frowned and shook her head. "I don't know just a feeling. Like something has happened."

"Well you're the witch can't you find out?" He asked irritated.

"I don't get premonitions." Bonnie snapped back.

"Well figure out what is wrong." He snapped back. He couldn't fight the feeling that something had happened to Caroline.

* * *

Klaus saw Rebekah and Caroline on the ground pain etched onto both of their faces. He felt the pain in his head but fought against it. He'd learned a long time ago not to feel physical pain. He had conditioned himself not to feel the pain. It had made the beatings so much easier. He used what strength he had left and lunged toward the closest witch sinking his teeth into them.

He showed no remorse in draining them dry. He let the woman's lifeless body fall to the earth as he moved onto the next person who dare to try to hurt him. The second body fell to the ground lifeless. He would have moved onto the third, but Rebekah had already beat him to it.

He smiled at his sister as she wiped the blood from her lips. The only reminder of the accident was the blood on her body, but all the injuries had healed. Stefan dropped another body to the ground as he stood up the veins on his face receding.

He rushed over to Caroline who lay unmoving on the ground. They heard the screeching tires of a car and he looked to Rebekah. "You two go. I've got her."

"Nik."

"Bekah go." He snarled.

Stefan and Rebekah gave him one last look before he took her hand and led her away. He heard another pair of footsteps quickly approaching and felt the prick of an arrow in his shoulder.

* * *

Liz had heard on her radio about the gunshots fired at the local grocery store. To her horror she had found Caroline's car, but no traces of her daughter. A witness had told her that a blonde woman had been shot and a man with dirty blonde hair had also been shot carrying her away to another car.

She was headed in the direction that she knew led to the original mansion. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, other than she needed to make sure her daughter was safe.

She turned in a bend in the road when she saw skid marks and a car was pulled off to the side. She quickly got out pulling her gun from the holster. The car was empty, but she saw light coming from off the road.

She swallowed as she recognized that car. It was the same car Klaus had brought Caroline home in not to many weeks ago. She cocked her gun and walked slowly towards it. She came around the other side of the car and she didn't hesitate. Vampire or not Caroline was her daughter and she would do anything to protect her.

Without hesitation she pulled back on the trigger hitting the person who was standing with the loaded crossbow pointed at the two vampires. She recognized him as a council member. What they hell was going on and why didn't she know about it? She focused her attention on her daughter running towards her.

Blood covered both of their clothes and it took her only a second to realize that it was there own. She was hurt. "Mom." She said weakly as she hugged her.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking at the blood soaked clothes and blood on her face and matted in her hair.

"I'll be fine. Fast healer."

"Someone else is coming." Klaus said looking behind him.

Liz glanced at the two of them taking in there state. She wanted to take Caroline home with her, but wasn't sure that it was safe for her. "Get out of here, and keep her safe, or I swear to god I will kill you myself." She said glaring at him.

Klaus nodded as he took Caroline's hand and pulled her quickly behind him. He wasn't sure how long they had been running when they finally came to an old farmhouse. He saw lights on and sighed. Getting them in there shouldn't be to hard.

Caroline slowed down behind him she didn't look good. Her face was pale and had a fine sheen of sweat on it. He could see the darkness in her eyes and knew the only thing to fix that would be blood. She needed to feed. She wouldn't be at full strength until than. He wouldn't be at full strength either.

They both turned and she flinched as they heard footsteps. He relaxed as he realized it was only the farmer walking up to the house. "Good evening mate." he said as he walked up to him.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan reached the mansion and walked hurriedly inside. "Elijah Kol." She yelled out.

"Bekah what the hell happened to you?" Kol said coming from the kitchen.

"Markus is back. Him and some other people attacked us." Rebekah said trying to catch her breath.

"Where is Niklaus?" Elijah said hugging her.

"He should have been right behind us. He was helping Caroline." She said fear consuming her. Nik couldn't be killed, but Caroline could. So could Stefan.

"It's going to be alright." Elijah said gripping her shoulders. "Now tell me what happened."

* * *

Caroline wiped off the mirror glad to be rid of all the blood and filth from this evenings events. She wasn't exactly sure what Klaus had said to the farmer and his wife when he had compelled them, but it had worked.

Much to her dismay the only room they had available was their daughters who was away at college. Madeline the farmers wife had very kindly shown them to her room telling them to help themselves. She had rifled through the drawers finding a pair of sweats and a tank top that she deemed suitable to sleep in.

She walked back to the bedroom hesitantly opening the door. She wasn't sure how the sleeping arrangements would work, but they were not sharing a bed. Her thought process was lost as she saw him sitting at the desk shirtless and blood dripping down his perfectly tanned back.

"What are you doing?" She asked horrified.

"Taking these damn bullets out." He snarled. His eyes were yellow the veins were slowly rising on his face.

She swallowed he'd been shot she saw the bullets sitting on the desk three of them, and he was still trying to get another out. "I…" she started but had no idea what to say. She remembered hearing the gunshots, but she hadn't realized that he had taken them from her. She didn't remember much of what happened between getting shot and having the bullet removed. "You got shot to." She finally choked out as he still tried to reach the last one.

"Yes love saving your life."

"Why didn't you say something? How did you even function?" She asked walking over to him.

"I'm a hybrid and over a thousand years old sweetheart. It takes more than a few bullets to take me down."

"But they're laced with vervain."

"I know."

"Let me help you." She said taking the small knife from him. "Where is it?" She asked.

"I don't need your help." He growled.

"So what your just going to dig at your back all night?"

"I'll get it."

"Seriously?"

"Caroline." His face had fully changed now. She should be afraid of him he was stronger and faster than her, but he wouldn't do it she was certain.

Realization hit her. He didn't trust her. At least not enough to let her be at his back with a knife in her hands. No she couldn't kill him, but she could hurt him. "I'm trying to help you." She said softly. "Let me."

His glare was angry still but he didn't say anything. Slowly he sat back down in the chair and she walked around behind him. He reached behind him grabbing her hand and placing it in the middle of his back close to his spine.

He didn't flinch once as she cut into his skin and dug the bullet out. It stung as she touched it but she didn't let it go as she pulled it from him. She ran her hands across his back as the opening quickly knit back together. She knew she was lingering to long enjoying the feel of him, but couldn't help herself. She forced her hands to her sides embarrassed. "Thank you." He stated as he got up turning to her.

She felt her face changing against her will as she saw the blood on her hands his blood. She was so hungry, and she remembered how good he tasted. He smirked at her knowingly. She closed her eyes and forced the hunger back down.

"You have excellent control love, but in your state you could lose it all too easily. You need to feed."

"I'm not feeding off of them." She said adamantly.

"I am fairly certain they don't have any blood bags love."

"Than I guess I will go hunting or something."

"Who knows maybe they have bunnies here would you like me to ask them?"

"Wait you can't feed off them either." She said surprised.

"I'm not going to hurt them."

"News flash feeding from them hurts."

"I'll heal them."

"Ugh."

"Caroline." He said his face serious. "It's who we are. You can try to be human as much as you want. But you crave the blood, you need it. Without it you will slowly desiccate. Which isn't pleasant."

"I will be fine until tomorrow." she said angered, but unwilling to back down. She was so hungry though.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you fight it so much?"

"Because…" She felt the tears in her eyes and couldn't hold them back.

"Caroline." His face softened.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said wiping away a few tears.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She hissed. He studied her for a moment before murmuring something and walking away.

* * *

Klaus walked back to the bedroom she was going to be mad at him, but he didn't care. After his shower he had fed from the teenage son who had thought he was sneaking into the house. Well his parents were oblivious, but it was to his benefit. After taking enough to sustain himself he took the liberty to collect some for Caroline. He had than healed the kid and sent him off to bed.

He hesitated at the door she was still awake he could tell by how she shifted around on the bed. Something had happened to her, something she didn't want to tell him he was determined to find out.

She looked at him as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "I brought you something." he said handing her the coffee mug.

"Seriously."

"You wouldn't drink from the source so I brought you the next best thing. Drink up love no sense in letting it go to waste." he smirked at her. She glared at him but lifted the cup to her lips drinking. "Feel better?"

"You at least healed them right?"

"There being nice enough to let us stay here. Like I told you before sweetheart I do have some morals."

She rolled her eyes. "The key word is some."

He smiled at her as he sat on the end of the bed. She looked at him nervously but didn't move. He was still shirtless wearing only his jeans. "Some is better than none." he smirked as he remembered one of their previous conversations. "Not moral enough to forget about our agreement. I believe you owe me four times to take you out to breakfast, lunch or, dinner."

"Four?"

"Yes I took four bullets for you. Thus saving your life four times. If you didn't notice from the first shot their aim was quite good." He reminded her.

She sighed rolling her eyes. "I'm still to smart to be seduced by you."

"I know."

"Yet you still try."

"Does it hurt to take a chance?"

"Yes." She hissed.

He swallowed his anger down. Why couldn't he have a chance? Yes maybe he had been alive longer than Damon and hurt more people, but from the eldest Salvatore's reputation they really weren't so different. "But you dated Damon." He said quietly trying not to let to much of his anger show.

"How did…Rebekah." She said biting her lip and again looking like she was going to cry.

"She didn't tell me. I overheard you telling her the night you stayed at my house."

"So you're a stalker and an eavesdropper?"

"I just want to get to know you."

"Why does it matter?" She asked her voice rising.

"Because I want to know why you would give someone as vile as him a chance and not me?" He shouted standing up from the bed.

"I didn't." he looked back at her confused by her answer. "I wasn't his girlfriend Klaus I was just a pawn some toy for him to use. I was human and he compelled me and used me to get back at Stefan and Elena. Are you happy now you know." she yelled getting up out of the bed and walking toward the door.

He caught her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone." she snapped trying to yank her wrist free. He wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

He stared at her and saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She stopped fighting him and looked up at him confused. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I'm sure you've done that to women to."

"No." he said angered that someone could do this, to her especially. He was going to kill, no he was going to torture and than kill Damon. If he thought Rebekah was rough he had another thing coming. He was going to make him pay slowly and painfully for what he had done. He didn't have many morals, but he did have some and compelling women into bed and using them as playthings was against his rules. "I don't make play things Caroline. Surely you must see that. I could have compelled you months ago, and yet I've refrained. I wouldn't do that to you or anyone else. I don't want a shell in my bed it means nothing if there isn't feeling behind it."

He let go of her arm and she went back sitting on the bed wiping a few tears that had fallen away. He sat next to her hesitantly and put an arm around her. He hadn't really comforted anyone in a really long time, and wasn't sure he was doing it right, but she slowly leaned into him and accepted his embrace.

* * *

Caroline awoke the next morning curled into someone a shirtless someone. It took her a few seconds to realize she thankfully still had all her clothes on. The events of last night came rushing back to her. She was laying in bed with Klaus. Not only was she laying in bed with him but she was cuddling with him.

Her head was on his shoulder her leg thrown over his and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She should move she should do something. This wasn't right, but it felt right. She felt safe and whole like she belonged. No one had ever held her like this he had just held her. Not once had he tried to grope her or touch her inappropriately he had comforted her, he had been there for her. How could someone like Klaus make her feel so safe? She sighed and closed her eyes again falling back to sleep in his arms.


	16. Take a Chance

**Take a Chance**

Caroline kept replaying his words over and over in her head. _Take a chance. _Could she? She was still curled up against him feeling the rise and fall of his smooth sculpted chest under her head. Something about this felt so right.

Last night had been different. He had comforted her and held her never expecting anything in return. If she had been with Tyler, he would have been trying to get her naked uncaring of her feelings or hurt. No one had ever been so tender so caring. _Take a chance._

She was still unsure, he was so different from her. Their beliefs were as different as night and day. Yet there was something about him that made her see there was more to him. He had saved her life last night. He had risked a lot to save her she could no longer tell herself his feelings weren't genuine.

She was attracted to him, who wouldn't be, but could she really date him. What would everyone else say. Elena would disown her for sure. Tyler would be livid. She wasn't sure about Bonnie and Matt, and she didn't give a damn what Damon thought. Stefan she thought he would maybe understand.

She closed her eyes did it matter what they thought. No. This was her life and it had almost ended last night. She could very well still die with everything that was happening. If she was going to die she didn't want to have regrets or wonder what if. She knew what she wanted and what she wanted to do she just needed to muster up the courage to actually do it.

Klaus knew she was awake. He had noticed the subtle change in her breathing even if she hadn't moved. She made no move to break the hold he had on her. He was much enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Never in his life had he held someone so intimately, and they hadn't even done anything.

He wondered what she was thinking, but didn't want to ask for fear that she would come to her senses and move away from him. He wanted to hope that her closeness her willingness to lay here like this with him, was a good thing. Surely she wouldn't be like this with him if she felt nothing.

The sound of his phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. Caroline stirred and slowly sat up he instantly missed the warmth her body had brought. He groaned as he got out of the bed and walked to his jacket digging his phone out of his pocket. His phone had been ringing intermittently through out the night, but she had been asleep and he had been enjoying holding her so he had let it ring.

"Bekah." He said into the phone.

"Nik thank goodness. Why haven't you answered your phone?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"I was sleeping." He said quietly.

"Oh whatever Nik we both know you're a light sleeper. What were you doing? How is Caroline?" he knew what she was getting at, and there wasn't anything to tell so he chose to just ignore her innuendos.

He turned to look back at her she was sitting on the bed playing with the edge of the sheets. "She's fine."

"Where are you?"

He looked to Caroline and she shrugged. "Uh some farm house."

"Oh well that is helpful."

"Do me a favor and tell Caroline's mom she is ok. I need to find a car and we'll be back to the mansion some time today."

"Sure." Rebekah replied and he could practically see her eyes rolling. If his sister only knew the real reason he hadn't answered his phone she would think him utterly and completely soft.

"Bye Bekah." He said hitting the end call button. He turned back to Caroline. Their was an awkwardness. It was like the morning after, this was usually where he compelled the girl to forget all about him. He wasn't going to do that to Caroline. Ever. Technically they hadn't done anything. They had only slept together. "So breakfast?"

She frowned. "By breakfast you mean…"

"The type you get from a restaurant." He smirked.

"Ok." She said climbing off the bed.

He raised his eyebrows a part of him was still expecting a fight or snide remark. Maybe something had changed. Perhaps she would give him a chance. "What do you like?"

"Waffles."

* * *

Caroline tried in vain to find something remotely attractive to wear but nothing was to her liking. Everything was so dark, and she liked colors. Frustrated she gave up and settled on a pair of jeans and a grey sweater.

Her hair was another matter. She should never have gone to bed with damp hair. She couldn't find any hair products or anything to help tame it. She quickly brushed it up into a messy bun and left the bathroom.

Klaus was leaning against the wall waiting for her. She smiled sheepishly at him knowing she had taken much longer than him to get ready. "Sorry." she said quietly. She knew how much Tyler had always hated waiting on her.

"For?" he looked confused.

"Taking so long." She said.

"Sweetheart for you I'd wait forever."

She laughed and looked to the floor as she felt butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever bothered to talk to her the way he did. He walked over to her and he almost seemed to hesitate a moment before he placed his hand under her chin. She knew what was going to happen. She needed to make a choice she could back away now and do what was safe or she could look up and embrace the unknown.

Swallowing she looked up and into his amazing blue eyes. He looked at her for a long moment almost as if asking permission. She leaned in slightly toward him and that was all he needed. His lips were on hers at first lightly kissing, as if he was still waiting for rejection.

She wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Their kiss deepened and she suddenly needed more of him she wanted to feel everything. She parted her lips letting his tongue dominate hers enjoying the feel of him exploring her mouth. His hands ran down her sides stopping at her waist to pull her flush with him.

It felt so good so right. His body pressed against hers so intimately. They fit together perfectly. There would be no going back now, she couldn't even if she wanted to. The feel of his perfect lips would be forever engrained in her brain. No one had ever kissed her so thoroughly before.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of a door being opened, and someone walking down the hallway. They quickly pulled apart looking to see who the intruder was.

"Oh good morning." Madeline smiled at them sweetly. "I hope everything is still to your liking?"

She could see the anger on Klaus's face she ran her hands down his chest as she pulled away taking one of his hands in hers. "Yes thank you so much for your hospitality. We were just leaving."

"Oh well if you need anything else let me know." She said with a smile.

"No I think were good thanks. Come on Klaus." she said dragging him behind her.

The cool morning air did little to calm her arousal and quench the fire they had started. Perhaps it was a good distraction was she ready to sleep with Klaus? She wasn't sure. She knew she'd been falling for him. That he was making her feel things that she'd never felt before.

* * *

Liz sighed as she pulled into the originals driveway. Had she done the right thing telling Klaus to take care of Caroline? She hoped so. Everything she knew about him was awful according to Damon he was soulless and pure evil. Yet she'd seen the video footage from the parking lot camera. He had protected Caroline.

"Was there something I could help you with?" The youngest Mikaelson brother asked as he opened the door.

"I was wondering if Caroline was here?" She slowly got out of the car.

"Nope sorry sheriff Nik has whisked her off somewhere." She didn't like the way he said that.

"Kol leave the sheriff alone." Rebekah said from the doorway. "Forgive my brother." She said. "He forgets his manners."

"Is Caroline here?"

"No. She is safe though. I spoke with Nik this morning. I assure you my brother will do everything he can to keep her safe." She said sincerely.

She didn't like the idea of Caroline being alone with him, but there wasn't much she could do about it. "I just came from the boarding house. I have news about the attack last night."

"Please come in." Rebekah said motioning towards the door.

* * *

Klaus finished texting a few of his hybrids. They should be setting up a tighter perimeter around his home to make sure his siblings were safe, and him and Caroline as well when they returned.

He would have to see about getting them another car or a ride back to Mystic Falls. They were only in the next town over around twenty miles. The run for him especially in his wolf form would be nothing, but he doubted Caroline would be up for it.

He opened the door and held it for her as she walked into the hometown restaurant. One thing he did enjoy about the small towns was the home cooking. He slid into a booth and Caroline took the seat across from him.

"So do you like plain waffles or do you get toppings?" He asked trying to get her to talk again. She had been silent for the majority of the walk. He was beginning to wonder if she was having second thoughts or regrets about the kiss. Sure he had kissed her before, but the feel of her on his own lips had been so much better. He wanted to do it again.

"Just plain waffles and syrup." She said looking at the menu.

"Will you stay at the mansion when we return? You could stay in your usual room of course." He added quickly. Although he would much prefer she stay in his room.

"Um yeah."

He was glad she was staying, but it didn't escape him that she had failed to say if it would be in his room or the guest room. He wouldn't push it he would wait for her. Just having her stay in his home was enough for him.

"I will keep you safe Caroline."

She looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered. "For last night for saving me for comforting me."

"I told you I would always come for you Caroline. I will kill anyone who hurts you."

"And Damon?" She asked nervously. He just glared at her there was no point in lying. He was going to make him pay for what he had done. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm giving you a chance Klaus don't screw it up, because of something that happened in my past. He's a different person now. He's better."

He looked at her skeptically. "I don't know he still seems pretty impulsive and reckless to me."

"As are you." She said glaring at him. "Besides he has helped me."

"When?"

"He saved me when Jules and Brady kidnapped me. He saved me from being a sacrifice in your sun and moon ritual. In fact if he hadn't of stepped in between me and Tyler I would have been the one bit instead of him that night."

"And you dated somebody that tried to kill you?"

She laughed. "You know your not really one to talk. I mean you fancy me and you've tried to kill me."

He nodded as he realized he'd backed himself into a corner. So he changed the subject. "Jules…" he said trying to place the name.

"She was the werewolf you sacrificed."

"Shame I would have made her death much more painful if I'd known what she had done."

"You didn't even know me than." She reminded him. "Promise me you won't kill Damon."

He smirked. "Fine I won't _kill_ Damon." she'd never said anything about torture.

* * *

"Can I get you some coffee?" Elijah asked as he watched the sheriff. She was uneasy yet she stayed. He admired her courage.

"No thank you. I wanted to speak with you about last night. I don't believe we've seen the worst of this."

He sighed he had feared as much. "We have no wish to harm anybody. However we will defend ourselves."

She nodded. "Unfortunalty this new family doesn't care. They want to see all vampires killed. They have the council on board. I am no longer welcomed at the meetings and neither is Carol. They know about everyone even some of the hybrids. They are planning another attack as we speak. Some of them are witches, and I heard something about more people coming."

"We're tired of running." Rebekah said sitting down at the kitchen table. "I say we make a stand brother."

**A/N yay they finally kissed. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding to your faves.**


	17. Real Friends Love YOu No Matter What

**A/N So to make up for not updating yesterday there is a smutty scene in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, alerting, faves, and reviewing.**

**True Friends Love You No Matter What**

"So wait Stefan is with Rebekah?" Elena said trying to contain her anger. "And Klaus has Caroline who knows where."

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Bonnie said looking at her.

"Yeah it is." Tyler yelled his face turning red from anger. Elena looked at him and saw he was borderline losing control.

"Stefan said someone attacked them last night." Bonnie said glaring at Tyler.

"I don't like her being with him." Tyler said punching the wall.

"Well for what it's worth he doesn't intend to hurt her." Damon said sipping a glass of scotch.

Elena frowned how could he be so nonchalant about this. His brother and her best friend were in the hands of the originals. Maybe they had some sort of truce for the moment, but it was only a matter of time before they did something. The only one she trusted was Elijah. Klaus and Rebekah were evil, to put it simply.

"I'm going to go over there." Tyler said walking toward the door.

"And do what?" Matt asked.

Elena didn't miss the way Bonnie placed her hand on Matt's shoulder. "Tyler." Bonnie warned looking at him.

"Leaving Klaus alone with Caroline isn't a good idea. I don't trust him with her."

"Ty she can make her own decisions." Hayley said quietly.

"No I agree. I don't like the idea of Caroline or Stefan being there it isn't safe." Klaus was a monster who had less than pure intentions for Caroline, and Rebekah and Stefan had a past. A deep wave of jealousy hit her. She shouldn't be jealous. She wasn't it was just because Rebekah was such an evil blood sucking bitch. Rebekah had been the one to ruin her life, she didn't deserve happiness.

"Nobody should leave this house right now. You heard what Liz said." Bonnie said frustrated. "We are safe here we should stay until we come up with a plan of attack."

* * *

"Caroline what are you wearing?" Rebekah teased as her and Nik got out of the car. She couldn't remember a time she had ever seen Caroline wearing something so plain and dark. She pulled Caroline into a hug which seemed to catch them both off guard. "I'm glad your ok." she said earnestly. She had never had a friend before and she had finally found one and didn't want to lose her.

"Nice to see your worried about your big brother to." Nik said as he shut the car door.

"Oh shut up Nik we all know your invincible." She said pulling Caroline into the house.

"Mrs. Forbes I am glad to see you all in one piece." Elijah said as she led Caroline upstairs. She had so many questions for Caroline. She had so much to tell Caroline.

"Uh thanks." Caroline said as she was pulled up the stairs.

She pulled Caroline into her room slamming the door and turning on the radio at full blast. "Tell me everything." She said turning to Caroline.

"Um."

"Don't be shy he may be my brother but I want to know what happened. I can smell him all over you." She said sitting on the bed. She should be weirded out by this, but she wanted her brother to be happy. She didn't want details for obvious reasons, but she wanted to know that Nik was finally getting what he deserved. Her brother deserved happiness after so many centuries of loneliness.

"Nothing happened." She said sitting on the bed. "We talked and than slept together, in the literal sense." She paused her face turning a little pink. "Well we might have kissed this morning."

She squealed excited. "So are you two together now?"

"I don't know. I mean Madeline, the woman who owned the house interrupted us and than we went to breakfast and came here. We didn't really talk about that."

"But your going to do it again right?" She asked expectantly.

"I would like to." She smiled.

"Knowing Nik you won't have to wait very long, especially since you are staying with us. Your friends aren't to happy about that by the way. Elena seemed quite perturbed when she found out Stefan was staying here also."

"There never going to understand." She said looking down at the bed.

Rebekah sighed. "Friends don't always agree with each other, but if it's something that makes you truly happy, they should be able to accept it. Otherwise they aren't really your friends."

Caroline stared at Rebekah for a moment wondering when she had become so philosophical. She did have a point though. Goodness knows she had been understanding of Elena's relationship with Damon. It would be very hypocritical of her not to try and understand. Especially since Damon had done numerous other things to hurt Elena as well. Yet Elena loved him anyway.

"Don't give me that look." Rebekah smirked. "I have been around long enough to know what I am talking about. Don't let your fear of what your friends think get in the way of you and Nik. It's your life."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks Rebekah."

"What are friends for?" Rebekah smiled.

* * *

"So brother is she as tasty as she looks?" Kol asked smirking.

"Shut up Kol." Klaus grumbled back as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Oh come on Nik. I just want to know more about this girl who has you so riled up." Kol said as he grabbed the bottle of scotch and his own glass.

"Kol." Elijah warned as he came in to the room and sat down in one of the arm chairs. "I spoke with the Bennett witch on the phone earlier. They want to work together."

"And you believe them?" Klaus asked frowning.

"Not exactly. They haven't exactly given us much to trust, but I do trust Elena, and I think with Caroline and Stefan here they will be less likely to double cross us. Not to mention we all want the same thing."

"World peace." Kol joked.

Klaus and Elijah both stared at him annoyed. "What did they have in mind?" He asked. He was willing to entertain the idea of working together. Caroline and Rebekah both wanted to stay in this town for the near future. That depended on them sorting out this hunter business. However, if it proved to dangerous he would leave with Caroline without a second thought. She had almost died, and that was something he wasn't going to let happen.

"They want us to meet with them at the boarding house tomorrow." Elijah said quietly.

"And were suppose to go there and walk into a potential trap?"

"Stefan has already agreed to go with us. I was hoping Caroline would like to go as well. Like I said I don't think they want to harm their friends."

* * *

Caroline painted Rebekah's fingers the frosty pink color she had chosen as she listened to her gush about her talk with Stefan last night.

"I know we just talked, but it felt like old times. I really did love him." She said looking at her hands.

Caroline found it hard to picture Stefan with anyone but Elena, but she had to remind herself that he was older and had lived a much longer life than her. "How long were you together?"

"Almost a year. We were perfect, and the sex was amazing."

Caroline crinkled her nose she didn't want that image. "Well things have changed."

"Yes he's not with that doppelganger bitch." She paused looking at her. "Sorry I know she's your friend. I just hate seeing everyone get so worked up over them it's disgusting. At least Elena isn't a whore like Tatia and Katherine."

Caroline laughed. "Maybe it's a curse. At least Elena made a choice."

"True, but do you think she'll stick to it or do you think she'll change her mind? Tatia choose Elijah but than continued to pursue Nik."

Caroline bit her lip she knew he had obviously been with hundreds of women, but it kind of made her wonder. Elena and Tatia even Katherine all looked the same. "So he had a thing for Tatia?"

"Yes, but for Nik I think it was more of a competition. Elijah's the one who has never gotten over it. Pretty sure he would forgive Katherine if she were to apologize. And don't even get me started on Elena."

"Wait you think Elijah has a thing for Elena?"

"Yes." Rebekah said meeting her eyes. "And Nik only has eyes for you."

* * *

Jeremy lay on the bed. As usual no one ever paid much attention to him. Not that he minded he was use to being a loner. Elena was too caught up in her triangle, and now that she had choose Damon she was wrapped up in him. He was glad she was happy, but seriously did it have to be Damon. Than who knows what was going on with Bonnie and Matt. He had cared about Bonnie, but he hadn't been in love with her. Not like he was with Anna.

Anna had come out of nowhere and surprised him. There time together had been much to short. They had never really gotten to explore what could have been. That pained him the most.

"Good to know I'm still thought about."

"Anna." He sat up quickly looking at her surprised.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever." He said getting up and reaching out for her hand. To his dismay his fingers slid right through her apparition.

"Well you were thinking about me." she smiled sadly. "And I wanted to warn you." She said her face becoming serious.

"Why? What's going on Anna?"

"Something is happening. Something big. It's all anyone can talk about on this side. Something to do with a lot of magic. And it's all going to happen right here in Mystic Falls."

* * *

Caroline chewed on her lip nervously. It was time for her to make a decision about her sleeping arrangements. Klaus had reminded her again she could stay in the guest room before they had come upstairs. She knew what he wanted and what she wanted, but…

"Caroline?" Klaus asked looking at her as they reached the top of the stairs.

She looked up at him and realized he'd said something and she had completely zoned out. "Sorry." She said flushing. "Can we…can we go to your room and talk."

He smiled. "Of course." He said as he led her down the hallway in the opposite direction. He pushed the door open and led her inside. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked around his room it was dark, but the paintings on the wall made it nice. She wondered if they were his or if someone else's.

She sensed him behind her watching her as she took in his room. She closed her eyes turning around and placed her lips against his. This kiss was different than the first it was hot and demanding. She needed him and judging by the bulge in his pants the feeling was mutual. Anticipation ran thru her. This was what she wanted.

His tongue invaded her mouth their tongues dancing both trying to take control. She didn't even realize they had been moving until she stumbled into the back of the bed and fell. He smiled down at her as he slowly pressed into her. His eyes met hers as he pressed against her so intimately.

"We don't have to do this sweetheart. I don't want you to regret anything."

Klaus was giving her an out if she wanted it. She didn't want that out, she knew what she was doing, and didn't care what her friends would think tomorrow. Rebekah was right about this being her life. "I want you." She whispered.

He didn't hesitate to claim her lips again. She felt herself growing impossibly hotter and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue swirled around hers. His hands ran up her sweater and he kneaded her breast with his hand. His mouth left hers as he kissed from her jaw to her neck and than stopping to lift her sweater up and over her head.

She lifted his shirt off also and ran her fingers across his smooth perfectly chiseled chest. He groaned as he unhook her bra and she saw the look in his eyes as he took a second to appreciate her. She gasped as his mouth went to her breasts and she ran her fingers thru his hair.

His hands went to her jeans masterfully unbuttoning them and sliding them down without ever moving from her breasts. She gasped as he inserted his fingers into her arching her hips up into him. His lips came back to her mouth as he continued his ministrations on her.

The orgasm hit her so hard that she clamped down on his lip biting it. The sweet taste of his blood entered her mouth and she couldn't help but suck the euphoric liquid into her mouth. She instantly went for his jeans unbuttoning them and pushing them down. She needed him. Now.

As he took off his pants she tried to reach for his hard cock, but he gripped her hands pushing them into the bed. His eyes met hers as he nipped at her mouth. "Slow down sweetheart. I fully intend to ravish and pleasure you in ways you have never known." He smiled devilishly.

Klaus smiled as he kissed down her body before he took her wet hot core into his mouth. She gasped and she arched into him. He could tell by her reactions that no one had ever taken the time to properly worship her body before. That would end tonight.

He continued his ministrations on her until he felt her getting close. He stopped working his way back up her body until his length was pressing against her core. He slid into her slowly as her eyes locked with his. She felt like heaven their bodies blending together perfectly. She was his now, and would be always and forever.

He thrust inside her at different speeds and angles finding out what spots pleased her the most. She moved with him rising to meet him with each thrust. Her hands ran up and down his back and through his hair. She was getting close and so was he a few more pumps and he sent her over the edge and as she cried out his name he came undone also.

He kissed her deeply passionately. "Wow." She said breathlessly.

"I'm not done with you yet sweetheart." He smiled already feeling himself hardening again.

* * *

Caroline was finally dressed and ready to leave the bathroom when Klaus came in. She smiled at him they had avoided the whole morning after conversation by making love again. Than they had done it again in the shower.

"You look ravishing." Klaus said kissing her.

"Well I have been ravished." She replied smiling at him from the mirror.

He chuckled kissing her again. "I would ravish you again love, but it's time to go."

"Tonight?" She said kissing him.

"Yes." He ran his finger down the side of her face. "I understand if you don't want to tell your friends."

She frowned at him. He was trying to be nice, to keep her friends from hating her. She appreciated it, but she wasn't a liar, and she wasn't ashamed. "I'm not going to keep this a secret. I don't like being lied to, and I certainly don't want to start lying. I mean this is more than just a fling right?" she asked suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

Klaus kissed her again a soft longing kiss. "This is more than a fling Caroline. I want to show you things take you places and have mornings like this everyday for as long as you'll have me." He gave her one last kiss and she really wished they didn't have to go but he pulled away taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom. "Oh I should probably warn you to just ignore Kol. He can be an ass sometimes."

She frowned and felt her face flush. "Why?" She asked dreading the answer.

"Sweetheart I think you already know why."

* * *

The ride to the boarding house was slow and after a few growls from him, warnings from Elijah, and whacks to the back of the head from Rebekah, Kol had finally stopped tormenting Caroline. She had said she was going to be honest with her friends, and that had meant more to him than she probably realized. He didn't want to be her dirty secret.

"Can I expect you to behave?" Elijah asked his eyes falling on him and his two siblings.

"Of course." Kol said smirking.

"Kol." Rebekah said warningly.

"What I hardly got a wink of sleep last night." he said looking at Caroline. "I can't really place why though, but it's making me moody." He smirked.

Caroline sighed and looked at the floor and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. His brother was just being himself, but he hated that it upset her. "Enough Kol." he growled.

"The Bennett witch is going to be there right? She looks tasty." Kol asked smiling.

"Yes." Caroline sighed. "But she is already spoken for. Sorry." Causing Klaus to grin at her wittiness.

"Shame. By who?"

"Kol." He said at the same time Elijah did.

"I hope Caroline's put you in a good enough mood Nik. Looks like your going to need it." Kol said motioning his head towards Tyler Lockwood who stood against the front door. Of course he would have to be here. Trying not to kill him was going to be difficult.

Tyler clenched his teeth as he saw the SUV approach. Caroline was in the back sitting next to him. He hated knowing that there was something there. Even if Caroline wouldn't admit it, he could see it. Klaus wasn't the only one who had feelings it was mutual. She wanted him.

He loved Caroline he really did and he had screwed it up by lying to her. He wanted her back though he was sure if given the opportunity he could make her see he was the right choice. He would always be the right choice. She would see that eventually and come back to him.

He watched as they climbed out of the car Bonnie ran out of the house and quickly pulled Caroline into a tight hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She said as she pulled back from Bonnie.

"Care." He said walking slowly toward her. He hugged her she seemed tense not like how she use to. She pushed against him wanting to pull away but he lingered a little longer glaring at Klaus the whole time. "I'm glad your ok." He said pulling back to look at her. The scent hit him than it wasn't strong or overpowering but it was there. Klaus. She smelled like Klaus. He tried to tell himself it was because she was sitting next to him, but he doubted that was the reason.

Anger blurred his vision. How dare he touch her. Caroline was his girlfriend. Klaus had taken everything else from him he wasn't going to let him take Caroline to. He wasn't dumb enough to attack Klaus here and now, but he would find the right time.

"Great everyone's here." Damon said coming out with a smirk. "What's up baby bro?"

"Care, Stefan, I'm glad your ok." Elena said hugging Caroline as she gave a weak smile to Stefan.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Let's just get this over with shall we."


	18. Calm Before the Storm

**Calm Before The Storm**

To say it wasn't tense would be a big under statement. The two groups were divided. The originals were on one side glaring and her friends were on the other glaring just as hard. Her and Stefan sat next to each other more in the middle. It was awkward she was just thankful she wasn't the only one in the line of fire.

"So are we just going to glare at each other all day or are we going to come up with a plan?" Kol asked finally breaking the uneasy silence.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "From what we understand all of the council is aware of all of us. Liz, Carol, and Meredith are going to try to get the vervain out of everything and everyone. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Elena will handle the council." she turned looking at the originals. "You guys are stronger and not as easy to kill. You'll be with me and… Tyler attacking the witches." She looked directly at Klaus. "If you have hybrids to help that would be great."

Caroline didn't think that Klaus and Tyler working together was a good idea. She knew that there was no way that would end well. Klaus looked at her for a moment and she saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"I have hybrids." His eyes fell on Hayley who was cowering in the corner before flickig back to her. "However, if something goes wrong your leaving your friends all alone. I don't think that is a good idea."

"Oh come on now Nik, that girl is a spitfire. Trust me she can take care of herself." Kol smirked raising his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"That's ok I can stick with them." Tyler said walking over to Caroline. "I won't let anything happen to her."

Caroline flinched as he sat next to her scooting closer to Stefan. Why was he acting like this? They had broke up he had lied to her. Why couldn't he just let it go? Hadn't she made it clear enough that she was no longer interested. She had moved on and after last night she couldn't go back. Last night had been perfect even if they didn't see eye to eye she had a feeling that they would somehow figure out how to make it work.

"Nice to know you care about the rest of us to." Damon said chugging a glass of scotch.

"Well you are expendable." Rebekah shrugged.

Stefan sighed and she shared a knowing look with him. Talk about a rock and a hard place. "I think were losing focus." Stefan said.

"Yes." Klaus said his anger starting to show. She didn't miss the way he was glaring at Tyler. If she moved any further from Tyler she would be sitting in Stefan's lap. Somehow she didn't think that would make Klaus happy either. Although she would give him points for not losing his cool yet, even she was on the brink. "My hybrids will help to dispatch the witches. I will help attend to the council members." She tried to hide her smile it made her feel better knowing that he would be with her to protect her. As odd as it may sound she felt safe with him.

Elena huffed. "We want the council members left alive."

"I am perfectly capable of compelling and not killing." He replied.

"We are digressing." Elijah said crossing his arms.

"If they can't figure out how to work together, this is never going to work." Anna said.

Jeremy looked at her. They had been sitting quietly on the stairs listening to the whole exchange. "What do you want me to do?" he whispered.

"Talking to yourself mate?" Kol asked turning to look at him.

"Tell him to shut up." Anna said annoyed.

Jeremy laughed his smile quickly fading as he remembered he was the only one who could see or hear Anna.

"Jer?" Elena said staring at him.

"Uh Anna's here."

"Well tell her to go away." Damon said. "We don't need her and whatever kinky shit you two do, here now."

"Who the bloody hell is Anna?" Kol said looking around the room.

"She's a ghost." Bonnie answered.

"Yeah a ex vampire ghost who also happened to be Pearl's daughter aka Katherine's best friend. So not to be trusted." Damon said glaring at Jeremy.

"Anna has nothing to gain from this." He said defensively looking at Anna who just gave him a knowing look.

"What does she want?" Klaus asked.

He looked at Anna. "I want to help. I can go back and forth see what they are planning."

"She wants to help."

"Why? What does she get out of it?" Bonnie demanded.

"Nothing." Anna replied quietly. "I just don't want to see anything else happen to you. You've lost so much already Jeremy."

"Nothing." He said after a long moment.

"No offense Jeremy but Vicky said the same thing and than she tried to kill Elena." Matt said.

"Look I trust Anna. She has always done the right thing maybe it took her a little longer the last time, but she always has."

"So let the ghost go spy it doesn't mean we have to listen to her." Rebekah replied.

Klaus had been trying to pay attention to their little plan, but the way Tyler kept trying to move in on Caroline was driving him insane. It was all he could do to keep his feet rooted firmly to the floor beneath him.

"So how do we get all the council members and witches together?" He asked glaring at Tyler.

Damon smiled. "It's what I like to call a little blonde distraction." He heard Caroline scoff and shake her head. "I suppose we could make it two blonde distractions. You could become the distracter instead of the distractee." He smirked looking at him.

Any semblance of control was lost. The nerve of him to continue to use Caroline for his benefit pissed him off. Before he even knew what he was doing he was across the room and had broke his neck and dropped him to the floor with a satisfying thud. He sighed only feeling a tiny bit better.

"Damon." Elena yelled rushing toward her lover glaring at him.

"Niklaus." Elijah yelled.

"Oh come on Elijah he deserved it." Kol said. "Shame I didn't get to do it."

He smirked at Kol. "Next time brother."

"Seriously?" Caroline said standing up.

"What? I said I wouldn't kill him." He said defensively. It hadn't even been twenty four hours and she was already mad at him.

"Maybe we should try this again tomorrow." Bonnie suggested.

"Sorry sweetheart it's going to be like this no matter what day we do this." Kol smiled.

"Why don't we all just take a minute calm down let Damon wake up, and work this out." Stefan said looking around.

* * *

Klaus watched as Caroline slipped out of the room and headed upstairs. He saw Tyler start to go after her, but get stopped by his werewolf friend. Smiling at the young hybrids distraction he followed her upstairs ignoring the glare from the doppelgangers brother.

It wasn't hard to find her she was in one of the bedrooms he watched as she grabbed some clothes setting them on the bed. "What are you doing love?" he asked coming in.

"Grabbing some of my things." He watched as she started pushing the folded clothes in the bag.

He looked around the room picking up the very distinct smell of Tyler. He set his jaw. Being in a room with two of her ex lovers was trying his patience. Especially when one was so obvious about trying to get back together with her, and the other wanted to serve her up on a platter to their enemies.

"Why are your things in his room?" He asked trying to keep his tone even.

"These are just some things I left here from the last time I stayed here." She paused hesitating. "After the body switch while we waited for it to be safe to go back home. I just would like some of my own things to wear."

He nodded his anger ebbing slightly. That had been a few months ago, and he could appreciate wanting her own stuff. "Need some help." He asked picking up a pair of panties and eyeing her.

She snatched the black panties out of his hand and shoved them into the bag. "I might need some help unpacking later."

"Only if you plan on unpacking in my room." He smiled.

"What the hell?" Tyler spat as he glared from the doorway. "Care what are you doing?"

"Packing my bag." She said looking at the bed.

"Your leaving with him?"

"Yes."

He saw the anger register in his hybrids face and knew what he was thinking. "Attack me and you'll end up like Damon." He warned.

Tyler took a step toward him but his eyes were on Caroline now. He heard her zip the bag and walk slowly towards him. "Can you give us a minute please." she asked quietly.

He wanted to say no, he wanted to take her hand and lead her away from the house, but he knew she needed to do this. So instead he took her bag. "I'll be downstairs." He said glaring at Tyler.

"What are you doing Care?"

Caroline sighed this was going to be ugly. "I'm going back to his house."

"With him? Why?" Tyler asked angered.

"I don't expect you to understand so I'm not even going to try and explain. This is my choice Tyler. I only ask that you respect it."

"How can I respect your choice when your going home with a monster." Tyler snapped.

"He's not a monster Tyler. He has been really good to me. He saved my life. I like him."

"Do you hear yourself? He is the enemy." Tyler said grabbing her arm roughly.

She jerked her arm away. "Stop." She said glaring. "I've already made up my mind. I know what I am doing."

"Are you sleeping with him?" He spat the jealousy thick in his voice.

She hesitated. No matter how she answered he was going to read into an analyze it in the worst possible way. Although for him it was probably the worst case scenario already. "Were together Tyler." She said simply. "Now I'm going back down stairs, because there are more important things to worry about at the moment."

"You know once you sleep with him it's over right? It's all just a game for him Care." Tyler said searching her face. "He's going to use you and than discard you."

She wanted to tell him that it wasn't but he wouldn't believe her and saying they were together was really all he needed to know. He didn't need to know that she had already given herself to Klaus and he was asking her to move into his room. She walked past him trying her best to ignore his glare as she did.

* * *

The bad thing about being a vampire was hearing everything that people said. Seeing as how the majority of people downstairs were vampires everyone had heard the conversation Caroline and Tyler just had.

He could feel Elena's angry eyes on him judging. She no doubt thought the worst of him.

Elijah the mediator he was stepped up. "It has been a long day. When were you thinking of putting this plan into motion?"

"Tomorrow. The sooner the better." Bonnie said.

"We will come back tomorrow morning and work out all the details than. I think we should leave before anything else happens." Elijah said quietly.

* * *

Rebekah finished drying off and wrapped the towel around her. "Come in." she called as she heard the light knock at the door. She heard a throat clear as she walked into the room to grab her clothes she had forgotten on her bed. She had assumed when she had told them to come in it was Caroline. She was suppose to stop by for a chat, but she had been wrong.

She pulled the towel tighter as she saw Stefan standing awkwardly by the door. "Oh I thought it was Caroline." she said snatching her clothes up.

"I can just come back." He said quietly.

"No I'll just be a minute." She said her clothes bunched up against her.

He took a step towards her and she felt her breath hitch remembering that look in his eyes. As he pulled her to him she dropped her clothes to the floor wrapping her arms around his neck. He quickly disgarded the towel and took a minute to appreciate her before he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

"I thought you were going to talk to Bekah?" Klaus asked as he looked up from his sketch pad.

"I was, but uh…" She stammered. "Heard some noises coming from her room. I think Stefan is in there."

He chuckled. "Oh don't tell Kol, he gets off walking in on that."

"Ew." she said leaning over him to see what he was drawing. It was a picture of her. "How do you draw so quickly, but so good?"

"Well I am talented." he smiled as she rolled her eyes. "And vampire speed is for more than just running."

"You know what else vampire speed can be used for?" She asked kissing his neck.

He laughed as he pulled her into a kiss. "You know I'll never tire of you."

"Good, because I don't want a relationship based on sex only." She poked him. "You still owe me three dates."

"Stick with me sweetheart and I'll take you on a lot more than just three dates." He said kissing her again. "Speaking of I already have something planned for us."

"What?"

"It's a surprise." he grinned mischievously.

"Well I don't like surprises."

"Unfortunately sweetheart it's something your going to have to get use to, because I love to give surprises."

* * *

Bonnie curled into Matt as they cuddled trying to regain there breath. "Wow." She said raggedly.

"Definite wow." Matt said smiling at her. He ran his hand up and down her arm. "I couldn't help but notice how you didn't say where I was going to be tomorrow."

"Matt." she said sitting up. "This is going to be dangerous. You and Jeremy and I guess Hayley should stay here. You're a lot easier to kill than everyone else."

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I just let my girl go fight off the bad guys while I stayed behind?"

"The kind who wants to live." Bonnie said kissing him. She understood where he was coming from, she would feel the same way. However it was too risky. It would be a distraction.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Hayley asked as she opened Tyler's door.

"Uh sure." He said giving her a small smile.

He was shirtless and looking extra delicious. "Ty I was thinking… about us."

"Hayley I love Caroline."

She sucked in a deep breath. "I know, but she is with Klaus. I just want you to know that I am here for you. I am here to help." She said putting her hand on his smooth toned back. He turned to look at her she saw the sadness in his eyes. She knew it was a low blow but this was her chance to show him what she could offer. Leaning in she gently pressed her lips to his.

* * *

For the second day in a row Klaus found Caroline waking up in his bed. He could never tire of the beautiful blonde next to him. She blinked looking up at him a small smile on her face.

"Hi." She said as he kissed her.

"I brought you breakfast." He said handing her a mug filled with blood.

"Where did you get this?" she asked taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"The kitchen." He said innocently. "We do keep blood bags here all though I do prefer it straight from the source."

She made a face. "Don't expect me to do that."

"I respect your wishes sweetheart. B positive will always be in my fridge. Now drink up I want you strong for today. If were going to be blonde distractions."

She peered up at him. "Your not going to break anyone's neck today are you?"

"I told you I wouldn't kill him, never said anything about hurting." He smiled although somehow he didn't think she really minded.

She bit her lip. "Obviously I'm going to have to work on how I phrase things." he kissed her. "You know if you want them to ever accept us breaking their necks probably isn't the best way to go about it."

"I get mad easily and I'm impulsive love."

She laughed. "I know. Yet I think you have control if you want it. I know I've made you mad a time or two and you've refrained from snapping my neck."

"Yeah but the difference is I like you." He said kissing her. He was never going to get tired of her the more he had of her the more he wanted.

She was on top of him in a flash pushing him down into the bed her lips crashing onto his. He tried to flip them over but she refused to budge and as she slowly sank herself down on his length he lost all will power to fight her. For the first time in his very long life he was succumbing to someone.

* * *

Elena snuggled in closer to Damon enjoying the feel of his warmth. She loved Damon, but another part of her couldn't get over why Stefan had gone back with the Originals, or Caroline for that matter. It bothered her she felt betrayed.

"What you thinking about?" Damon asked.

"Huh nothing."

"You had that look."

Sometimes she forgot how well Damon knew her. "Just wondering why Caroline and Stefan went back with the originals."

"Let's deal with the current threat and than we'll worry about my baby bro and Blondie going to the dark side."

* * *

Anna tried desperately to wake Jeremy. There were several downfalls to being a ghost. Most importantly the fact that she was here screaming her head off and he couldn't hear her and secondly she couldn't touch him.

She'd resorted to reaching for random objects and trying to knock them over or throw them. Nothing was working. She only had a matter of minutes to get him up. The council and witches would be here soon and they planned on burning them out.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for leaving your reviews and reading. I don't know why I'm making Elena be such a bitch, it's just the way it's turning out. Do you think Klaus should have some more fun with Damon and Tyler? **


	19. Blonde Distraction

Blonde Distraction

Jeremy woke up with a start sitting up in his bed looking around. "Anna." He asked who was standing on the bed.

"Your up. Now get your ass out of bed and get everyone else up."

"What are you doing?" Had she been jumping on the bed?

"Jeremy the council is on there way here. Get up." She snapped.

He got to his feet without hesitation and quickly threw on a shirt and went to wake the rest of the occupants. He tried to hide his embarrassment as he walked into the three couples bedrooms. He wasn't sure what was worse walking in on his sister and Damon or seeing his ex Bonnie and his friend Matt sleeping peacefully with each other. Regardless they were all up and dressed.

"Come on there is a back door straight to the woods." Damon said pulling Elena behind him.

"That's great not all of us can run." Jeremy reminded him.

Damon huffed irritated as if it was there fault for being human. "Fine I'll get the car you guys stay here. Please." He said glaring at Elena.

"I still think we should take them." Tyler said.

"Three vampires and a witch against an entire council and at least three witches?" Bonnie asked eyebrows raised.

"So what were just going to go running to Klaus." Tyler asked clearly agitated by the thought.

"We stand a much better chance as a group than by ourselves." Matt reminded him.

"Just get in the car and we'll figure something out." Elena said as Damon pulled around.

* * *

Klaus sat in his study working on his drawing from the night before. It was so much easier to draw her now that he got to see her everyday. He looked up at the approaching footsteps. "Stefan." He said looking back at his drawing. "I trust Rebekah is well."

"Yeah. I uh wanted to talk to you about the arrangements. It would probably be best for everyone if you went with Caroline and I went with Rebekah. I know I would feel better that way."

"This has nothing to do with all that blood pumping through the council members?" He asked causing his friend to look at the floor. He really did know Stefan. That person he had drained the other night had sent him off the edge again.

"So do you want to switch or not?"

"Alright." he said quietly. Truth be told he would much rather be with Caroline so he could protect her.

Stefan cleared his throat. "What exactly are you doing with her?"

"Who?" He asked continuing his work.

"Caroline. What are you doing with her?" Stefan asked leaning on the door.

"We're together." He said smiling. "I thought that was obvious."

Stefan's jaw set. "I know how you are Klaus. She isn't like that. I don't think she has an off switch. Caroline is a good person, I don't want to see her get hurt. She's been through enough."

"I know what your insufferable brother did to her Stefan." He snapped glaring at him. "Caroline is full of light, humanity. It's what draws me to her. I have no intention of hurting her. And I certainly don't want her to turn it off." He smiled. "Your brother…now that's a different story."

"Hey Stefan have you seen this book Bekah's reading." Kol said walking in. "You might like it to Nik. The stuff they publish these days. Fascinating."

"Kol give it back." Rebekah snapped storming into the art studio.

"No this is getting good." Kol said plopping on the couch with the book open.

"Kol." Rebekah hissed. "Give me my book back."

"Hey I was…" Caroline said stopping short at the crowd in his art studio.

"Caroline." KOl said getting up and walking over to her. "Have you read this book." He asked flashing the book in her face.

He saw her face flush slightly and he suddenly became very interested in this book Kol had. "Uh maybe."

"My two sisters the strumpets." Kol said putting an arm around her.

"Kol." Rebekah said grabbing for the book before he took off down the hall.

"I'll go calm Rebekah down before someone ends up with a broken neck." Stefan said excusing himself.

"So." he said standing up and walking over to Caroline. "What is this book that has Bekah so worked up and makes you blush?"

"It's a guilty pleasure book." She shrugged. "Not the type of book Kol should be allowed to read."

He laughed. "So I should introduce you to some appropriate literature."

"I have read _Gone With the Wind, _and _Pride and Prejudice_" She said picking up his drawing. "Is this really how you see me?" She asked turning it toward him.

"Caroline your beautiful. I don't think my drawings could even do you justice." He said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

She pulled away from him at the knock at the door. Elijah cleared his throat. "I just got off the phone with Elena. They are on their way here." He sighed. "Please try to behave Niklaus." He said as he left the room.

He ran his thumb down her cheek. "I suppose I should try to behave." He said kissing her. "Care to make any amendments before they get here. Last we left it I was only instructed not to kill them."

"Klaus." She said against his lips.

"As long as they don't piss me off."

She rolled her eyes. "Please you go from zero to sixty in a second."

"Well than you better stay with me so nothing happens. I swear if I have to see that mutt touch you again I will break his hand. Or worse." He said already feeling his temper rising. The way Tyler had been yesterday was unacceptable. He was surprised he had been able to maintain his calm. It was her

* * *

"Were really going in there?" Hayley asked looking at the mansion.

"It's going to be ok." Elena said squeezing her shoulder. "Klaus has more important things to worry about right tow. Besides if he wants to stay in Caroline's good graces he isn't going to do anything stupid." Elena heard Tyler mumble something under his breath. She supposed she wasn't one to talk either, since she had her own bouts of jealousy. Still she wasn't verbal about it.

"So do you think they are like together now?" Matt asked.

"You don't think he compelled her do you?" Elena asked voicing her fears. That was the only way she could think of that Caroline would betray her like that.

"No. Whatever is going on is real." Bonnie said as she got out of the car. "Klaus had more than enough opportunities to take advantage and compel her and he didn't."

"Good morning." Elijah said greeting them.

"Tell me you didn't bring the angry mob with you. I quite like this house." Rebekah said annoyed.

"No, but I think we need to go ahead with our plan." Bonnie said.

"So what kind of distraction do you want? Should we just go for a stroll down to the town square." Klaus asked as him and Caroline came into the room.

"No we want to lure them out of town. We don't want innocent people to get hurt." Bonnie said. "Do you think you could lure them to the old witch house."

"I didn't think you could channel them anymore?" Elena asked. "I thought they were mad at you. Especially since your helping us."

"It will be ok." Bonnie assured them.

"Can I borrow your care Elijah?" Klaus asked.

"As long as you don't wreck it." Elijah said digging his keys out of his pocket.

"That was Bekah's fault." He smirked looking at his sister. "And she wonders why we don't buy her a car."

"Shut up Nik. It wasn't my fault."

"It was a nice car though." Stefan said teasingly.

"I would take a trip by the boarding house." Damon said as Elijah tossed Klaus the keys.

"Just so everyone is clear we are not killing the council members." Bonnie said.

"Are they vervain free?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie replied. "But we need to try."

"Alright sweetheart." Klaus said putting his arm around Caroline. "Shall we?"

"I want to go with you." Tyler said walking towards them.

"Sorry just the two of us mate." Klaus smirked.

"I don't know what your doing with her, but I don't trust you. If you think…"

"Really." Kol yelled. "Your going to come in here smelling like another woman and try to hit on my brothers girl. What is wrong with you?" Kol said pushing Tyler.

"Kol." Elijah warned.

"Come on love." Klaus said pulling Caroline outside.

* * *

Caroline sat quietly in the car as Klaus drove toward the boarding house. She didn't know what to think. She wasn't jealous she was over Tyler, but she couldn't help but wonder how stupid he thought she was. Despite everything she was still self conscious.

"You alright love?"

"I guess I'm a little insulted. Does he really think I'm that dumb or desperate or whatever to forgive him after he's slept with someone else? What makes him even think he has the right? Does he think I'm that stupid, that I don't know what I am doing?" She said hoping that she was explaining it so he would understand. She didn't care that Tyler had slept with Hayley. It was more the fact that he was still trying to win her back. "I feel bad for her." She bit her lip he still looked mad. "I know what I am doing Klaus. I don't regret anything that we've done. I don't know how this is going to work or what exactly we have, but I know that I want to find out. I just don't think any of them are going to accept it."

"Stefan talked to me this morning." he said quietly. "I didn't realize he cared so much."

"Stefan's kind of like the brother I never had. I know you think he messed me up, but if it hadn't of been for him I don't know what would have happened to me. Damon swore I couldn't handle it, he wanted to stake me, he even tried."

"Sweetheart your really not helping his cause." Klaus growled.

"The night I turned I killed somebody." She looked down at her hands seeing him stare at her. "I didn't mean to it just happened. I was freaking out, and he helped me. He taught me how to control the blood lust. Just be glad I drink from a blood bag."

"You know everyone kills someone the first time sweetheart. I did it was horrifying the guilt you feel, and than for me my true nature was revealed. Mikael hated me before but after…." He trailed off. He was quiet for a long moment. "Have you ever killed in self defense, because you may need to."

She looked at him as the last of his emotions left his face. He might not be ready to share everything with her, but it was a start. As long as he let her in even slowly everything was going to work out. "I have. I killed two police men protecting Stefan and Damon."

She looked out the window at the Salvatore boarding house flames engulfed it. She swallowed back a lump in her throat as she took in the sight. They didn't deserve this. Klaus stopped long enough for the council and witches to see them and get to their cars before accelerating again. "You know you might have to do it again right sweetheart."

"If I have to I will." She said taking his hand in hers.

**A/N I know it's a shorter chapter kind of a filler chapter before chaos ensues. Hope you enjoyed. **


	20. Game On

**Game On**

The sight of the boarding house in flames had disturbed her more than she was willing to admit. No it wasn't her home, but it had been a safe haven for her on numerous occasions. It was Stefan and Damon's home. They had lived there on and off for a really long time.

Klaus squeezed her hand pulling her from her thoughts. She looked over to him giving him a small smile that he returned. She caught the flashing lights out of the corner of her eye and turned her head.

She frowned as she saw the sheriffs car pulled over to the side of the road. "Klaus." She whispered.

He sighed as he slowed the car down. "You know this very well could be a trap right?"

"It's my mom." She whispered trying to keep the shake from her voice. Her mom wasn't a part of this she was human. If they had hurt her, well she didn't know what she would do.

"It's going to be alright." Klaus said as he pulled the car over. The car had barely stopped and she was out the door. He was around to her hands on her shoulders in a flash. "Caroline. Let me go first."

She gave him a small nod and followed right behind him as they went down the bank. Klaus grabbed her and pulled her down behind a bush as they came across her mom.

She had to hold back tears as she saw the sight. Her mom was standing there gun drawn with four people she didn't know surrounding her. "I'll be back in a second." Klaus whispered as he stood and ran off.

She was slightly amazed and equally terrified with the quickness he exhibited in taking down the four hunters. Even to her vampire eyes he had moved at speeds she could barely keep up with. He stopped and stood directly in front of her mom.

She could see her moms indecision at the slight wobble of the gun in her hands. "Mom." she yelled as she rushed toward her. Her mom dropped the gun to her side and turned toward her hugging her.

Klaus knelt down next to the nearest hunter staring at the ring fixed to his finger. He recognized the ring it brought people back from supernatural deaths. Sighing he tried to remove it.

"Rebekah and I couldn't get it off either." Caroline said from behind him.

"Is that…" Liz asked.

"The ring that makes you go psycho. Yes." Caroline said kneeling next to him. She jumped back as the guys fingers started to twitch.

"And it doesn't come off." Klaus growled.

Caroline sighed. "You could always do what Katherine did…. She uh…she cut off Elena's uncles fingers."

He chuckled. "Katerina always was a vile little bitch." although he had to admit in this situation it might not be a bad idea. The last thing he wanted was to have to worry about taking out someone he already had. "Sweetheart go up to the car take your mom. I'll be up in a minute." He said quietly. Sure she knew what he was capable of, that didn't mean he wanted her to see it. He didn't want Caroline to think of him as a monster. What he was about to do was a monstrous act.

Caroline took her mom and led her back up to the cars. "Your hurt." She said to her mom taking in the cut on her forehead.

"It's just a scratch." Her mom frowned at her as she leaned against the car. "Why does he call you sweetheart like that?"

"Mom." She sighed.

"Tell me your not…together."

She slouched against the car. "I would be lying."

"Caroline your eighteen and he's how old?"

"Well he doesn't look that old, and I'm a vampire age doesn't really matter anymore." She said defensively.

"Caroline he's old enough to know how to manipulate. He's killed people."

"So have I, and he isn't manipulating me." She said quietly. "He can probably hear every single word were saying." she reminded her mom.

"Good. When I told him to take care of you I wasn't giving permission to date you."

"Mom." She sighed putting her face in her hand. It was ironic that when she was a defenseless human her mom didn't worry about her, yet now she was a vampire and could fend for herself, maybe not against Klaus, but most other people she decided to take an interest. "I know what I'm doing." She said quietly.

* * *

"Nik should have been here." Rebekah muttered.

"Maybe they stopped for a quickie along the way." Kol teased.

"Kol." Elijah said irritated.

"You don't think something happened?" Rebekah asked as she tied her hair behind her head.

"No. Nik can take care of himself and Caroline to." Kol said leaning toward Tyler. "She certainly enjoys her time in Nik's bed." He said taking satisfaction in the way the young hybrids eyes widened.

"Kol show some manners." Elijah chided.

"Just stating the truth." He said ducking as Rebekah attempted to hit him upside the head.

"Blondie isn't answering her cell." Damon said irritated.

"She lost it the night of the accident." Rebekah said glaring at him.

"I don't like this. What is he doing with her?" Tyler grumbled.

"That really isn't your business mate. And I assure you she is safer with Nik than with any of you lot." He snipped.

"He did save her life the other night." Stefan said.

"Wonderful where are they?" Damon retorted.

* * *

Markus smiled. They were too busy and too loud arguing amongst themselves to notice them sneaking up on them. It was regrettable that the one they were speaking of wasn't there. He was most interested in how he had tolerated those vervain bullets so well. He wasn't sure how many times he had been hit but it was several. He aimed ready to pull the trigger. He wished that they were killing them right now, but his father wanted to find out what they knew since some of them appeared to be hybrids or something else all together. Oh well it didn't mean he couldn't hurt them with his wood bullets, and if one accidentally went thru the heart oops.

* * *

By the time Rebekah heard the pop of the gun it was already to late. She turned and threw herself at Stefan pushing him to the ground. Pain exploded in her shoulder where the bullet hit.

"Stay down." she said breathlessly.

She was mad how dare they shoot them. Growling she pushed herself to her feet and rushed toward the first person she saw latching onto there neck. She quickly drained them and dropped them to the ground, moving on to the next victim.

She nearly drained the next one when the pain surged through her head causing her to drop the person and fall to her knees. She gripped her head in her hands stifling a scream at the searing pain.

She felt someone grab her from behind and something cold prick her in the back of the neck. She pitched forward as the vervain entered her system. Blackness formed in the back of her eyes swallowing her.

* * *

Klaus stopped by the other cars. He could sense something was wrong. It was quiet, to quiet. Caroline went to open her door and he grabbed her hand shaking his head slightly.

"Something isn't right." He said quietly. He tapped his ears and listened.

She pushed her hair back from her ear and cocked her head. He heard the sharp intake of breath knowing that she had heard it to. "That little bitch." she hissed.

"Caroline." Her mom scolded. "What's going on?" she asked after another minute.

"It seems Tyler's little girlfriend has sold us out. Oh but she has negotiated to save Tyler's life." He said aggravated.

* * *

Hayley stood before the vampire hunters and witches. "You said if I led you to them you would let me and him live." She swallowed as she looked toward Tyler who was unconscious. She hadn't wanted to do this, she didn't want to hurt anybody. They had cornered her the night of the full moon.

After she had transitioned back they had offered to spare her life if she helped them. It was cowardly she knew that. But she didn't want to die. She was only eighteen. They had promised to let Tyler live if she helped them. However she was beginning to think none of them were going to make it.

"But two of them are missing." The eldest witch hissed his eyes dark and evil. "You haven't upheld your end of the deal."

She looked around at the vampires that lay on the ground. Tears welled in her eyes at what she had done, and it was all for nothing. They weren't going to uphold their end of the deal. "Their coming." She pleaded. Her eyes flicking to the three humans. Bonnie the witch was unconscious on the ground. Jeremy and Matt were sitting next to her guns pointed at them. "Please."

"What do we do?" Caroline asked as she looked at Klaus. She couldn't believe after everything Hayley had double crossed them.

"You stay here. I'll be back in a minute." Klaus said glaring at her.

"No." She stated.

"Yes." he snarled.

"Stop underestimating me." She snapped.

"I'm trying to keep you alive Caroline. You seem to have a knack for getting into trouble."

"I can take care of myself. I kicked Kol's ass if you remember." She reminded him.

"No you broke his nose and were running away. He would have caught you."

"Enough." Her mom said from the back seat. "Were wasting time." She reached for her gun and clicked the safety off. "We both know your not going to stay in the car since you obviously want to walk on the wild side." She said staring pointedly at Klaus. "Now let's go."

They both turned around to stare at her mom. Before she turned to look at Klaus. "Alright." he conceded let's go. "They have vervain darts…"

"And wood bullets and stakes. I know. I got shot remember." she said rolling her eyes.

He sighed. "Just try to be careful." He smiled his face lightening. "You wouldn't want to owe me too much would you love."

She blushed. "That depends on what it is."

He smirked and she knew where his mind was going. "Well I'm not going to take any chances regardless." He got out of the car and pulled out his cell phone texting someone.

She wasn't sure how long they waited but it was only a matter of seconds before the first group of hybrids arrived. Within a few minutes a few dozen hybrids stood awaiting orders from him. She tried not to let it bother her that they were all obviously acting out of a sire bond. It was forced loyalty not earned.

* * *

Elijah opened his eyes the pain in his head finally subsiding. He didn't want to move too much. The last thing he needed or wanted was for the witches to know he was awake.

He could hear the werewolf pleading for her and the hybrids life. Typical. Although he supposed he couldn't be to angry with the young hybrid. He'd been duped a few times by a beautiful woman. At least he hadn't brought down others with him in the process.

He focused on the conversation and knew they were going to start killing them now. He heard a small groan and Damon say something but it came out to slurred he looked over and saw that they were dragging Elena away from them. Her body was dropped to the ground and one of them hovered over her with a stake.

No. He couldn't let her die. Elena was innocent she was pure. He cared for her and he was not about to watch her die. Fighting the effects of the vervain he rushed toward the man and sunk his teeth into their neck.

* * *

Klaus inhaled the smell of blood and knew they were close. He could hear a small struggle ensuing and knew that it was Elijah. The fight and the kill was something that he relished. He felt the adrenaline kick in as he prepared for the fight.

He didn't like that Caroline was here, but he had seen that he couldn't hold her back either. To be honest he had been impressed that she had bested Kol even if only for a few seconds. It did say something about her strength. Still he had never personally seen her angry, at least not vampire angry.

He took Caroline's hand in his as they neared the spot. "Stay close love." he whispered she gave his hand a squeeze.

With one last look at her he took off and launched himself at the first witch he came across. He had instructed his hybrids to eliminate the witches first, and than move onto the council members.

The battle was over before it had begun. They had obviously underestimated him and his hybrids. It really was a shame that he couldn't make too many more of them. It was nice to have such loyalty. They never once questioned him which made it all that much sweeter.

His eyes fell on Caroline as she wiped a trail of blood from her chin and she stared down at a lifeless body. "You alright love."

"I killed him." she sighed leaning into him.

He pulled her to him crushing her against his body. "It's ok love. It was self defense." He kissed her forehead. "He was a monster Caroline he helped kill a child and a pregnant woman. You have nothing to feel bad about."

* * *

Elena let Elijah pull her up and instantly regretted the action as she pitched forward. The vervain was affecting her a lot more than it was him. His hands reached out steadying her. 'Thanks." she whispered.

"Are you ok?" He asked pulling a piece of grass from her messy brown hair.

She sucked in a deep breath before meeting his eyes. "Yeah. It's not like this is the first time someone's tried to kill me." she joked. "Kind of use to it."

"Elena." Damon said and she broke away from Elijah turning toward him. She wanted to run to him, but the dizziness threatened to pull her under so she walked slowly toward him.

* * *

Caroline waited down by the cars with Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah while the guys cleaned up the mess and compelled the council members. The ones who still had vervain in their system were going to be held hostage until they could be compelled. Her mom had taken some of them to the jail where they could be safely held for the moment.

In the end only two council members had died. All the witches had been killed and were going to be disposed of. Some time during the mess hayley had ran off, if she was smart she would never show her face again.

"So you and Klaus?" Elena said crossing her arms.

"Yeah."

Elena sighed and she could see the anger in her face. "How can you be with him? How can you like him after everything he has done? How can you do this to me?"

Caroline sucked in a deep breath as she saw tears stream down her friends face. She had tears in her eyes to, but they were tears of anger. "You know I could ask you the same question." She said quietly. "I know he's changed, but have you forgotten what Damon did to me. What he did to Jeremy? Is he really any better?"

"Has Klaus changed?" Elena yelled. "He snapped Damon's neck the other day."

"Yeah well he deserved it." Rebekah said. "Nik is very protective of the people he cares about. The way your boyfriend was talking about Caroline was awful. Has he changed? Or does he only care about you?"

Caroline gave Rebekah a weak smile glad to have someone on her side. "I like him Elena."

Elena shook her head frustrated. "I can't do this right now." she said as she flashed away.

She looked at Bonnie who was still standing there leaning against the car. The wound on her head was finally closed and the only thing remaining was the dried blood. "I'm not going to tell you I like it, because I don't." she took her hand and squeezed it. "You're my best friend Care, you've been through so much with me, and I want you to be happy. You deserve someone who can give you the world, and if he's the person that can do it I'm not going to give you a hard time about it. Just don't expect to go on any double dates."

She laughed as she hugged Bonnie. "Thanks Bon."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, reading, alerts, and faves. **

**In case anyone doesn't know season 3 is **_**FINALLY**_** on Netflix streaming. Also I put a poll up on my profile page for my next story. This fic has a few more chapters left. I won't be starting it until this one is done. I am torn between an AU/AH or a time travel so if your interested let me know what you would like to read.**


	21. I Love You

**I** **Love You**

Caroline came out of her bathroom dressed in her pajamas. She stifled a scream as she saw Klaus laying across her bed. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok." He smirked. "It has been kind of a crazy day what with people trying to kill us and all."

"My mom is here. She is going to be pissed if she sees you here in my bed."

He laughed. "Than we'll just have to be quiet." He teased. "We can just lay in bed and relax. We've done it before."

She lifted her eyebrow at him. Sure he would really lay in bed with her and cuddle not expecting anything else. Yeah right. "Come on love. Talk to me." he said patting the bed next to him.

She sighed as she laid down next to him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I've already told you what I want to talk about."

She sighed quietly remembering the night he'd asked her about her hopes and dreams. No one had ever asked her that before. "I don't know." She said quietly.

"You don't know what you want?" He asked pulling her into his chest.

"I do." She said, but did she things were different now. "Or I guess I did."

He kissed her forehead. "You can have whatever you want Caroline. You're a vampire you can have and do anything. You have all the time in the world." He stroked her hair. "What did you want?"

She inhaled. "Does it matter? Some of it isn't going to happen anyway."

"Caroline you can have anything."

"I can't have kids." she said quietly. "I mean I don't know if I ever really wanted them, but I did want to get married and have a big wedding and a gorgeous dress…" she stopped laughing nervously. She still couldn't believe she was talking about this with him.

He was quiet for a long moment. No doubt the word wedding had probably freaked him out. Leave it to her to scare a guy off. She always said the wrong things.

"Those are perfectly normal things for a human girl to want." he finally said. "Perhaps one day you can have some of that." It was quiet again. "I wanted that kind of life, when I was human. Or at least I thought I did."

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I just can't picture that."

"Well it was a long time ago." He laughed. "Back than I was considered old to be unmarried."

"How old were you? I mean human you."

"twenty three."

"Well at least you died at a respectable age. I'm forever stuck at seventeen. Your technically six years older than me."

"It's not so bad love. Your forever young and beautiful. And I'm technically a lot older than you. But you really have to adjust your perspective of time and age."

"I've been a vampire for less than a year. It's a little hard. I still want to graduate and go to prom. Maybe give college a try."

"You can do all that. I like that your so…human. You have this light about you. The way you hold onto your humanity is so intriguing. Most baby vampires don't return to some semblance of themselves for a really long time."

"You know I think I'm actually a better person now, than I was when I was human. Or maybe I still am I just am better at hiding how insecure I am."

"Caroline you have nothing to be insecure about." he said as he kissed her.

* * *

"So what are you doing tonight?" Rebekah asked as she pulled Caroline into a hug. It was the last day of high school.

"Party with everyone and than Klaus and I are meeting."

"Ugh." She groaned. "You'll be busy all night."

"Well I'm coming back to your house. My mom is working tonight."

She laughed. "Like I said you'll be busy all night."

"Any idea what your brother is planning for tomorrow?"

She did know, but she knew how much Nik enjoyed surprising her. "I don't know. Sorry." she lied.

"Really Caroline." Tyler said coming up behind them.

"Go away." She snapped. Nik's hybrid was really starting to irk her. It had been forever since they broke up and Caroline and Nik had been together for a few months now. Yet the stupid mutt still continued to try and patch things up with her.

"Your coming to the party?" He asked.

"We both are." She replied smugly before Caroline could answer. She had planned on going anyway. She had enjoyed her short high school normal life, and wanted to live in the moment as long as possible. "I think Nik plans on it to." she added smirking as the hybrid flinched.

Nik and Caroline didn't do much in town. Her friends weren't exactly happy about her relationship, and he did as much as he could to make it easier for her. Also there really wasn't much to do in town. You had to drive thirty minutes just to go to the movies and a nice restaurant.

"Can we talk for a minute Care?" he asked agitated.

"Sorry we have a party to get ready for." Rebekah said pulling her away. She waited until they had gotten to Caroline's car before saying anything. "Still trying to get back together with you?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Probably. I think I've made it pretty clear that I've moved on."

"I'm going to make sure Nik comes tonight." She looked over to where Elijah had pulled up with the car. "I'll see you tonight." She said darting away.

* * *

Klaus scanned the party there was only one face he was looking for. He smiled when he found her. She was standing with Bonnie and Matt holding a cup laughing with them. He knew he shouldn't be here, he normally tried to avoid places where her friends were so things weren't awkward for her.

Rebekah had insisted he come. She had said that Tyler was still bothering Caroline. "Good evening love." he said slipping in beside her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi." She smiled sliding her arm around him.

He noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere as Bonnie and Matt both drank the beer from their cups. Small talk wasn't something he was good at unless it involved his favorite blonde.

"So." Matt started.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Damon said walking up with Elena. "Aren't you a little old to be here."

"Funny some could say the same about you." he retorted.

"Hey it's a party were suppose to have fun." Matt said taking another sip.

"All fun and games until someone ends up dead." Damon sneered.

"Damon." Elena hissed.

"Just stating the truth." He replied.

"You know the only reason your still alive is because Caroline has asked me not to kill you." He said smirking.

"Why Blondie I didn't know you cared." Damon said putting a hand on his heart.

"Come on let's just go." she said pulling on him.

He agreed reluctantly letting him lead her away. "You know we could go back to my place. Elijah is away on business. Stefan and Rebekah are here, and Kol is either here or a bar womanizing. We would have the house all to ourselves." he smirked. "Or if you really want to stay I could just snap his neck."

"Klaus. Your not going to win any points with violence." She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"No, but it would make me happy." He grinned.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Damon is an ass, but he's a good person…sort of. You know if you two could stop hating each other I think you'd find you have a lot in common." She said tapping his chest. "Maybe in a few hundred years."

"Your assuming he's going to live that long." He retorted. She glared at him. "I won't kill him, but I'm surprised he's lasted as long as he has. He is annoying. And why does your mom like him?" he snapped.

"Oh Damon can be friendly and charming when he wants to be. Kind of like you." She said kissing him. "You know lets go to your house."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

Caroline looked at the private jet and back to Klaus wearily. She'd never been on an airplane before. To make matters worse she had no idea where he was taking her. Klaus loved to surprise her, but this was a little over the top. "You expect me to get in here and not know where were going."

"It's part of the surprise." He said smiling. "Come on love."

"What about my mom?" She asked lamely.

"Nope. I told her what I had planned. I wouldn't want your friends thinking you'd been kidnapped and intruding on our fun."

"You know I've never been on a plane before." She said biting her lip.

"It's perfectly safe Caroline. I won't let anything happen to you." He frowned. "How do you expect to see the world if you won't get on a plane?"

"There's boats."

"Trust me Caroline." He said smirking offering her his hand.

"Funny." she said. They had been dating for six months now, and despite her friends and mothers disapproval she did trust him. She trusted him with her life and her heart. Though they had yet to say the words she knew how she felt about him. She loved him. She was in love with him, like she never had before. She just hesitated to tell him, this was Klaus. And she knew him love wasn't something he did.

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline as she finished her dinner. He had taken her for a tour of Paris. It was one of his favorite cities. He had shown her all the obvious tourist attractions and the not so obvious ones. There two weeks were nearly up. He had enjoyed the time just the two of them.

"Anything you want to do for our last night here?" He asked watching her. She was stunning.

"I want to go to the Eifel Tower…again." She said looking away.

He chuckled they had already been three times. He was glad she was enjoying herself. "Whatever you want love."

"I love you." She blurted out.

He was taken aback by this. She gave him a small smile. "I just wanted to tell you." She said quietly. "So are you ready to go?"

He sat dumbfounded for a minute. No one had told him that in centuries. No one not even his siblings. He watched her watching him an amused smile on her face. He got up and took her hand.

"Your going to have to teach me how to speak French. It's hard not knowing what everyone is saying." She rambled.

"It will come to you." He said quietly.

"I know, but.." She said as they stopped in front of the Eifel Tower. "It's so nice here at dark. I wonder what it looks like at sunrise." she mused.

He leaned in and whispered to her. "I'll show you."

"But it's not open than."

He smirked. "Sweetheart, it's always open for us."

"Oh right."

"Caroline." He said grabbing her hand as she went towards the elevators. She turned toward him questioningly. "I love you too." He said crashing his lips to her. She was his light, his humanity, his reason for being.

**A/N next up the epilouge. Thank you so much to everyone who has read alerted and faved. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Caroline snuggled closer to Klaus and he wrapped his arm tighter around her. Both were awake but they just enjoyed the feel of the other one. They woke up like this every morning. This time they were back home though in their bed.

It felt good to be back here after all this time. Mystic Falls was still her home, even if most of her friends didn't like the man she choose to be with. It hurt that Elena and Damon practically disowned her, but she would make the same choice again in a heartbeat. Klaus was her life.

She groaned as the phone rang on the end table. It was hers Klaus grabbed it handing it to her. She smiled as Bonnie's name appeared across it. "Hey Bon."

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nope."

"Good I uh needed to talk to you about the wedding."

Caroline heard the hesitation in her friends voice. "What's up?"

"Klaus is still coming right?"

She felt him stiffen slightly underneath her and she gave him a reassuring light kiss on his chest. "Yeah."

Bonnie sighed. "I just thought you should know that Tyler is bringing a date."

She shrugged and laughed. "Why would that matter?"

"It's Hayley." Bonnie hissed.

She could see the calm on Klaus's face quickly contort to rage. "What?"

"I don't know why he's doing it, just please promise me that no one is going to die at my wedding."

She looked at Klaus and he just glared at her, but she knew he would honor a promise she made. She also knew she needed to choose her words carefully. "As long as no one attacks me or him."

She heard Bonnie's sigh of relief. "I just hope it's going to be this easy with Damon and Elena. I don't trust Damon. He is a complete ass."

She swatted at Klaus who chuckled slightly. "Damon is Damon."

"I'll see you tonight." Bonnie said.

"Good luck." She said as she hung up the phone.

"You know your lucky I love you right?" Klaus said eyebrows raised.

She smiled as she straddled him. "I fully intend on making it up to you."

He gripped her hips. "You know I would do it if you asked."

She grinned. "I know." she took off her tank top and watched his eyes widen. After all the times they had been together he still looked at her with the same amount of desire he'd had the first time. "I'm just in the mood to make love to you."

* * *

Klaus couldn't believe he was here. Five years ago if someone would have told him he'd be attending his lovers best friends wedding he would have laughed at them. He didn't get into all this romantic marriage and love stuff. He was in love with Caroline, she was his everything.

He watched as she walked down the aisle with Jeremy. She had mentioned getting married way back when. It wasn't until now that they were at her friends wedding that he could see she still wanted it.

She was already his and he hers. He would do anything to make her happy. "Congratulations Klaus your not the worse date here." Damon said sliding in the pew in front of him.

He had given his word he would behave, and he wasn't about to let Damon Salvatore get to him. He just shook his head and continued to watch the rehearsal. He caught Caroline's eye and she gave him a small smile.

"I see you haven't killed Blondie yet."

"She has a name." He hissed keeping his eyes on Caroline.

"Like you don't have endearments for her."

Sure he called her love and sweetheart, but he wasn't condescending about it like Damon was. "So do you think she's plotting our demise as we speak?" Damon said shifting his attention to Hayley who was sitting by herself.

"It would be very unwise."

"Well she did betray us once." Damon said.

Caroline came up and sat down next to him as the minister was talking to Matt and Bonnie. Elena slid in next to Damon. "This is Bonnie's wedding." Caroline reminded them.

"Which means nothing stupid." Elena added gripping Damon's arm.

"Hey." Damon said mocking hurt.

"Come on Nik let's go ahead to the Grill." Caroline said standing and pulling him up with her.

* * *

Caroline and Elena helped to finish up the decorations of the reception area. It was a long awkward silence. She hadn't really talked to Elena in the past five years. They were cordial to each other. Which hurt more than she'd ever let on. Elena was one of her best friends, her sister practically.

Stefan had told her things would simmer down eventually, but he had experience. Him and Damon were always in a love hate relationship. She just hoped it wouldn't be that way for her and her friends.

"So where are you living now?" Elena asked.

"Uh we were at Nik's house in Wales. I think we might stay here for a few weeks though. Visit with my mom."

"Nik?" Elena glared. "When did you start calling him Nik?"

She shrugged. "When he asked me to. He actually prefers it, but only lets the people he is really close to call him it."

"So you two are pretty serious?"

"We've been together for five years. I love him Elena. I couldn't imagine living and being in a world without him." She said looking at Elena her anger starting to creep up. She hated having to defend herself.

"I guess I just never thought it would last with you two. I thought he would use you and than dump you." She said quietly.

"Were pretty solid Elena. I am in love with him, and he is in love with me. Nothing anybody says or does is ever going to change that. If anything I love him more now than I did even a year ago. I know it's hard for you to see, but he is a good man." She said quietly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Care." Elena said softly.

"He isn't the one hurting me." she said placing the last decoration on the table and walking away.

* * *

Klaus held Caroline close as they danced to one of the slow songs. He was having a hard time keeping his hands in appropriate places. He swore Bonnie had chosen blue just because she knew it was his favorite color on Caroline. She was stunning to say the least.

"So what did you think of the wedding?" Caroline asked looking into his eyes.

He smiled. "It was very human, but nice. I don't really have anything to compare it to. I've never been to a wedding before this."

He watched as Caroline just shook her head. "I love you Nik."

"I love you to sweetheart." He said kissing her forehead. He pulled away as he saw Elena watching them a few feet away. She hesitated for a moment and than came up to them.

"Damon and I are having breakfast at the grill tomorrow morning. Do you want to meet us there around nine?" She shifted uncomfortably. "Both of you."

Caroline looked at him unsure of how to respond. He knew even if she didn't say how much she missed Elena she really did miss her. "Sure." he answered for her.

"Great." Elena smiled.

Caroline sat down in the booth across from Damon and Elena. Klaus put a protective arm around her as he leaned back. "So what brought this about?" She asked emphasizing the table.

Elena sighed. "I miss you Care. And you were right about what you said about what Damon had done." She felt Klaus stiffen and his glare fall on Damon. "I was being selfish. You've forgiven so much and…and I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose our friendship."

"I don't either." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry Care."

"Great now that's out of the way let's eat I'm hungry." Damon said opening the menu.

"Your always hungry." Elena murmured.

* * *

"Still as beautiful as the first time?" He asked as he hugged Caroline from behind his lips against her ear.

She leaned further into him her head resting on his shoulder. "I always love it at sunrise." She smiled.

"It's almost as beautiful as you love." He said kissing the top of her head. "Happy anniversary love." He said as he worked up the nerve to ask her. "Six years ago today you made me the happiest man in the world. You continue to make me happy, love. You are my light and my world Caroline. I love you. We belong together and I want the world to know it. Will you marry me Caroline?"

She turned to him her eyes widening in shock. For a few short seconds she was silent and he wondered what she was thinking. "Yes." She whispered smiling. "Yes.' she said again and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss.

* * *

"Come on Nik I told them we would be there by now." Caroline said staring at her fiancé. He was dragging his feet and she didn't appreciate it. She had a niece she was all to eager to see.

"You sure you don't want to go by yourself?"

"I'm sure. Come on." She said stomping her foot.

"No offense love, but babies aren't exactly my thing." He said getting up from the couch anyway.

She frowned at him, and than a realization suddenly hit her. "Oh my god."

"What?" He asked as he walked toward the door.

She laughed falling forward grabbing her stomach. "Your afraid."

"What?" he asked surprised and a little unnerved how well she could read him.

"The big bad thousand year old hybrid is afraid of a small one week old baby. Seriously Nik were going." She said kissing his cheek.

"I am not afraid." He frowned as he followed her.

"Mmmhmm." She said as she got into the passenger seat.

* * *

Caroline snuggled the baby close to her. She was happy for Bonnie and Matt they deserved this. A perfect little girl. "She's beautiful guys." She said handing her over to Elena. Damon seemed just as terrified of the baby as Klaus was. At least Matt seemed at ease with her.

"Thanks." Bonnie said relaxing in the rocker.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked.

"Tired." bonnie said stifling a yawn.

They all turned as Jeremy walked in the door and Anna popped up next to him. Bonnie had come up with a spell to where Anna was able to be visible to those she wanted to be visible for and could touch them if she wanted to. Jeremy had turned into a vampire a few years ago so he and Anna could be together forever. "Hey guys." He said smiling.

"You going to be able to fit into that dress in three months Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"Damon." Elena scoffed.

"What just asking." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"How are the wedding plans coming?" Bonnie asked.

"Good. It's a lot easier since were doing it at the mansion." Caroline said smiling at Klaus. He had told her they could do the ceremony anywhere she wanted. She had chosen here in Mystic Falls.

"So after a thousand years your really going to settle down?" Damon asked skeptically.

"Yes. One could say I waited a thousand years for her." He said wrapping his arm around her. "And I intend to spend the next thousand and more with her."

**A/N Hope everyone enjoyed the story. Thank you to each and everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited.**

**I know some of you are sorry the story is ending, but I will be posting two new stories in the next few days (I've decided to try writing both). I want to get the first few chapters typed up for each story before posting so they can be updated frequently. I have an idea for an AU/AH and a time travel fic. Until next time.**


End file.
